You and I, and Them
by Lord Nuel
Summary: Tori's already dramatic life levels up greatly when someone she thought she would never see again got accepted into Hollywood Arts, everything seemed perfect but when you include Jade and her relationship with Beck in it, that perfection gets thrown out the window. Name changed from 'New Days'.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW DAYS**

 **A/N: I have had this idea in my head for well over a year now. I love Victorious, and being the well-groomed, brilliant author that I am, I decided that I would write a fanfic for it :) . Anyway this fic will be centered mostly around my OC, Tori, Beck and Jade. I know people don't really do well with OC's in victorious fanfics but I've thought this one through, I guarantee you guys will love it. I'm bitching too much so I'll let you get on with the story. Plus please don't let the fact that it's rated M or probably going to rated M later, drive you away from this story. I promise I'll keep it appropriate *laughs*. Oh and this is my first fanfic, well my first fanfic for my new account.  
**

"speech"-

'thoughts'-

 _flashbacks and other necessary things-_

 **Stress(on a word)-**

SHOUTING-

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. All I own is Mikey Rodriguez.

* * *

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**  
 **Chapter 1: Pilot**

 **Tori's POV**

I was back in school and it felt **great!** I mean I loved my weekends as much as the next person, but this particular weekend was ridiculously draining. A freakin' **six** hour drive from L.A to San Francisco to see my grandparents who I loved, but they were the most insanely religious people I had ever seen in my sixteen years of life. Yeah! Sixteen as in I graduate in two years. A lot had happened in the one year I had been at Hollywood Arts. I had made some really crazy and wonderful friends and well...Jade. I smiled to myself as I reminisced about everything I had been through from getting arrested in another country to willingly dressing like a blind clown just to get famous.

I closed my locker weakly since I was still alittle drowsy from getting only four hours of sleep. As my locker shut I nearly jumped out of my own skin as a certain tiny red-head jumped from behind it.

"Hey Tori!", Cat greeted, alittle too loudly considering I was centimeters away from her.

"Hey Cat! I'm right here you know." I told her with a smile plastered on my face, because you just couldn't not smile around Cat, or twist your face in confusion...or fear. Cat batted her eye lashes as she smiled up at me.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked holding on to my bag over my left shoulder. Cat dressed up today, going for a red sundress complimented with a red belt with blue flats matching the blue flower design on her dress.

"I heard something" Cat said putting her hands on her waist waving it ever so lightly. I giggled at her antics.

"And what did you hear?" I asked now shifting my body to stand in-front of her.

She looked around us as if trying to spot anyone trying to eavesdrop on what she was about to say, she leaned her head forward to me alittle before whispering.."It's a secret." , I shook my head at her and before I knew it she grabbed my right wrist and was pulling me across the hallway, but I didn't complain knowing she was dragging us to class. Just as we were about to cross the door into Sikowitz's class, I caught sight of someone talking to Helen at the beginning of the hallway leading to her office.

From what I could make out in the two seconds I witnessed the sight, it was a boy, raven black hair and looked quite tall.

We were in the classroom now, Cat walked to the front of the class to take her seat beside Robbie. I walked to my seat on the third of four rows in the class and sat down. I had Beck and Jade to my right on the other side of the directly behind me and the empty seat on my left. I practically slumped in my seat and let out a groan of fatigue.

"Sup Baby girl" I heard from behind me, and only one person greeted me like that. I turned my head around to face Andre and I was greeted with a warm smile that I returned.

"Hey Andre!" I replied with as much strength as I could gather, my actions seemed to have amused Andre as he chuckled.

"Rough weekend, huh!" he asked leaning back into his seat. I gave him a groan signifying that his assumption was correct.

"Yeah! Six hour drive, Religious grandparents, 1 hour church photo-shoot." I told him as I gave a sigh of frustration.

"It's ight' . I'm very sure you've been spiritually blessed.", he teased me with a mocking pastor voice that he surprisingly nailed.

"The only blessing I've gotten is a bad back", I said matter of factly.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways." he answered mockingly yet again, and I had a nice laugh at his joke.

"Where is Sikowitz?" I heard Jade ask in frustration. I turned my head to look at her and Beck, it was one of those days that they going for her usual black leather jacket over black long-sleeve that covered half of her palms, a dark blue flannel skirt and her black combat boots.  
Beck was dressed in a black leather jacket as well, over a white v-neck, he went for dark slim jeans that made his legs look long even sitting down and he went for black boots as well.

"You're never in a rush to start class. What's wrong?"Beck asked turning his head to face Jade.

"Because he distracts me from focusing on the fact that I like barely anybody in this room" she answered like it was meant to be obvious, but I guess I should have expected that kind of answer from Jade.

The sound of the front door swinging open drew me from my thoughts as I turned my head towards the front of the class. Sikowitz walked in with his trademark coconut with a green straw in his left hand. He walked to the front of the little stage in-front of the class to face us.

"Good morning high schoolers, you're all looking milky today" he said getting a look of confusion and disturbance from everyone in the class. He dropped his coconut on the small cabinet by the window and turned to face us again.

"So! I have some great news." he said using the front edge of the stage as a seat. He then looked up and faced us...without speaking. Everyone in the class looked at him in confusion.

"Um..Sikowitz?" I heard Andre ask from behind me as Mr. Sikowitz turned to look at him. "You said you had some great news." he finished.

"Ah yes! Wonderful news"he said once again finishing and just staring back at us.

"Aren't you gonna tell us this news" it was Robbie who asked this time.

"Oh yes! It's quite exciting actually." he finished and yet again just sat there and stared at us.

"You know to share how exciting it is you're probably gonna want to **tell** us what it actually is." Beck offered still as calm as usual.

"Well yes, it wou-"

"WHAT IS IT!" and Jade had finally had enough. Sikowitz' body jumped rather ungracefully before he stood to settle himself.

"Alright alright, you could have just asked!" he replied as Robbie shook his head as in bewilderment, raising his arms for emphasis.

Mr. Sikowitz straightened out his various scarfs and cleared his throat. "Well as you all know I am a dancer.", he said causing everyone to get a what! look on their faces.

"Sorry, wrong crowd", he stated embarrassingly, ookay...I was gonna let that one go. "What I meant to say was, Hollywood Arts is having a new student..in this class."

"Hey that was supposed to be a secret!" Cat exclaimed at Mr. Sikowitz, and she seemed genuinely sad that she didn't get to say it herself, you'll never understand that girl. It clicked in my head that the secret Cat had told me about was the new student, could it be the boy who was talking to Helen earlier?

"Uum..no Cat, it wasn't." Mr. Sikowitz said with a weird smile. "Helen gave him an entry halfway through his audition so the boy is quite talented, maybe even a prodigy." he continued with a smile plastered to his face, Mr. Sikowitz seemed really impressed with this new kid that I now knew was a boy.

"So I'll go get him, just a minute class" he says turning his back on us and walked through the door, not a second later he rushed back in to grab his coconut off the cabinet then turned back towards the door.

"A new kid, huh!" I heard Andre say from behind me. "You guys think he'll be as awesome as the last one", he said and I smiled at him knowing he was talking about me.

"Is that a trick question?" said none other than Jade from my right. I turned to give her a slight glare as she sneered at me.

"It is actually! He won't even come close" said Beck smiling in my defense that earned him a hard glare from Jade, which he shut down by rolling his eyes. I smiled in satisfaction at Jade's situation.

"Maybe he'll be the next ventriloquist" Robbie said hopefully.

Cat smiled at him cutely as she lightly brushed his arm with her palm. "Aww Robbie!" she said as Robbie smiled at her. "Let it go." she finished with a smile still on her face as she left Robbie's arm and turned towards the front of the class. Robbie looked like a wolf had just clawed out his heart, it was really interesting how blunt Cat could be sometimes.

The door swung open as Mr. Sikowitz came back in still with the coconut in his hand."Okay everything's been sorted out" he said raising his hands in the air above him."Come forth, child!" it's Mr. Sikowitz, we'd heard weirder.

The door swung open as a boy obviously the new kid, seeing as how I hadn't seen him before, walked through it. Did a vampire from one of the Twilight movies just walk into our class, because I think it's scientifically proven that humans can't look like that.

He had raven colored hair that was messy to perfection, it looked like no effort had been given to it yet it was so...alive, it reminded you of Damon from Vampire Diaries(oh you know you watch it too). He had tan skin and pink lips, a silver piercing adorned his left earlobe. He looked just slightly shy of six-foot, having an inch on Robbie, two on Andre, and matching Beck's height exactly. He wore a body-hug dark blue long sleeve tee that covered his palms halfway, it outlined his perfect athletic build beautifully. He went for dark jeans and dark purple high-tops. I noticed last that he wore a silver chain on his neck but it was tucked into his T-shirt.

This boy..was...wow! Just...wow!

"Go on, introduce yourself." Mr. Sikowitz said as he stepped back so the boy could stand before us properly.

He took a noticeable breath as his lips twisted into a very **very** sexy smile, he parted his lips as he got ready to speak. "What's up guys, it feels great to get accepted into such a cool, artistic school like this.", he spoke with a voice that got beneath my skin. For God sake I don't even know this guys' name yet, I need to relax.

"My name Is Michael Rodriguez, call me Mikey..please" he said jokingly electing chuckles from the class. Wait! Mikey Rodriguez? Where have I heard that name before?

"I just turned seventeen and I've always wanted to join a performing arts school. I thought this was the perfect place...plus Helen threatened to send a video of a girl named Trina singing, as my portfolio to any other school that wanted me. She made it sound really scary for some reason."  
The class erupted in laughter more at how Mikey said it than the fact that Helen threatened him. That was something everyone knew she could do.  
"Anyway I'm looking forward to having a lot of fun here, I'm alittle crazy so I hope that's okay. Also I'm pretty talented so I'm probably gonna be way more popular than you guys after graduation", he said lowering his head and pursing his lips in a joking manner. Where was my camera when I needed it.

The whole class was laughing yet again, well except Jade she was trying not to look at Mikey, she seemed angry with him. She glanced at him then shut her eyes as if she had just sinned by looking at him, what was up with that?

"Good way to introduce yourself Mikey, oh and one question." Mr. Sikowitz said as Mikey turned to face him. "Do you like milk?".

The question seemed to throw Mikey of balance as his face fell in bewilderment. "Uh..yah.", he answered uncomfortably as Sikowitz laughed and gave him a light slap on the back.

"Excellent! You'll fit right in. Okay go take a seat beside-".

'Oh no! This was it, I just knew it was gonna be me. Chill out Tori, there are four empty seats in this class. What are the odds he'll tell him to seat beside y-'.

"-Tori", I heard finish. Oh God!

He followed Mr Sikowitz's pointed finger and his eyes landed on mine. I wanted to look away but I couldn't, because telling myself I wanted to look away was a lie. He smiled in my direction and I smiled back on pure reflex.(What! that's totally what is was). He walked towards my direction, I noticed that he walked with alot of confidence, his broad shoulders complimented that well. He never took his eyes off me as he took his seat beside me, he was barely a centimeter away from me now and I got a proper look at his eyes. They were a marvelous grayish blue, his hair was slick and silky yet it was still wild, seriously **what** was this boy?!

I was so busy assessing his features that I hadn't noticed I had been staring until he spoke.

"Take your time okay.", he said teasingly as his smile turned into a smirk.

I held down a gasp of embarrassment that threatened slip out of my throat. I looked at my palms on my lap as I gave a giggle."I'm so sorry", I said embarrassed. He gave a small chuckle.

"It's okay. I'm just teasing you.", he said with that smile that was already unique.

"Sorry Tori, Mikey, are we disturbing you guys?" asked playfully as most of the class turned to us.

"Yes actually!", Mikey replied with a playful smirk as the whole class burst into laughter as I tried to bury my head in my hands to hide the insane shade of red my face probably was. I heard Mikey laugh as I raised my head back up and faced him.

"I hate you!", I told him unable to wipe my smile of my face.

He rose his right eyebrow and looked at me as if sarcastically saying ,really, do you really. I playfully smacked him on the arm as he laughed again.

I faced now, still smiling uncontrollably. I felt like I already knew Mikey, I mean here we were acting like we had known each other for months. He made it that easy, I glanced back at him through the side of my eye and saw him still smiling at me. I stopped glancing at him and faced forward again, giggling to myself I couldn't help but think that these were going to be an awesome last two years of High school.

* * *

I stood in-front of my locker tossing in the unnecessary books so my bag wouldn't be too heavy while I headed for lunch, but my mind wasn't even where I was standing, it was still in Mr. Sikowitz's class smiling ridiculously at Mikey Rodriguez. I was still trying to figure out how that name sounded familiar. I hadn't noticed that yet again my thoughts had taken over me and I was just staring into my locker.

"Am I still disturbing you and Mikey up in there up in there.", a voice drew me out of my musings and I turned my head to see it was Andre with his finger pointed at my head. I blushed and shut my locker so I could keep my attention on him.

"Hey, stop it.", I said with a greeting smile that he returned.

"Okay. I guess when a girl practically **studies** a guys' face it's normal", he replied with a teasing tone.

"I was **not** studying his face" I replied with a failed defensive tone.

"Sure looked like it from where I was." he said teasing me yet again. I forgot he sat **directly** behind me.

"You probably had something in your eye." I said brushing his comment off.

"Guess I did, so you probably don't want to know where his locker is then?" he said in his now favorite teasing tone, my eyes widened slightly as I realized I actually didn't know where his locker was. Andre noticed my change in expression and burst out laughing. I tried my best to punch him playfully but he either dodged or caught my hand while laughing.

After I gave up and dropped my arms, Andre's laugh died down and he smiled at me. "You know, if you weren't so stuck in your head you would have noticed he's right down the hallway.", he said to me still slightly amused. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion before allowing my head to follow Andre's direction, and there he was.

Mikey stood in-front of his locker down the hallway, which I noticed was right in-front of Beck's. He was being assaulted with girls talking to him from left, right and above(yeah...I wasn't kidding). He seemed pretty un-bothered by all the girls around him, almost as if he was used to it, which he probably was. He raised his head up and looked around aimlessly until for the second time that day, our eyes met.

We held our gazes for a while before he threw me that trademark smirk. My face lighted up immediately, I saw him say something to the girls as they giggled and waved him goodbye, he waved back and started walking towards me and Andre.

"Look! he's walking in our direction all of a sudden. What could he possibly want?" Andre said in mock shock. I rolled eyes at him while he chuckled. Mikey reached us with his friendly smile plastered on his face and we gave him ours.

"Hey you guys!" he greeted.

"Hi", I replied beaming.

"Hey man! We haven't officially met, I'm Andre Harris", he greeted giving his hand to Mikey who took it as they shook hands firmly.

"Sup' man. It's awesome to meet you, I saw you perform at karaOOKAY once.", Mikey answered nailing lil' Jon's pronunciation of karaoke as Andre and I laughed. It was funny how that was actually how the place was pronounced.

"Are you serious.?", Andre asked seeming excited that someone saw him perform.

"Yeah you killed it! It was just another reason why I made sure I would definitely come to this school.", Mikey praised Andre who gave his thanks.

I looked at the two of them talk and I remembered Mikey came here to talk to me. Meaning once he was done talking with Andre he would turn to me, was he gonna start the conversation? What if he just turned and expected me to talk?. I sighed mentally, this was ridiculous, I just met the guy. I was gonna start the conversation.

Once I had made up my mind Mikey seemed to just finish with Andre seeing as he turned towards me.

"So Mikey do you wanna sit with us at lunch?" I asked with a glint of hope. He shook his head lightly as my hope turned to disappointment.  
"I still got a bunch of stuff I gotta take care of with Helen, I cant bail you know, Helen" he said giving a faint shudder. That woman scared everyone.

"Hey no problem man! There's always next time." Andre offered friendly.

"Yeah! maybe tomorrow?" I offered hoping I didn't let my hope slip through my tone. Mikey smiled in thanks at both of us.

"That would be awesome. So anyway, gotta head to Helen's office, life at stake and all." he joked electing chuckles from me and Andre. We waved him goodbye as he walked towards the second hallway, he turned his head revealing his smile and waved back at us.

"See you around klutzy." he said to me, but before I had time to even process the name I had just been called, he had already disappeared around the corner. I stood there in wonder, klutzy?, that sounded...familiar, especially from his mouth, what was up with that?

"Wow! Pet names on the first day, I think you guys are moving alittle fast." Andre's voice tossed me out of my thoughts as I playfully glared at him for what he just said which just caused him to laugh.

"Come on. Everyone's probably wondering where we are." he said as we started heading in the direction of the food court outside. My body was walking and so was my mind, how did Mikey Rodriguez know a nickname for me that sounded familiar. Better question, how did the name **Mikey** **Rodriguez** sound familiar, I had never seen him or heard his name before this morning, had I?

"Hey guys!"

"Sup' y'all.",

Me and Andre respectively, greeted our friends who were all seated around our usual table at the food court. We got greetings back from our friends including an "Aloha!" from Cat.

"What took you guys?" Beck asked as me and Andre as we took our seats opposite him and Jade. I placed my food tray down and dropped my bag under the bench I sat on. I looked up to face Beck.

"We were talking to Mikey." I answered his question.

"Oh the new kid who made you wet your seat this morning!" Jade said smiling bitterly at me, causing me glare daggers at her. She was so frustrating it was actually tiring.

"Unnecessary assault." Beck stated to her as if she just failed an assessment. She looked up at him with a shocked face.

"But c'mon it's Vega. You know how it is with her." Jade argued gesturing towards me but keeping her eyes on Beck.

"She's a person and our friend, you're one down." he replied strictly as Jade made to argue but Beck pointed at her strictly and she kept quiet. I smiled slightly, Beck and Jade were that couple I would never understand, you didn't know who was in-charge there. Just when you think it's Beck snap! Jade does something evil and she takes control. It was beyond people (me included) how that relationship functioned.

"He's awesome, y'all should talk to him sometime." Andre said taking a bite off his sandwich.

"Yeah right". Jade said scoffing. I didn't get it, she hadn't even spoken to Mikey and she already seemed not to like him.

"What's your problem with Mikey?" I asked genuinely confused. She dropped a frie back on her lunch plate and looked at me. "I mean you haven't even spoken to him." I continued.

"Yeah why Jade? He's funny and has nice slick hair." Cat said running her fingers over her hair, she was adorable.

"Maybe I just naturally hate the new kids you know?" she said with a sick sneer. I give up, why do I even bother!

"You could've just answered the question" Andre said to Jade, now taking some soda, half done with his sandwich.

"Maybe next time", she answered with a sarcastic smile, Andre just shook his head with an amused smile.

"So Tori...", Robbie said to me from his position beside Cat.

"Yeah?" I replied taking a sip of my juice box.

"Did you guys get anything important out of him" Robbie asked hopefully, and I was completely lost.

"What?" I replied.

Andre sighed from beside and turned so he could face Robbie. "He is not a ventriloquist dude." he told Robbie flatly.

Robbie's face fell as his back slumped alittle on the bench.

"My brother was a ventriloquist" Cat mused out loud.

"Was? What happened?" Beck asked and looked like he regretted it immediately.

"The dummy he was using called 911", she said to all of us with that ever present smile. We all took at least three seconds to process it, and when it finally sank in we all widened our eyes in horror. Cat just giggled and sipped on her juice box.

It took everyone alittle time to recover, we probably wouldn't anyway, the things Cat said unfortunately stuck to one's mind. Fortunately though my mind was bothered with something else.

I just recently remembered where I had heard that nickname klutzy, it was from summer camp just before high school. I was alittle clumsy so I never really did well on the exercises we had to do, hence the nickname, but it was just a couple of mean girls who gave me the name, and there was a kid who helped me so I could do the exercises and got those girls to stop bothering me.  
But that was like three or four years ago, how did Mikey know that name?

* * *

 **Mikey's POV**

So I was finally here, this place was **not** overrated. It was fucking awesome, I wasn't nervous about being the new kid at all, people here seemed really nice except for this goth chick in my first class who looked at me like I was her douche-bag ex or something. I shrugged at the thought, I was a trouble maker and if she wanted trouble she was gonna get it, it'll probably be fun.

I had just left Tori and Andre cuz' I had to go see Helen, I was surprised at how fast she accepted my audition, well not really, I was awesome. But really though, it showed she has alot of faith in me and I wasn't gonna let her down. I was walking towards Helen's office for something she wanted to talk about, in all honesty I thought my dad and I cleared everything up, I wondered what this was for.

I had reached a door that read **'PRINCIPAL'** so I assumed I was in the right place. I knocked on the door lightly a few times. When I heard no answer I knocked again before hearing a "Come in!" from the other side. I pressed down the door handle and stepped in calmly.

The room was brighter than I expected, who would have thought Helen would have such a beaming office. The dark green that covered the walls took the edge off alittle though. I looked at Helen who was seated behind her mahogany desk with her elbows propped up on it.  
"Good afternoon Helen." I greeted with a smile, she looked up from her paperwork and just gave me a nod then motioned for me to take a seat on the one provided in-front of her desk. There was a taller than average African American man standing beside where Helen was seated. He gave me a friendly smile as I sat down, I returned it and I turned towards Helen.

"So you said you wanted to see me?" I asked Helen politely.

"Yes! I did." Helen replied formally.

"I thought I filled all the forms and my dad took care of the payment?" I asked again.

"Except the performers' form, which students are supposed to fill on their own." Helen told me as she handed me a form, I took it and placed it down on the desk in-front of me without looking at it.

"So this doesn't even need to be checked by my guardian" I asked looking at Helen.

"Mhm!" she replied and I smirked, so this school had an activity that were based completely on their students' choices. I was gonna like it here.

"Okay!" I said letting my excitement slip out, the man in the room gave a small chuckle at my action. I grabbed the pen Helen handed to me and began filling the form, it was pretty basic, just things like how much time I would give to projects, how often I would perform, the kind of performances I would do.

"Mr. Alexander will be the one to show you around for the remaining of the lunch period, unless something occurs then you have to meet Tori Vega to escort you.", the plan to ditch Mr. Alexander was already halfway done.

"Oh! Okay." I answered handing the form back to Helen, her eyes quickly scanned through it and they darted back up to me.

"This is a daring form Mr. Rodriguez." Helen said to me sounding alittle surprised at how I filled the form.

"I try my best to do the little I can." I said with a confident smirk knowing full well that didn't correlate with how I filled my form.

I heard a laugh of excitement from Mr. Alexander and just the faintest glint of a smile from Helen's lips. "Don't you be growing on me boy." Helen told me and I laughed.

"Well that's what I needed you for, Mr. Alexander will show you around now." she said dismissing me as I stood up from the chair. Mr. Alexander walked towards me as we both exited the room.

"Thank you for escorting me Mr. Alexander" I said to him once we were outside the room, trying to start some form of conversation.

"No problem Mikey, and please, call me Lane" he said politely. I smiled and nodded at him. "So let me show you to the auditorium" he offered as my formulated plan sprung to action in my head.

I was about to execute the first step with the classic "What's that", he would turn exposing his back pocket that contained his phone to me(why did anyone even do that?.). Just as I was about to point at the ceiling and talk, I heard a very unpleasant screech.

"MR. LANE!", it was from this brunette in a blue top and skinny jeans. She ran over to where Lane and I stood. He looked tired just laying his eyes on her. "What's wrong Trina?".

Trina? So this was the living threat Helen had on me. "Mr. Gardner is getting on my nerves" she said and huffed out angrily. Her head turned as her eyes landed on me, her face fell on sight of my face which was alittle uncomfortable, she was looking at me like I was glowing gold or something.

"Oh my God! I don't think we've met." she said smiling seductively at me, wow! I've literally known the girl thirty seconds. I smiled anyway, I was still friendly lil'ol me after all.

"Yeah we haven't, I'm Mikey. I've heard about you" I replied to her crossing my arms over my chest still with a smile on my face.

"Oh really?" she asked flipping her hair over her left shoulder. "Trina there's no time for this. What is the issue with Mr. Gardner and why didn't you just go to Helen?" he asked as Trina seemed to have forgotten that was the reason she was here in the first place.

"Oh well she's scary so I thought you would be better to talk to." she answered giving probably 10% of her attention to what she was even saying. I heard Lane sigh from beside me.

"You're acting out because you didn't get the lead role in his new play, aren't you". he said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Can you imagine the nerve of him!", she alittle more attentively, probably because it was about her acting.

"I would say I'm busy but you wouldn't give up anyway". Lane let out another frustrated sigh and turned towards me. "Sorry about this Mikey, Tori should be in the food court, she'll show you around."

"WHAT! How come Tori gets to show him around". Trina argued quite angrily.

"Because the last two new boys who you showed around, filed a restraining order against you". Lane answered.

"That was a long time ago!" she argued again. "Yeah because last week is such a blur". Lane answered sarcastically and started pulling Trina towards the hallway on the left, she struggled to turn her head so she could look at me before she was pulled into the hallway, I caught sight of her mouthing a 'next time' as she was dragged into the hallway. Well I was definitely going to start avoiding that one, she had just made my plan easier though. I smiled to myself as I started walking towards the food court. Here I come klutzy.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Mikey found the food court easily, well because you know, it was a food court. He stepped through the doors leading to the food court, his nose was immediately hit with the smell of junk food and ice cream...and alittle tequila, which was pretty scary considering he wasn't even standing close to anyone.

He stood and used his eyes to scan across the food court in search of Tori, he laid eyes on a boy with a curly mini-Afro and he recognized him from his first class. He noticed the boy sitting with five people, he recognized the goth girl too beside a dude with really great hair (Seriously how did he pull that off). Then he noticed two people in-front of them, even though they had their backs to him he knew it was Tori and Andre.

Mikey smiled as he started walking towards their table, the goth girl seemed to have noticed him, he heard her say "Hey, there's your walking porno now Vega". 'Well that was blunt', Mikey thought to himself, he was gonna have an interesting two years with that one. Everyone on the table looked up to the position Jade did as Mikey reached their table.

"Mikey!", Tori said beaming up at him and he returned the motion gladly.

"Hey man, what're you doing here" Andre asked him smiling as well.

"I'm supposed to be escorted around school, you know first day and all. Mr. Lane got caught up with that Trina girl so Helen told me I should come meet Tori." he answered Andre's question.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes glinting. ""Mhm!" Mikey answered with a wiggle of his eyebrows that made Tori laugh. "That's great, let me just get my things." she said and made to grab her bag from under the bench.

"It's okay don't rush if you don't need to. I can stand and wait." he insisted as she smiled up at him and sat back up.

"We're here too!" Robbie said drawing Tori and Mikey's attention. Tori laughed embarrassingly.

"Sorry" she said to her friends excluding Andre since Mikey knew him, she turned back to Mikey and motioned to each of them.

"These are my friends. Robbie Shappiro." Robbie gave him a friendly wave to which Mikey gave a friendly nod.

"Cat Valentine". Cat waved excitedly as she exclaimed a "Hi!", Mikey gave a small laugh and replied with a "Hey!".

"*sigh*...Jade West". "Yeah I'm not really her friend" she said with a scowl. Mikey just chuckled and rolled his eyes, which caused Jade's eyes to soot right at him.  
"What was that?", she asked with a dangerous glare.

"It's called chuckling, you know that thing people do when they find something funny." he replied completely unfazed by Jade's glare. Her glare deepened which caused his smirk to widen. "You can google it", he finished.

To say Tori and her friends were surprised would be the understatement of the generation. Never, as in **never** had they heard anyone talk to Jade like that, I mean with the dark aura surrounding her you would think someone would get the hint.

"I still don't know one person" Mikey said pointing to Beck with his eyes.

Beck shook his head alittle to try and sink in what just happened. "Uum..I'm Beck" he said actually giving a small chuckle once he processed the situation in his head. "Beck Oliver". Mikey smiled and nodded at Beck. "Nice to meet you man". "So Tori, are you gonna take me now.?" he asked turning towards Tori who was still wrapping her head about what happened not twenty seconds ago.

"Um..yeah!" she replied and started gathering her things. Mikey who now kept a normal face turned back towards Jade actually wondering why she hadn't reacted till' now.

Jade's face turned to a sick smirk."You have no idea what you just did do you?" she said with the tone of a threat in her voice.

"Left you speechless for twenty seconds. I'm pretty sure what I did" he shrugged nonchalantly.

Everyone, Beck included, didn't say anything because this seemed out of any of their hands. It really was just harmless bickering but that was the problem, someone was **bickering** with **Jade**.

"Well look who's stupidly confident", Jade said with her smirk still on.

"Sorry for the stupid confidence, goth is contagious", he replied. At Mikey's retort Andre, Cat and Tori accidentally let out laughs, how Robbie and Beck held theirs in was beyond them. Jade shot an instant glare towards the three who shut up on reflex.

"You ready Tori?" Mikey asked deciding he was done with his 'conversation' with Jade. Tori nodded and stood up with her bag hanging behind her. She waved to her friends and started walking towards the school building with Mikey in toe.

Mikey quickly looked back at Jade with that cocky smirk, "Later West." he said then turned so he could follow Tori who was trying to hide her heavily amused face from Jade's view.

Jade on the other hand had the opposite expression on her face, did he just call her **West** ,nobody called her fucking **West!** she knew her friends were amused. Just who the fuck was this kid, she would show him, he'd picked the wrong person to bicker with today.

* * *

Once Tori and Mikey were inside the school building she turned and gave him a playful shove, his reaction was a surprised laugh.

"What?!" he asked still laughing.

"Where did that come from?" she asked referring to his interaction with Jade. She finally stopped trying to push him and they both stood still laughing.

"That was me having a conversation with one of my classmates". Mikey replied with a smile. Tori laughed as she shook her head.

"Just when I thought I could at least have a friendship excluding Jade", she said as they started walking down the hallway.

"Hey she was the one who thought she could just step on me." he defended himself.

"She's like that to everyone." Tori said as she led him towards the auditorium.

"Well yeah, but now there's someone who won't take her bullshit" he said cockily. Tori rolled her eyes at him. "You are really cocky."

"All part of the Rodriguez charm." Mikey replied with a wiggle of the eyebrows which made Tori laugh, now he knew that one always got her. "So where are you taking me " he asked.

"Oh Miss. eh? I just might ask you to keep calling me that until your tour is done." she told him replicating his smirk. MIkey smiled as he squinted his eyes and smiled at her.  
"It has taken me just barely a day to rub off on you." he said poking her shoulder.

"I'm always like this" she said giving pout. What was she doing? It was beginning to scare her how comfortable she was around Mikey, it was like she was used to talking to him, like she knew him. They kept on walking through the hallways still deep in conversation with jokes from Mikey and the occasional playful shoves from Tori as they both laughed.

"Uum...Miss Vega?" he asked teasingly as she snapped back to reality.

"Yes!" she replied with just as much tease, making him chuckle. "Where are we?"

Tori's face twisted into confusion as she looked around at their surroundings, her face broke into mild shock. They got so carried away in their conversation that they had ended up in the hallway leading to the student's lounge (Yes. Hollywood Arts was that awesome).

"Wow!" she laughed in embarrassment. "Sorry! I got carried away".

"It's okay, I'm addictive like that" he said with a playful wink. "Beside you were never that good at paying attention".

At that statement Tori's whole body froze. 'You were never that good? As in I've seen you not pay attention before' she thought to herself. "What?" she asked trying to understand what he was saying.

"Back at summer camp three years ago you were awful at remembering what the exercises were" he answered her shrugging.

Tori's eyes bulged out of her eyes, did he just say **summer camp** three years ago. "You..you weren't..." she tried saying as her mind was desperately trying to remember every last bit of that summer camp. She turned to Mikey who just rose an eyebrow expectantly.

"Really! You can't remember? I'm so hurt" he said playfully touching his heart for emphasis.

Tori looked at his action and then it clicked in her head. "Wait..."

 _Flashback XoXoXoXo_

 _She was laid on the grassy ground, her face directly on the dirt for the 'umpteenth time that hour. Tori didn't know why she let her parents talk her into coming to summer camp knowing full well she could barely stay on her feet, talk-less of running across a moving log._

 _Thirteen year old Tori got herself into a sitting position as she tried dusting off her camp uniform, she was barely concentrating on that though seeing as how the hysterical laughs that surrounded her could not be removed from her attention._

 _"We haven't even done an activity yet and you've practically already failed"._

 _"Maybe you'll be the log since you're most useful on your stomach anyway." Cass and Tabitha mocked her as all their friends laughed at Tori. Tori just kept her head buried from their view._

 _"Aww look guys klutzy's gonna cry" Cass said bending down to look at Tori, her blonde fringe almost hiding her eyes. The campers better known to Tori as Cass and Tabitha's minions were all laughing at her._

 _Tori hated this, she wanted to go home and leave this stupid camp, there was nothing here for her...nothing._

 _"Oh! Mikey!" she heard Tabitha say. Then light footsteps sounded beside her and stopped right in-front of her. "Hey I haven't seen you around." she heard Tabitha say with a giggle, typical of her to look for who to crush on during summer camp._

 _"What the heck are you guys doing?" she heard the boy now known as Mikey say._

 _"What do you mean." Tabitha asked confused._

 _"Don't play dumb Tabitha!" he said with alittle anger. This caused Tori to slowly move her head up to witness the situation._

 _"Why're you guys picking on this girl just cuz' she's alittle clumsy."_

 _"Alittle! She's the biggest klutz I've ever seen" Cass interjected._

 _"I see your make-up everyday but you don't see me calling you a klutz" Mikey retorted as the campers burst into laughter and Tori kept her head back down so she could laugh secretly._

 _"Why're you being such a jerk Mikey" Tabitha said as Cass now looked sad and completely speechless._

 _"I'm only a jerk to fake people who deserve it" he answered with a glare. Tabitha now looked hurt as well. "She's just someone who wants to try her best to have a good time here without being an outcast, just like all of us"._

 _Tori looked up, why was Mikey standing up for her, she didn't even know him._

 _"You minions are no better", he said to the campers behind Cass and Tabitha. "You all should be ashamed, it's pathetic what you're doing." Mikey said as he turned towards Tori while Cass, Tabitha and the demoralized campers walked away from the scene._

 _"Hey". Mikey bent down so he hovered over Tori slightly but still be able to see her face in line with his. She rose her head up and looked at him. "I'm Mikey, Mikey Rodriguez" he said with a friendly smile._

 _His smile made it easy for her to smile back. "I'm Tori Vega." she replied._

 _"Oh she does talk" Mikey said feigning shock as Tori shoved him playfully, he laughed and stood up as he offered his hand, she took it as he helped her stand up, he had about two inches on her._

 _"Thanks."she replied shyly after getting a look at his face, okay she couldn't blame Tabitha for having eyes for that._

 _"Now come on, we got a long day ahead of us." he said pulling his bag pack over his shoulder, Tori looked startled as she turned to him._

 _"We?" she asked in surprise, was he really offering to help her through summer camp, just like that? Mikey turned back to her with an expression that said "Well that **is** what I said isn't it"._

 _"Are you serious?" she asked, it wasn't her fault found it hard to believe him, nobody here seemed like they wanted to help her and here Mikey was all of a sudden acting like her...friend._

 _He turned back to her with a smile. "Yes! I'm serious, we're gonna get through this together klutzy." he smirked before throwing her bag pack to her, she barely caught it and in the process of trying to balance it on her hands she tripped._

 _She waited for the impact she was used to, but it never came, she opened her eyes to find herself firmly in Mikey's hands._

 _"Careful there klutzy" he laughed as he helped her stand straight, she joined him in laughter but hers was out of embarrassment._

 _"That's gonna be happening alot" she told him shyly, trying to hide her cheeks behind her hair._

 _"And I'll always be there to catch you." Mikey replied with his trademark smirk as Tori smiled back at him, back at her friend._

 _"Now come on!" he said leading her away from the lake side and back towards camp and she gladly followed him._

 _Flashback End XoXoXoXo_

Her flashback ended there as she stared at Mikey her mouth agape, her jaw threatening to fall off.

"And you still have that shoving problem" Mikey said as he rolled his eyes. She couldn't believe it, the boy who got people to stop picking on her, the boy who was her partner on every camp exercise, the boy who gave her his sleeping bag when someone took hers and chose to sleep on the grass, the boy who got her through summer camp.

She looked back up at him, her hands shaking with excitement. "Mikey..?" she asked still wanting to reassure herself. He smiled down at her and opened his arms wide inviting a hug and that was all she needed as she squealed and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.  
"MIKEY!" she squealed so happily and loudly that she was sure the whole Hollywood Arts heard her. "AAAHH!" she continued to squeal and squirm in his arms as he laughed at her antics.

"I missed you too" he answered still laughing, his voice slightly muffled since Tori was hugging him so tightly. She hesitantly got down from him as she tried to settle the excitement in her body.

She looked up at him, smiling uncontrollably as she looked at him in disbelief still laughing with joy.

"Oh my God! It's you...I mean you're here..I mean AAAHH!" she squealed unable to form any words out of excitement. Mikey laughed as he looked at her glowing form.

"In the flesh" he said raising his arms up.

"Three years! Where were you, how have you been, what-".

"Breath klutzy". He chuckled ans he motioned for her to breath. Tori took his advice and calmed her breath, she then looked at him still smiling.  
"We have way too much to talk about" she told him through her barely quelled excitement to which he smirked and nodded.

"Waaay to much" he replied. The school bell rang not a second after Mikey spoke as he turned towards Tori. "I think lunch period is over". he said to her.

"Oh! I hope you enjoyed your tour of Hollywood Arts ." she smiled as she asked knowing full well she had shown him absolutely nothing.

"Well I must say I wasn't expecting just a student lounge, but the school is fantastic." he answered with just as much mock as she asked (He taught her that..so).

She laughed and walked to his side holding his arms, she looked up at him laughing, now she knew why she was so comfortable around Mikey. He was her friend before anyone here, he was there at an important phase of her life and he changed her. She said these were going to be an awesome last two years of high-school, with Mikey here words couldn't describe how great these two years would be.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

 **A/N: And that was chapter one guys. It's pretty long, future chapters will be probably much longer though, seeing as this was just the intro to get Mikey into the story, I have really big plans for this story and I hope you stay on board for the ride. So how do you guys like Mikey, do you like him? love him? hate him? , how about his little spat with Jade? (I liked that), his history with Tori?. Review and tell me what you think.**  
 **I'll try and post weekly, I can promise though it won't be two weeks before updates. Love you guys. Read and REVIEW! Until next time guys. Nuel out..~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So chapter 2 is here guys. Thanks for all the support guys, I really hope people read and enjoy this story as much as I love writing it, well I don't have much to bitch about today so you guys are lucky. On with the second chapter.**

"speech"-

'thoughts'-

 _flashbacks and other necessary things-_

 **Stress(on a word)-**

SHOUTING-

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. All I own is Mikey Rodriguez.

* * *

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**  
 **Chapter 2: Pilot-pt.2**

Tori was truly amazed at how her lips hadn't fallen off from all this smiling, but could you blame her! She had just seen of her best friends on the planet after **three** years of absence. She literally could not stop asking questions, where had he been? what was he doing while he was gone? had he just gone to a different high-school in the same area.

Mikey groaned and laughed at all the questions she was bombarding him with, he stepped ahead of her and stood in-front of her holding her shoulders in place.

"Where do you keep all that air?" he asked with an amused smile that she returned. They had reached her locker and were standing in-front of it while everyone else prepared to get back to class, they were in absolutely no rush to do that.

"Fine! one at a time." she proposed looking up at Mikey who smiled back. He folded his arms and motioned for her to ask away.

"Where did you go after summer camp?"

"Brazil. I was there for a year cuz' of my Dad's work."

"Really? Why Brazil?".

"Well my dad **is** Brazilian, he got a good deal with the soccer company he used to work for."

"How come you're here now.?"

"Performing arts schools in Brazil weren't good enough, or I was too good for them, same thing." he answered cockily as she shook my head playfully.

"So you're here in L.A with your mom?".

"My dad's here for a week before he heads back to Brazil, so yeah I'm gonna be here with my mom most of the time"

She pursed her lips in mild thought and decided she would save the rest of her questions for later.

"Okay I'm done...for now." she added and he nodded expectantly.

"Now I have a question for you." he said as she opened my locker.

"Ask away" she said exchanging books from her locker to her bag pack.

"We don't have alot of subjects since this is a performing arts school, so apart from dance class, theatre class and other basic performing classes...what else do we have to take. I never look at my class schedule." he asked and her reaction was to groan as she closed my eyes.

She hated answering that question so much. The government just had to be funny with that one, like that was a **needed** subject. Mikey had been looking at her with his eyebrow raised still waiting for an answer. She closed my locker after she had gotten her things and faced Mikey's awaiting face.

"Sex Ed." she blurted out because she really just wanted to drop the conversation, but she should have known Mikey Rodriguez better. His awaiting expression switched to complete amusement as he smiled at her.

"Oh! I think it's needed information actually, you can never be too careful" he said stifling chuckles, as she gave him a _really?_ look with her eyebrow raised.

"What? It is, well except for people like me anyway." he said leaning his back on her locker with his arms folded. She gave him a perplexed look and he turned to me noticing her expression.

"I mean I already have enough experience, I know the do's and don'ts" he answered, her face must have been as red as her shirt after she processed what he just said, she slapped him on his arm playfully. He just laughed fully aware of what he was implying when he said that.

Once she was done hitting him she folded my arms practically hugging herself in embarrassment, She hated that she got like this whenever **that** topic was brought up, yeah yeah she was even to much of a wuss to say the word.

"Wow! And that was one of my lame sex jokes" he said obviously finding joy in seeing her completely flushed. She tried to hide her face in her folded arms which made him laugh again. She was adorable.

"I hate you" she said once my head was back up.

"Sure you do." he said with a sarcastic tone as she rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey you two!" they heard not too far from them. Both turned to see Andre, Beck and Jade heading towards them. Jade's eyes immediately threw daggers at Mikey whose smirk seemed to have dodged them perfectly, this didn't go unnoticed by Tori as she turned to Mikey.

He just winked back at her and she smiled, she knew he could handle her, know all she had to worry about were their back and forths, those would be...interesting.

"You guys know it's almost time to go to class right." Andre said upon reaching them with Beck and Jade right behind him.

"I was just doing a little catching up with Mikey." Tori answered with a smile, her friend's faces though were twisted up in confusion at her statement.

"Catching up? Isn't it your first day here" Beck asked Mikey.

"Wow! So you're both crazy" Jade said happy she could direct an insult to both of them.

"I'm very sure your collection of scissors would agree with that." he said actually alerting everyone. Well they knew of the whole Jade and scissors thing, but how did Mikey know. Well his friends were thinking Mikey laughed at Jade's stiff face.

"The scissors type, huh! I was just taking a wild guess" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Jade was ticked off because he did it again, he shot back and she didn't like it.

"Hey Tori you were gonna tell them about how we met." Mikey reminded Tori unbothered with Jade's look. Tori was snapped out her stupor as Mikey reminded her.

"Oh yeah. You guys remember when I told you about the summer camp I went to, before high-school?" she asked as Andre and Beck nodded while Jade replied, "I wasn't listening". Tori sighed and brushed away her comment and continued.

"Well remember that I said there was this boy that helped me through the whole thing" she said now smiling uncontrollably as the memories flooded her mind.

"Yeah! You said his name was Mikey but you couldn't remember his last name." Beck said as he turned to Mikey piecing everything together.

"Then he walked into your new high-school" Andre said with a smile having pieced it together. Tori nodded smiling as she also turned to Mikey.

"That was so cheesy you guys." Mikey said with a playful expression that made Tori, Beck and Andre laughed which only caused Jade's face to stiffen.

"Wow! So you guys have known each other for a while" Beck said trying to ignore the thick air between Jade and Mikey, that was gonna take a while to settle, he never would have thought the day would come where Jade had a... **rival.** That certainly looked like what Mikey was turning into.

"Mhm" Tori answered just unable to stop smiling, Mikey seemed to still have that effect on her.

"So...Rodriguez? Are you like Spanish?" Andre asked Mikey who had now stopped his glare battle with Jade, he'll claim his glare was much more friendly.

"Half-Brazilian" he answered proudly.

"Oh cool! I always thought Brazil was awesome and Portuguese is a cool language." Beck told Mikey with an interested smile.

"Really, Portuguese?" Jade asked her boyfriend with a sarcastic expression.

"Is it wrong for me to think Portuguese is cool?" he asked confused at his girlfriend's action. To that she kept quiet cuz' in honest truth she didn't know why she had said that, given Portuguese was a random language to her but still.

"Do you speak Portuguese?" Tori asked suddenly realizing she had never actually heard him speak the language, well to be fair she never asked.

"Eu sou aquele impressionante." he answered with a smirk.

Tori's eyes widened slightly, she had absolutely no idea what he said, all she knew was it was sexy as hell. She half-expected him to sound at least alittle ridiculous, but Mikey Rodriguez seemed to have exactly zero flaws.

"And what does that mean?" Andre asked interested as well.

"I am that awesome" he answered cockily. Beck and Andre chuckled while Jade rolled her eyes.

"Wow! That sounded really cool." Tori said lighting up.

"Why thank you klutzy" he answered with a playful nod and closed eyes.

"Guys!" the group heard another voice as they all turned seeing it was Robbie with Cat right beside him.

The two walked up to their friends who were all around Tori's and Andre's lockers.

"Hey Fro. What's good?" Andre said once Robbie and Cat were standing with them.

"Well Cat needed to get her coloring book, she forgot it in class" Robbie answered as Cat excitedly flipped through her coloring book, she seemed to have landed on the page she was looking as she turned it around so it was visible to her friends.

"Look guys, I colored the elephant green, that's so unnatural" she giggled earning amused stares and chuckles from her friends.

"Can we get to class now!" Jade said not wanting to be within Mikey's proximity right now.

"Yeah we should go! Class start in like a minute" Beck said agreeing with Jade.

"Sure let's get going." Mikey said as the group made to move towards their next class.

"Whoa! New kid" Jade halting the group, Mikey in particular. He looked at her with a bored expression before speaking.

"Yes! Sunshine" he answered with a sneer, her eye twitched just slightly at the nickname but it was enough to satisfy him.

"Just because you and Vega are all Romeo and Juliet now, doesn't mean you've become our friend" she said with a sneer of her own. Mikey's smirk faltered for the first time that day as he and Tori glared at Jade who was the one now smirking.

"Actually...I consider him a friend" Andre said raising his left hand up with a smile. Jade's eyes turned to glare at him.

"Me too!" Beck said with his right hand raised and a smile on his face as well, Jade looked at him with some form of betrayal. Mikey and Tori's expressions were brightening by the second.

Jade couldn't believe them, they'd known him for what? Five minutes! She turned to Cat and Robbie who were slightly behind her to her left. "Robbie, Cat?" she asked with just the slightest hint of a threat in her voice. That seemed enough to get Robbie and Cat to keep their hands down.

"No! You have to let Cat and Robbie make their own decision" Beck intervened knowing exactly why Cat and Robbie's hands were down.

"Mhm." Andre agreed.

Jade groaned inwardly at the two of them but decided she was being alittle petty. "Fine!" she said motioning for Robbie and Cat to do as they pleased.

Beck gave them both a nod and both their hands shot up, with Cat giggling as well. Beck now turned to Mikey.

"Looks like you are now officially our friend" Beck said with mock formality to which Tori laughed and Mikey chuckled. Jade let out a silent heavy breath as the glare and smirk battle between her and Mikey was now normal.

"Why thank you Beck" Mikey answered with just as much mock in his formality as Beck, he then lifted his right arm beside Tori. "Would you mind if I accompany you to class, Miss. Vega" he asked still keeping the formal tone.

"Not at all, Mr. Rodriguez" she answered mimicking his tone as she locked her left arm with his right. They walked past Jade with Mikey giving her a wink.

Beck wrapped his left arm around Jade's shoulder and followed them before Jade and Mikey could get into another argument. Andre, Cat and Robbie right behind him.

"Look, the monkey's yellow, aha ha." Cat said showing Robbie another one of her unnatural coloring's.

* * *

Mikey was in-front of his locker, leaning his back against it. School was over now and he awaited Tori who was asked to stay back in class, the class was fairly entertaining, nothing beat annoying Jade to the point she was resisting pulling a pair of scissors on you.

He know leaned his head also as he popped his bubblegum occasionally as he waited for Tori, he heard a few giggles and whispers pass by in-front of him, undoubtedly girls talking about him. He actually wondered why that never bothered him, he was sure he appeared to other people as a person who would love female attention, but it just wasn't him.

"No sleeping in the hallway." he said a voice say to him, he opened his left eye and found out it was Beck barely five steps away from him.

"Do I get detention." he joked along with Beck now opening both his eyes.

"I'll let you off with a warning." Beck retorted jokingly as they shared a laugh. Beck began rolling in his locker combination so he could get his things. Mikey took notice of the "transparent" design of Beck's locker with hanging flannels.

"Cool locker design." Mikey complimented, Beck turned to him with a smile.

"Thanks. It's nothing though" he replied being his usual humble self.

"Nah it's really unique," Mikey insisted and Beck smiled and gave a nod.

"So what are you gonna do with your locker." Beck asked once he had gotten his things from his locker. He now stood just two steps away from Mikey.

Mikey shrugged and now stood from his leaning position and joined Beck to look at his locker. "I haven't thought about it yet." he answered.

"There's no rush, however you design it is how it's gonna be for the next two years" Beck told Mikey who was now beside him.

"True! I don't really know what to do though, what inspired your design?" he asked Beck who shrugged.

"I just thought of the simplest thing that defines me. My locker's "transparent" cuz' I have nothing to hide." Beck answered simply to which Mikey gave an understanding nod.

"And you also like flannels" Mikey joked making Beck actually laugh.

"Well there's that too" Beck said chuckling, he turned towards Mikey who was looking at his locker chuckling as well. "It'll come to you man" Beck assured him.

Mikey smiled at him in thanks. "So where's Sunshine" he asked popping his bubblegum and folding his arms. Beck squinted his eyes in slight confusion, they opened up when he remembered that was Mikey's nickname for Jade.

"She's waiting for me outside" he answered chuckling at the rivalry that Mikey and Jade had already developed on his first day.

"Guess you gotta get going then" Mikey said in-visioning what Beck would have to deal with if he kept Jade waiting.

"Yep! I'll see you around man." Beck made to shake Mikey who made to bump fists with him. Seeing they both switched and both began to chuckle before agreeing on fist-bumping. They shared a laugh as Beck turned around walking towards the front exit.

Mikey looked at his locker, an image of what the design would be filling his mind. 'Simplest thing that defines you, huh', he thought of Beck's words to himself. The sound of chattering and closing of lockers were getting less, he remembered he was waiting for Tori and wondered why she hadn't come out by now.

He turned away from his locker and made to head back to class but he was immediately halted by a certain five foot six brunette. There she was beside him with her now usual bright smile.

Mikey's eyes widened slightly in pure bewilderment. "How...Have you always been there?" he asked truly confused.

"Like a minute" Tori answered folding her arms, just the slightest hint of a smirk on her face.

"I think I would have noticed" he said still surprised. "Well you looked really deep in thought" she answered honestly.

He thought back to when he was just staring at his locker, was he really doing it for that long? "Oh!" he said as he related to what she was talking about.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked interested.

"Just about fulfilling one of the traditions of Hollywood Arts" he said jabbing his thumb at his locker. She followed his thumb noticing that he hadn't designed it, seeing as it **was** his first day.

"Oh right! You know what your gonna do for it?" she asked stepping closer to him. He glanced at his locker again and he smiled.

"Yeah I do." he answered smiling and turning his face towards her. She smiled and opened her eyes alittle while raising her eyebrows, motioning for him to tell her.

"It's a secret" he answered with a smirk. She squinted her eyes slightly and pouted at him.

"Oh no! Not that face, that's the face that made me agree to carry you through half of our walking exercise." he answered turning his face away playfully.

She laughed and punched his arm playfully, he turned back to her knowing she wouldn't use her cuteness against him anymore.

"So what took you so long." Mikey asked starting conversation as they walked towards the front exit.

"Mr. Daniels was just telling me about this new play that him and Mr. Sikowitz are working on" she answered walking right beside him.

"What about it" he asked pushing the doors open for both of them as they walked into the September L.A air.

"He said he wanted me to play the lead role" she answered.

"Nice. You know what the play was about?" he asked impressed at his friend.

"Not really. I was gonna be the lead so it probably wasn't even that great." she answered with a hesitant shrug. Mikey's face immediately twisted into an expression of disapproval.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking directly at her.

"I mean c'mon...I don't really think I can handle **leading** anything" she said, smiling weakly. It was something that was always a problem for her, she just couldn't think of herself in that position, to her there would always be a Jade, a Cass, a Tabitha and she realized she could only deal with those situations when there was a Mikey.

"That's bullshit Tori" Mikey said seriously as he looked down at her. This attitude she was putting up was very similar to a thirteen year old who was his best friend at summer camp, and he hated it, he hated it because he knew it wasn't her.

"Remember the **death** maize?" he asked Tori who knitted her eyebrows in thought before she started chuckling heavily.

"Yeah. It was illegal making thirteen and fourteen year old kids do that" she said and they both shared a laugh at her very true words.

"Exactly! My memory's alittle scattered, who was it who **lead** our team through two hours of navigating through it." he asked feigning ignorance.

Tori giggled alittle embarrassingly knowing that he was referring to her. "It was just because you-"

"Ah ah ah!" he dismissed her mid-sentence. "I talked. encouraged you, but you did it." he insisted and she sighed shaking her head although she rid the smile on her face.

Mikey then placed his hands in a position that suggested he was holding a map. "It's gonna be a really long walk guys.." he started using the tone of giving a speech. Tori's head shot up and her eyes widened in embarrassment as she realized exactly what he was doing.

"Stop it" she said trying to pull him so she could try her best and restrain him, but he dodged her grab and continued.

"We're gonna need to keep on our feet if we wanna win." he continued and Tori covered her mouth with her palms as she wished the ground would open up and swallow her. Mikey was rein-acting the speech she gave before her team set out into the maize.

 _FlashbackXoXoXoXo_

 _"We can only stop twice, after forty minutes each." a thirteen year old Tori gave out her instructions to her team of about twenty, Mikey standing beside her._

 _"Cass and Tabitha don't know the first thing about something like this so their team won't be a threat. Franky's a by scout so he's probably done something like this before, we have to be fast if we wanna beat his team." she said confidently, Mikey smiled and nodded encouragingly beside her._

 _"How are we supposed to trust klutzy here as our leader." a plump boy in the crowd asked getting voices from the others who agreed with him._

 _Tori was taken back, Mikey's eyebrows knit angrily and he was about to tell the boy exactly why he could trust her. As he parted his lips he felt a soft touch on his shoulder, he turned seeing it was Tori who nodded to him, a motion that said 'I wanna tell them myself'._

 _She turned to the campers and her current teammates. "You have every right not to trust me, but just because I'm alittle clumsy doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing anything." she said letting her frustration fuel her words._

 _"It's not my fault I'm clumsy, we all have one default or the other even if it isn't visible. If your just here to waste your time picking on me, your being very petty, instead of finding someone to pick on to make yourself feel secure.." she paused taking a look at her teammates who seemed to be all fully attentive._

 _"...we can focus on this challenge and get through it together." she finished and looked upon her teammates and fellow campers, dead silence filled the air._

 _"WOOOO!" a cheer broke it and turned to her left to see it was Mikey. He had his right arm raised as he cheered._

 _"WOOOOOO!" the campers followed and cheered as Tori allowed herself a smile. "LET'S DO THIS!" she joined in the cheering as the campers hooted and started walking forward. She now turned and lead them with the map in her hand and Mikey by her side._

 _"Couldn't have said it better myself." Mikey told her with a proud smile and she smiled back gratefully._

 _"Maybe alittle better though" he added cockily with a nonchalant shrug. She gasped playfully at him before bumping him with her shoulder as they both laughed_

 _FlashbackEndXoXoXo_

Mikey finished and looked at a smiling Tori, his best expression on her. "I was inspired" he told her jokingly but honestly.

She looked at him with the smile plastered on her face. "Thanks Mikey!" she said meaning those words.

"You're welcome Tori. So does that mean taking that lead role and owning it." he said now directly in-front of her. She looked up at him with a confident smile.

"Yes!" she answered confidently, because she always found confidence around Mikey. She quickly thought of what would ensure her a good time with this play. "You have to be in the play" she told him hopefully.

He gave her a pointed look while crossing his arms. "Really?"

"C'mon pleeeeeaase!" she pleaded as he groaned and looked down at her. "It'll be no fun without you anyway." she added.

"*sigh* Fine. Baby steps" he caved and she smiled in victory and so did he because her smile was too contagious to be real. "So how're you getting home?" he asked as he and Tori resumed walking.

Tori's eyes widened in horror as she remembered exactly how she was getting home, she quickly picked out her phone from her pocket and hit 5 for Trina's speed dial.

"Everything okay?" Mikey asked wondering what could have made her mood swing so suddenly.

Tori didn't have the chance to answer him as she heard a voice on the other end of the line.

 _"Yes sister?"_ Trina's voice sounded out.

"Trina? Oh my God I'm so sorry you must have been waiting for a long time"

 _"No Not really actually!"_

"What? Where have you been?" Tori asked in mild surprise

 _"Home."_ she answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" was she freakin' serious. "What the hell Trina!" she demanded.

 _"Hey you have no right to bark at me like that. I was waiting a good forty minutes."_ she replied in defense.

"This is not cool Trina" she huffed out angrily.

 _"Relax you can take a bus!"_ she answered actually daring to offer a **solution.**

"Trina y-"

 _"Oh popcorn's ready, see you later."_

"Trina don't-" but she heard the beep signifying Trina had broken the line. "Uh!" she groaned in frustration, her sister could be so impossible.

"Trina?" she heard Mikey ask beside her. She turned to his thinking face remembering he actually didn't know Trina was her sister.

"Um yeah. Long story." She answered with a slight groan and chuckle.

"So if my memory serves right, she's the uncontrollable, crazy older sister" he asked using his knowledge from his and Tori's chats after summer camp before he moved.

"Exactly!" she answered chuckling at her description of Trina to him as at then, not much had changed though.

"And she's the threat Helen has over me, isn't she" Mikey said piecing it together, Tori nodded and he pursed his lips in realization.

"So then you'll understand if I don't come over to your place often." he joked and she laughed.

"I'll give you a heads up when it's safe." she replied jokingly as well. She then allowed herself to slip out of her conversation with Mikey for a second as she now realized she had no way of getting home.

"How am I gonna get home now!" she complained looking up, hoping a car would fall in-front of her but with her luck it would probably fall right on top of her.

"Well since you asked." Mikey said knowing she hadn't but he also knew that Tori did not liking seeming desperate or she probably thought asking him whether he had a car would be alittle picky, selflessness in it's very image people.

She turned to him as he began walking towards the small parking area in-front of the school. she adjusted her bag and followed him. They didn't walk for long as it really was a small area, Mikey stopped in-front of a motorbike. Tori's breath hitched in her throat as she realized that was no ordinary motorbike, she was looking at a Ducati bike.

"Mikey...where did you..get that." she asked in sheer shock, those things were **not** cheap.

"Better question, how haven't they stolen it, it was parked right in the open" he answered with a cocky smirk. Tori's eyes were glued to the Ducati in pure amazement, was she imagining this? Her fries at lunch did taste funny.

"You know seeing you drool is not as sexy as I in-visioned it" she heard his voice breaking her out of her stupor, she quickly inspected below her bottom lip for any spit and she was thankful Mikey was just pulling another one of his jokes.

"Now come on, I haven't had a ride buddy in a while." he said offering his hand. She walked up to realizing she indeed needed help getting on the bike, she grabbed his hand and she trembled just slightly, his hand felt so...warm. He helped on it perfectly so he was holding on to her arms when she was seated, this didn't go unnoticed by her as she shyly looked away from his face.

He seemed to have found it funny as he gave a small laugh and let go of her arms, he then switched his bag position as he now wore it in-front of his chest. He then got on the drivers' position and slid on the leather gloves he placed in the holder.

He reversed the bike into the road slowly, "Grab on" Mikey told her, Tori was caught off guard as she realized what he meant. There seemed to be a lump in her throat all of a sudden, she slowly moved her hands up and wrapped them around his waist, her nervousness went away immediately. He was so unnaturally warm, she didn't know why she was nervous in the first place.

"Someone's comfortable." Mikey said and you could practically hear the grin in his voice, she giggled into his back but her grip around his waist didn't falter.

* * *

Tori was cheering and laughing uncontrollably as the wind blew her hair everywhere, it felt amazing to have the wind in her face. At a point she had wondered what Mikey was gonna do if a cop saw neither of them putting on helmets, but when they were approaching a cop she just felt Mikey raising his left hand and they passed without any other motion.

Right now though she wasn't complaining she was just enjoying the warmth of Mikey's back and the fresh air in her face. She felt the bike slow down before finally stopping. Mikey made to get down from the bike as Tori somewhat reluctantly let go of his waist.

He then helped her off the bike and turned to her. "Hope that was entertaining enough" he asked with a smirk.

"It was okay" she lied through her teeth because it was one of the highlights of her month, it felt so exhilarating, the ridiculous smile on her face probably gave it away anyway.

"Mm" he hummed seeing through my lie with his signature smirk.

"It looks like somebody remembers my house address" she said teasing but also slightly curious, she expected him to have forgotten.

"I'm a stalker" he shrugged it off jokingly, and managed to make her laugh, he'd done that alot today. They both started walking towards the front door. "That spot would be perfect for a **'Beware of Trina'** sign" he said pointing to the spot right before the walkway to her door.

"I will mention that in one of the 'Trina Control' meetings" she answered is joke with hers.

"That's the klutzy I remember" he said smirking on how he knew he was rubbing off on her.

They both shared a laugh as they reached the red-painted front door and Tori rang the bell. Mikey was surveying the area.

"It looks so different." he said comparing it to three years ago.

"Well you were here only once" Tori reasoned to which Mikey pursed his lips and nodded in agreement.

"Your dad still a cop?" Mikey asked remembering when Tori's dad eased a threat to him because he thought Mikey and Tori were dating.

In all fairness they **were** only thirteen and fourteen at the time, but he never forgot the threat, the man was really secure about his daughter back then, he wondered if that had changed. He wondered if Tori's dad ever told her, not that it was so important though.

"Detective now." Tori answered alittle uncomfortably, she knew the dad being a cop topic was always one to keep boys at arms length even they were just friends to her.

"I have like twelve detective jokes inputted in my head, maybe I can actually make him chuckle this time" Mikey joked and Tori chuckled, yet again Mikey showed why he was different, she could see that he wasn't scared, he was probably alittle excited, classic Mikey.

The door swung open not six seconds after Mikey spoke and it was Trina who stood in the doorway.

"Oh you're back...and you brought company" Trina said as her greeting for Tori switched to gawking at Mikey. "It's Mikey Rodriguez right?" she asked placing her right hand on the side of the door and her left on her waist, Mikey nodded with a bearable smile while Tori rolled her eyes.

"Mikey is the boy I was with at summer camp three years ago Trina, you've met him before" Tori reminded as Trina seemed to go into mild thought before her face brightened up even more.

"Oh my gosh! It is you, you look...different" she said with the slightest bite of her lips.

"So do you." he said smiling indifferently, ignoring her little lip motion, Trina Vega had not changed a bit, attitude wise anyway.

"Aren't you gonna come in" Trina said taking a slight step, it was like she already had something planned out, which to Mikey meant he had to leave as fast as possible.

"Wish I could but my mom'll be worried, there's always next time" he offered .

"There is always next time isn't there" Trina answered smiling and waving at him before swaying back into the house.

"I am so sorry" Tori immediately apologized for her sister.

"It's alright, she seems interesting" he said truthfully, being that was the only non-insulting word that came to his head. Tori just chuckled and shook her head at him, almost as if she read his mind.

"So I'll see at school tomorrow I guess" she said slightly disappointed he couldn't come in because of her dis-functional sister.

"Nah I have a gig at a stripper club on Tuesdays" he answered and Tori's immediate reaction was to blush in embarrassment. Mikey burst into laughter at her reaction as she tried to hit him but she forgot his bag now protected his torso.

"You are impossible Mikey Rodriguez"

"Thank you" he replied with a wiggle of the eyebrows and she couldn't stop herself from laughing. "I really have to get going now though" he said actually looking at his time.

"Tell your mom I said hi, and your little sister...Anna" she said remembering the name.

"You remember my sister's name?" he asked bemused.

"I'm a stalker" she replied mimicking a certain someone.

"You're getting good klutzy" he replied with a smirk impressed.

"I learn from the best" she said smiling.

"You got that right" he said pointing a finger at her playfully as he turned to walk away.

"Bye! See you tomorrow" she waved goodbye as he turned just before he could get to his bike.

"Actually-"

"See you tomorrow Mikey" she said again already knowing what he was gonna say. He laughed and got on his bike, he started the again and gave Tori a 'peace' sign before driving off into the road.

"Was that a Ducati?" Trina from nowhere asked, Tori turned and magically Trina was beside her, "Hellooo daddy!" she finished her sentence still admiring Mikey's retreating form.

"You're disgusting" Tori stated who her sister who stuck her tongue out at her childishly before walking back into the house.

Tori shook her head and turned back to Mikey's almost invisible retreating form and she smiled at the sight.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

 **Whew! I am so happy I'm done with the introduction, originally I was gonna leave just chapter 1 as the intro but I just felt I hadn't properly induced Mikey into the story, but now I think I have. Thank you to those of you who reviewed, wasn't much but I'm just starting so I'm not bothered for now. Reviews are my motivation guys, I want to hear your thoughts, your suggestions, you guys are part of the story too : ). So how did you like this chapter, like it? hate it? read and REVIEW! guys, the story properly kicks off from here, chapters lengths will differ, much love, Nuel out.~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed, I think it's a good start. Sorry for making you guys wait so long, I fell really sick and I've been in the hospital for a while, again sorry. Here's chapter three.**

"speech"-

'thoughts'-

 _flashbacks and other necessary things-_

 **Stress(on a word)-**

SHOUTING-

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. All I own is Mikey Rodriguez.

* * *

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Chapter 3**

Tori groaned in sheer disgust at the sound of her alarm clock ringing her ear off, sometimes she wondered why she hadn't broken it yet, but unlike other days where she would prefer lying in her bed all day she actually had a reason to get up, and it was Mikey.

She couldn't stop thinking about how much fun she would have with Mikey here, it made her chuckle happily every time she did.

It took her a good thirty minutes before she got downstairs, clad in a purple long sleeve with slightly lighter purple patterns towards the hem of the t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black flats.

She dropped her bag pack on the couch in the living room upon reaching downstairs, she began walking towards the kitchen with her favorite cereal in mind.

She knit her eyebrows as she saw Trina in the kitchen pouring cereal into a bowl, she was dressed in a red tank top that revealed maybe just alittle too much cleavage, considerably tight faded jeans and dark brown heeled boots.

"Well you certainly dressed up today" Tori said as she walked past Trina to grab her cereal from the cabinet behind her sister.

"I'm trying to impress a certain someone" she said with a sultry smile using her hand to flip her hair, which caused Tori to roll her eyes at her creepy sister.

"You know, scaring every guy off isn't exactly the best tactic." Tori said as she grabbed the carton of milk Trina left on the kitchen table.

"You're just jealous that he's gonna go for the hot older sister" Trina said with her hand on her hip.

Tori's face twisted into shock at her sister's words, "I have no intentions of going for Mikey, he's one of my best friends." she defended.

"Whatever!" Trina dismissed as she started walking towards the front-door.

"Besides what happened to your _Beck will be mine_ plan" Tori asked pouring the milk into her cereal bowl.

"Who says I can't have both" Trina answered briefly turning towards her sister with another one of her sultry smiles.

Beck once told Tori that he, Andre and Robbie had taught Trina a lesson about getting herself into boy trouble. Trust Trina to actually learn the lesson.

"You have ten minutes" Trina told her sister before stepping out the door giving it a light slam as she closed it.

Tori gave another eye roll as she placed her cereal and the milk into the places they were respectfully kept before picking up her cereal.

She walked towards the living room taking a seat on her usual spot on the longest couch, she switched on the TV and randomly tuned in a channel.

She sat eating her cereal for a few minutes before the sound of loud and rushed footsteps drew her attention away from the TV.

She turned to see her mom rushing out of her and her dad's room, looking really in a hurry.

"Hey Mom" she said with alittle worry in her face.

"Oh hey Tori!" her mom answered hurriedly with the quickest smile Tori had ever seen, she reacted like she was...caught.

"You okay mom? What's the rush?" Tori asked just a little bit more worried now.

"It's nothing dear, I just needed to come get something." her mom said with a dismissing tone.

Tori got the message, but that only made her more worried but she decided it was probably adult stuff she didn't understand anyways.

"By the way mom do you remember Mikey Rodriguez?" Tori changed the subject with her worried expression doing a complete 360 into a happy one.

"Um! Was it the boy you met on that first high-school field trip?" her mom asked grabbing her hand-bag from the kitchen counter, Tori wondered how she hadn't noticed that.

"No, the boy who was practically my guardian angel at summer camp" she answered chuckling at how wrong her mom was.

Her mom's face now also lit up considerably now, "Oh, you mean the boy whose father works with a soccer company in Brazil" she said with a smile. Mikey had also grown on her too in just the short two months she knew him.

"Mhm!" Tori replied smiling ridiculously, "He's here in L.A" she added.

"Seriously" Her mom exclaimed with a considerable amount of joy.

"Yep, **and** he goes to Hollywood Arts" Tori added with the smile plastered to her face.

"Tori that's amazing, you should invite him over" her mom offered thinking slightly less about rushing to work.

"Already plan to." Tori answered, in good truth too.

"That's great, well I really have to go dear, have a nice day at school" her mom gave one last wave before heading out the front door.

Tori turned her attention back to her cereal and the TV, about three minutes into the show and practically through her whole cereal she got a text.

She placed the bowl on her lap and picked her phone from her pocket and put it up to her face.

It was from Trina and it read _Twelve minutes sister, I'm sure u'll catch d bus, see u at school ;)._

'WHAT!' Tori exclaimed in her head and rushed towards the front door but she was only there in time to see Trina's car driving up the driveway.

"TRIIINA!" she shouted in known vain as Trina's car continued driving, she huffed in half anger half frustration. Trina did this all the time, she really needed to get her license soon and a freaking car.

She went back into the house straight to the kitchen, she dropped her and Trina's bowls into the dish-washer.

She went back to the living room and flopped down on the couch thinking of ways she could make it to school, her sister was a very frustrating individual.

Then it clicked in her head of a way she could get to school, a much more preferable way at that.

She quickly picked up her phone and hit 5 for her recently added speed dial.

She put the phone to her ear, she heard just two rings before she heard a click and a voice on the other line.

 _"Hello I'm the man of your dreams, which lovely damsel am I talking to now"_ she heard a very cocky British accent answer the phone.

She laughed and shook her head before answering. "Just so happens that I'm actually the woman of **your** dreams" she replied with a British accent of her own. "So you're lucky I called."

 _"I was not expecting that, you are proving to be a worthy banter opponent klutzy"_ she heard Mikey reply in his normal accent.

She gave a laugh, "Thank you but I will have to cut our banter short" she said.

 _"Whatever you say, so what's up!"_ he asked dropping his playful antics.

"I relied on my sister to take me to school" she answered with a huff.

 _"I thought I taught you better than that"_ he said feigning disappointment in his voice.

Tori smiled and shook her head at Mikey's inability to be serious for more than ten seconds.

"Well clearly you didn't teach me well enough" she shot back.

 _"I like to think I'm an excellent teacher"_ he defended.

"Well you'll have time to prove that later, right now I need to get to school" she told with the little seriousness she could muster.

 _"So you're requesting me to your knight in hot pink armor? Considering I'm wearing hot pink underwear right now."_

Tori burst into laughter at the thought of Mikey in hot pink boxer shorts, she barely held onto her phone during her laughing fit.

"You..are just.." she said unable to form words through her chuckles.

Mikey gave a small laugh just because her laugh was so dorky and adorable.

 _"I'll be there in like ten minutes."_ he answered once his laugh was settled.

"Thank you" she said just beginning to get herself together.

She heard him laugh one more time before a beep sounded signifying that Mikey had cut the line.

She dropped her phone on her lap and still maintained her smile while looking at it, she really missed having a friend like Mikey around.

* * *

Tori stood in-front of her house just before the driveway patiently waiting for Mikey, she had a quick glance at her watch. It had been just seven minutes, she put her watch down and stared back at the road.

She saw a motorbike driving up the road, the closer it got the more familiar it looked, and when she saw a very cocky grin on a certain half-Brazilian teenager she knew who it was.

The engine roared as Mikey hit the brakes and stopped in-front of her, he was dressed in more biker friendly clothes today, Tori noticed as he stepped down from the bike.

He wore a black leather jacket over a long white v-neck t-shirt, his silver chain necklace visible outside the t-shirt, slim dark blue jeans finished off with black timberlands.

"Hello woman of my dreams." he greeted with his trademark smirk.

She giggled at his joke before replying, "You're late" she said with a playful smile.

"Sorry this hot girl came over to my house last night and..well you know how it goes" he answered with his trademark smirk.

Tori closed her eyes as she looked towards the sky biting her lower lip to stop herself from blushing.

Mikey laughed out as usual, it was really easy and very fun to tease Tori Vega.

"You are never going to stop with those are you." she asked once she rid herself of the images that were threatening to form in her mind.

"Nope" he answered with a grin and stuck his arms out towards her.

Tori realized he was signifying that he wanted to help her on the bike, she forgot he had to do that.

She smiled and held onto his arms while he lifted her up slightly and onto the bike, Tori noted how he comfortably did with little to no effort, either she was lighter than she thought or Mikey was hitting the gym consistently.

He stepped onto the driver's position, wearing his bag in-front of him as usual, he wore the gloves provided before he placed his hands on the handles and the bike engine roared to life.

Mikey turned his head towards Tori and motioned towards his waist, she grabbed the message and held onto his waist placing her head on his back as the bike rode up into the road.

They made it to school in about five minutes and had to hurry to class seeing as it started in about two minutes.

Mikey and Tori walked straight to through the school's front door and towards her locker.

"Don't you have get anything from your locker?" Tori asked while they walked towards her locker.

"Actually I got all the books I need for today right in here" Mikey answered jabbing his thumb at his bag slung over his right shoulder.

"Really? You're gonna carry all your books for all your periods today?" Tori asked slightly confused.

"Well yeah, gotta keep the newly designed locker hidden until I show you guys later" Mikey said with a smirk already anticipating Tori's reaction.

"You designed your locker already?!" she said in mild shocked which Mikey was already expecting.

"Mhm" he replied and leaned his back on the locker next to Tori's as they reached it.

"That was quick, way too quick" she exclaimed, she hadn't even opened her locker as she was too busy staring at him in shock.

He just gave a small chuckle at her reaction. "I came back here when I left your place, I told Helen I wanted to design my locker and I did. It took a while" he answered casually.

Tori still looked at him with a confused expression, he pointed towards her locker signifying that she should start getting her things.

She put Mikey's locker at the back of her mind for the moment and proceeded to open hers.

She finished getting the necessary books and off-loading the unnecessary ones as she closed her locker shut.

She turned to Mikey who now had his arms folded while he kept an amused face as he looked at her.

"Can I just get a peak" she asked in sheer curiosity and slight desperation.

"Nope" he replied with a smile as he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around pushing her towards class.

"Mikeeey!"

"Nope."

* * *

They made it towards the door as Tori swung it in with Mikey right behind her, the two took their seats on the third row like they had the day before, it was definitely becoming Mikey's usual seat.

"Sup campers" Andre greeted them both with a tease. They both chuckled, Mikey stretched his fisted hand towards Andre inviting a fist bump which Andre gladly gave.

"Hey Andre" Tori greeted back.

"You guys barely made it in time" Beck said to the both of them.

"Oh yeah, see this girl came over and.."

"Trina ditched me and Mikey had to pick me up" she interrupted Mikey once she recognized what he was about to say. She turned to him with a _really?_ face. He just shrugged nonchalantly as she rolled her eyes.

Beck had a small smile on his face once he himself pieced together what was gonna come out of Mikey's mouth.

Jade was busy inspecting her nails so as to not verbally assault Mikey but he definitely had other ideas.

"Gooood Morning West!" he smirked as he greeted her, it was almost expected.

She raised her head up and turned to him with a very obvious sarcastic smile. "Rodriguez!" she greeted back.

"We're formal now, I like it" he continued to smirk and she rolled her eyes and did a mini gag.

Mikey smiled and slumped back into his seat, Tori and Beck rolled their eyes in unison.

The front door swung open as their colored rag clad teacher walked in.

"Gooood Morning" Sikowitz smiled as he greeted his students in a similar fashion to how Mikey greeted Jade

Everyone turned to face him putting their full attention on him, Sikowitz as usual sucked on the green straw to his coconut before dropping it on the cabinet beside the window.

"As you all know myself and Mr. Daniels are conducting a play coming up very soon." he said getting of nods and hums of conformation.

"Well you should know auditions are today during third period." he said as he brought out a paper from his...well he didn't have pockets so...

"This is a list of the people who signed up to audition in this class, so I'm gonna pass it around as those of you who wanna participate write down your names". he instructed as he handed the paper to a boy in the front row.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need a re-fill" he said as he grabbed his coconut and headed out through the door.

"Ready to get that lead role" Mikey smirked as he nudged Tori, him as well as everyone else ignoring their teacher's last statement, he was adapting fast.

"As long as you get a main role" she answered referring to their deal yesterday.

"Yeah I got it" he said with an eye roll as he took the paper offered to him from the person in-front of him.

He looked at and saw that Cat and Robbie had already signed up, he smiled already knowing after him, Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade were all probably gonna sign up too. He could already tell how close they all were, he really didn't wanna mess up becoming part of them.

He signed in his name and passed the list to Tori who signed in her name with full confidence and passed it back to Andre who was probably gonna sign up as well.

"What's the play about anyway?" Mikey still completely oblivious to what he auditioning for.

"Didn't send the script to your e-mail." Tori asked her close friend.

"First, No! Second, why doesn't he just give us the script directly".

"He's like the laziest teacher ever so he doesn't do photo-copies" she answered. "You sure you didn't get it, he usually sends it to the whole class." she asked in slight confusion.

"Maybe he just sent it to the talented ones you know." Tori let out a groan which was followed by a irritated huff from Mikey, of course they knew who it was.

Mikey turned and faced Jade who had a smirk on her face while she passed the list to Beck who was already shaking his head in preparation for the back and forth that was coming.

" **You** got it! So I don't see how how your statement is justified" Mikey shot back at her with a smirk of his own.

"I know why you didn't get it" Andre said to Mikey just as Jade had prepared to throw one back at Mikey.

"Really! Why?" Mikey asked putting most of his interest on Andre now.

"You haven't done the bird scene." Andre said which caused Mikey to give him a confused straight face while his friends had looks of remembrance.

"I have another theory" Jade said raising her hand with a grin on her face.

"We'd really prefer if you kept it to yourself" Mikey told her with a sarcastic smirk which fell back into slight confusion. "Now can someone tel me what the bird scene is" he directed the question to all his friends.

"It's like this..." Tori started but was immediately hushed by her friends, Andre actually going as far as holding Tori's mouth closed.

"Uuum...am I missing something." Mikey asked bewildered at his friends.

"Sorry dude, we kinda took an oath" Beck told him.

"We're not allowed to tell anyone about the bird scene." Robbie furthered.

"Yeah Sikowitz made it pretty clear." Cat said holding a bubble stick that everyone **just** noticed mysteriously.

"Some of us forgot about that!" Andre using his eyes to point to the held Tori in-front of him, he let her go once he was done talking.

"Put simply, we're gonna let you fail on your own." No-one but of-course Jade said to Mikey.

"I give you a B for effort" he said squinting his eyes and grinning sarcastically. She gave one right back as they had a short glaring match.

This was still very unusual in the gang's eyes, normally they would be worried about anyone who argued with Jade like this. She would probably get a pair of scissors and cut her name into their back, but with Mikey he was just gonna probably tie her to his Ducati and take a long ride the next day.

Mikey slumped into his seat once he stopped his glaring match with Jade. "C'mon you guys what is this? some secret vudu initiation." he said in slight frustration which caused his friends to chuckle.

"Don't sweat it the bird scene's nothing" Beck assured him.

"Yeah it's basically..."

"SSHHHHH!" Tori started but was instantly hushed by her friends, with a more profound "Shut it Vega!" from Jade.

Mikey chuckled a bit as he looked at Tori who mouthed a "sorry" to him which just made his chuckle turn into a small laugh.

The class had waited five more minutes for Sikowitz to return to the class, in which Cat had been blowing bubbles around the room for two minutes, which resulted in the mixture of amusement and irritation from the class.

Long story short, Jade broke the bubble stick half and Cat actually cried alittle.

"Sorry for the wait" Sikowitz said stepping through the door and unto the mini stage. "Took the first refill on the spot.." he paused taking a sip from from his coconut "..mM extra chunky" he smiled.

Mikey leaned towards Tori and whispered. "Milk gets chunky when it goes bad"

"He knows" Tori whispered back, leaving Mikey looking at their teacher in a slightly different light.

"Ah so must of you are auditioning as usual." Sikowitz said looking at the list that he had received back.

"Ah Mikey you're auditioning too" Sikowitz smiled as he looked at Mikey.

"Yeah! You may have to pay though, this kind of talent doesn't usually come for free" Mikey answered pointing to himself with a grin.

This elected chuckles and some laughs from the class, mostly the female half.

Sikowitz chuckled a bit himself, "Well I hope that talent is good enough to help you pass a test." he said dropping the list on the short cabinet.

"To partake in school plays you have to pass a simple test." he told Mikey.

"The Bird scene?" Mikey asked already knowing he was right.

"You've been informed?" Sikowitz asked with a serious raised eyebrow at the gang, his voice dropping uncharacteristically.

"Just the name!" Mikey defended them seeing they were actually alittle scared, frankly he was alittle scared too.

"I don't know anything else about it" he reassured Sikowitz whose goofy smile was immediately back on his face.

"Good!" he said much more Sikowitz like.

"Did you see his eyes?" Beck whispered to Jade.

"I think the list burned alittle" Jade said in meek surprise.

"Well it's basically rein-acting an ironic or well known scene of a movie, TV show, or even a novel involving a bird" Sikowitz explained as Mikey nodded.

"That's easy!" he said confidently, making Tori smile, Beck as well.

"Let's hope so" Jade said not even turning to look at him, making him roll his eyes.

"Well C'mon then, on stage" Sikowitz instructed. Mikey gave Tori a quick wink and stood up making his way towards the stage. Tori laughed as he walked with so much confidence, of-course he was going to kill the bird scene, but once he accidentally asked, "How awesome was that?" he'd fail.

Mikey stood facing everyone, smirk plastered to his face. He brought out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and made it into a bird and kept it on the window right under the sun.

"It's day two and I think I'm starting to see light" his voice dropped dramatically to just a whisper but somehow the whole class still heard him.

"I told myself I wouldn't talk to you again" he continued softly stepping towards the paper-made bird.

"But you're the only one that gets me" everyone in the class was giving Mikey their undivided attention...including Jade.

"They think I'm crazy when I'm the only normal one...they've never met anyone like me, the fact that I'm different.." Jade's gaze softened and so did Tori's.

"...the fact that I may be better, the fact that I'm right." he said stroking the wing of the parer bird. Beck digested every word, Mikey was in-fact rein-acting a bird scene from a novel.

"But you'll be here, you know the truth. You know I would have never taught of the possibility of something like you existing...you're appearance disagreeing with your nature" even Sikowitz was somewhat entranced by Mikey's performing.

"You, a magnificent creature, no not creature...work of art, you.."

"..the White Raven" Beck finished in unison with Mikey, whispering it to himself, smiling as he did so.

Mikey stood straight from the slightly slouched position he was in and while facing the crowd with his left leg crossing his right, he bowed and was met with whistle and applause from hi classmates and teachers.

Jade didn't find herself clapping or even show any form of appreciation for Mikey's performance, but didn't find herself show any form of dissatisfaction or disapproval to it either.

Beck and Tori were both smiling, for the same view but different reasons. Mikey managed to return a smile towards them both and even Cat who Robbie had just stopped from clapping.

"So how awesome was that on a scale of 0-MIkey" he asked cockily.

'Oh shit!' Tori groaned in her head, well everyone who had just talked with Mikey once must have seen that coming.

Sikowitz still with the smile on his face clasped his hands together in excitement.

"That was brilliant Mikey, the passion, the ability to draw the crowd in, you did wonderfully" Sikowitz praised.

Mikey's smirk grew as he congratulated himself. 'Hehe I knew it, piece'a...' his thoughts were interrupted by words he wouldn't have expected to be uttered towards him.

"But..you fail" Sikowitz said flatly as the class joint him to give Mikey a straight face.

"Um...excuse me?" he asked hoping a rabbit would jump out of Robbie's hair cuz' this was definitely a joke.

"You did great, but you fail. Sorry you can't be in the play." Sikowitz answered flatly again.

Mikey actually couldn't believe anything he just heard. He looked around the class, Cat and Robbie trying to keep straight faces and failing, Andre succeeding, Beck's face said one thing, his eyes another, Jade's sarcastic grin back in full effect.

And then Tori's worried face, he knew he could do this bird scene thing again, since it was mandatory to act in at least one school play after all, but what was wrong with this performance. He'll tell what, nothing!

"Um..sorry not to disrespect your opinion or anything.." Mikey started and the whole class turned to him, Jade's grin gone.

"...I actually killed that performance, not to be cocky but I would know. I may not have had props or anything but that right there with the paper-made bird.." he paused pointing at the bird he made.

"...was a good bird scene, if your gonna pass me for any other performances, you should pass this one too." he said confidently backing his performance.

Sikowitz had a huge grin on his face as he started clapping slowly, he was soon joined by the rest of the class, even Jade, not without intervention from Beck though.

Mikey looked at the class in slight confusion at the class then at his teacher.

"Always be confident with your performances Mikey" Sikowitz said patting his back. "Third period, don't be late."

Mikey chuckled knowing Sikowitz was referring to the auditions. He stepped off the stage and headed towards his seat where he could already see the welcoming smile from Tori, he cast a quick look to Jade.

"Well that was easy!" he said to her and she actually gave him a smile that said get lost. He chuckled as he walked past her.

He sat down next to Tori with confidence pouring out of him.

"That's how you do the bird scene" Andre said from behind them, a smile on his face as well.

"Well you can't say you didn't expect it" Mikey and Andre shared a laugh and fist-bump.

Mikey turned his attention towards Tori who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well someone's happy." he said chuckling at his close friend.

"I was just you were gonna screw up and break your promise." she answered nonchalantly.

Mikey squinted his eyes and raised his eyebrow. "No you weren't" he said to her with his smirk back to his face.

She laughed at how he was very accurate, she knew he would pass, unlike her four to five times he did on his first try.

"Hey and lunch time is my unveiling" he said with a wink as she rolled her eyes chuckling at his antics, but she secretly was happy, she really wanted to what he did with his locker.

* * *

Tori sorted out her books, after lunch was the first auditions. She closed and turned only to be greeted with a person right behind her.

"Ah!" she semi-shouted and jumped slightly but calmed down realizing it was just Mikey.

He greeted her with a smirk, she replied by smacking his muscular stomach. He raised his hands in playful defense.

"I would like to know what I did to deserve that." he said, his tone playful.

"You scared me, you know I'm sure you wanted some of my books to fall" she accused him playfully as well.

"Well no! but there's an idea" he said planning one for the future. She smacked him again.

"You know those are starting to hurt." he complained unseriously.

She stuck out her tongue at him playfully as he shook his head at her. They then started walking towards Mikey's locker.

"So your locker?" Tori asked excitingly as they reached, her eyes on the mini-curtain covering it.

"Don't worry klutzy, my master piece is ready to be revealed, the others wanted to see it too." Mikey told her.

"Oh seriously!"

"Yep!" answered Becks' voice from behind them.

Mikey and Tori turned around to see their friends walking towards them.

"Just for the record, I was forced." Jade said casting her boyfriend a mini-glare.

"C'mon let's see it" Beck said ignoring his girlfriends' glare.

"Alright." Mikey said stepping towards his locker like an artist.

"Boys and girls.." he said making them smile in amusement, well except Jade..you know how it is.

"Festa seus olhos.." he spoke in his native tongue, causing chuckles from his friends especially Cat.

"...sobre esta magnifica armario" he said using his arms to emphasize the last two words.

"And that means?"Andre asked with an amused smile.

'Who cares?' thought Tori, she wouldn't mind Mikey always talking to her like that.

"Feast your eyes upon this magnificent locker" he translated then pulled the curtain down.

Everyone had a brief eye widen as they took in Mikey's locker.

It was a...painting, grafted into his locker. It portrayed a little boy wearing a hat backwards, the Brazilian flag symbol on it. He was staring at the city from the top of a small stone hill, thought clouds above his head showing he dreamed to one day leave Brazil and make it in Hollywood. The thought clouds were filled with images of a Grammy, Golden globe and Tony award.

It was...beautiful.

"So I'm gonna assume you guys like it?" Mikey asked grinning at his friends' expression, he even noticed a glitch in Jade's void of emotion looking face.

"It's so pretty" Cat giggled and clapped.

"Man that's sick, how'd you.." Andre started followed by Tori,Beck and Robbie, all showing their amazement as well.

Jade just stood, not joining in. 'It's alright, whatever.' she thought to herself and hated that she hesitated to beleive her own thoughts.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

 **A/N: First I apologize again, I still feel you guys deserve one. Well that was chapter three guys. I hope you liked it. Read and REVIEW. If you have any personal questions, you know what to do, straight to PM. Love you guys, Nuel out~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Damn look at those reviews, I literally cannot even begin to thank you guys, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed I love you guys so much. And a shout out to the guest who officially named Mikey's ships lol, I like them. A little note before I get on with this chapter, it's a simple and really cheesy one, from here on out, expect the unexpected ;) . God that was so lame *shakes head*. On with chapter four.**

"speech"-

'thoughts'-

flashbacks and other necessary things-

 **Stress(on a word)-**

SHOUTING-

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. All I own is Mikey Rodriguez.

* * *

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Chapter 4**

It was third period now and the gang was in the auditorium along with all the other people who wanted to audition. Second period was a complete blur since they were all excited for the audition.

Though Andre still had a perfect memory of second period from the first bell to the last, he had been _lucky_ enough to have Mikey and Jade right across each other with him in the middle, he thought he was the nice one, what did he ever do to deserve that.

The gang excluding Cat since she was currently auditioning, and Robbie who was helping Sinjin out with a _dilemma_ he didn't want to disclose, were all seated together among the hoard of students scattered around the room.

"This is actually pretty good," Mikey said holding one of the scarce five copies of the script.

"Yeah it's actually really well written" Tori agreed with her friend.

"You're auditioning for Kate?" Mikey asked Tori.

"Mhm! I think it's amazing how she goes from shy, helpless girl to a confident woman." Tori stated.

"Don't forget her brother, pervert fuckboy who becomes a moral minded movie director" Mikey said with an amused smile.

"Which is why I'm auditioning for that role" Beck said treating his friends to a good laugh.

"Well I'm auditioning for the normal best-friend, what role you auditioning for Jade?" Andre asked Jade who was seated right beside him.

"Mia" Jade answered, arms crossed as she relaxed into the seat.

"Isn't she the girl who hates almost everyone?" Andre asked.

"Especially Kate" Tori said.

"That's the one!" she sneered at Tori, "Hope you get your part Vega" she smiled sarcastically.

Tori glared at her while Andre and Beck shook their heads simultaneously. Beck decided to ask the last person left.

"Mikey?"

Mikey turned towards Beck realizing he was asking the question.

"Well isn't it obvious, I'm auditioning for Blake, the lead" he answered being smug as usual.

"You're auditioning for the actual lead" Tori asked mildly shocked, well yeah they agreed he would go for a lead role, she really didn't expect him to go for the actual lead.

"Why not? I mean for starters he hates Mia" Mikey said smirking at Jade, "Hope you get your part" he said and she replied with the middle finger, he'd seen that one coming for some time now.

Tori was in kind of cluster of feelings, well first off she was obviously happy, Mikey got the part. But, him being the lead and her being the lead meant that..

"He's..um..Kate's love interest too" she said a little awkwardly.

"Yeah isn't that awesome." Mikey exclaimed happily.

Well he was definitely okay with it, "I think it's gonna be fun" he added with his smile, that smile he always gave her, meaning he wasn't thinking of them doing this as anything other than the friends they were.

"Yeah! Awesome." she said a little more hesitantly than she intended.

"So dude I heard you actually directed a school play once" Mikey said to Beck.

"Yeah it was pretty cool, I..." Beck replied as they launched into conversation, Andre joining in shortly but Tori already zoned them out before that.

She was just thinking to herself, what exactly was she feeling? This was **not** a big deal, Mikey auditioning for the role was no big deal. She repeated that in her head a few times and faced her friends again.

Something strange filled her line of sight immediately, Jade was looking at Mikey, like **looking**. Her face was practically emotionless but it was still directed to Mikey, Tori felt something then too but that was all it was, a feeling. She couldn't identify it.

Then it seemed she herself had been looking at Jade for a little too long, Jade turned and met Tori's gaze straight in her eyes causing the brunette's body to jump slightly before she averted her gaze.

"Next: Jade West" announced Jade's turn, she still held her gaze on Tori's averted face for a moment before standing up to head to the audition room.

"Good luck" Beck wished his girlfriend.

"Knock 'em dead West" Mikey said as she walked past him.

"Wish I could but you'll be too far away and I left my good scissors at home." she answered not bothering to look back at him.

Mikey then turned to face Beck, "She's a keeper man" he told Beck who chuckled along with Andre.

Mikey had a chuckle as well and realized there was a chuckle missing, the almost as cute as Cat's and probably a little more embarrassing Tori's.

Mikey turned towards said friend and saw she was actually just raising her head up.

"You okay Tor?" Mikey asked with concern. She looked up and realized all three boys were looking at her.

"Hm..What?" she asked awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine" she answered. "I'm okay" she reassured when she noticed Mikey facially asking her if she was completely sure. He nodded and turned back towards Beck.

Tori inwardly breathed as she finally settled, her gaze shifting to the door which Jade had just gone through and Cat was currently skipping out of, before it shifted back to Mikey.

* * *

"You used to be a ventriloquist?" Mikey asked Robbie as he sipped his soda.

They were on their usual lunch table, Mikey taking a seat in between Robbie and Tori.

"Yepsies! Only one in the school" Robbie answered proudly.

"How come you were the only one" Mikey asked.

"No-one else wanted a puppet as a close friend" Andre answered in Robbie's place.

"Rex was not a puppet!" Robbie exclaimed defensively.

Andre shook his head while Mikey laughed. "In other news" Tori said helping Robbie out of his situation.

"They're releasing the cast for the play tomorrow" she said brightening up.

"Someone's confident" Beck smiled as he noticed Tori's expression, she smiled back in his direction thankfully.

"Too long" voiced Jade from beside Beck, no doubt referring to how long Beck and Tori smiled at each other, which was probably like a second.

Tori and Beck rolled their eyes but did as Jade wanted and looked elsewhere.

"You can be so unnecessary you know" Tori said to her.

"That's how I like it" Jade answered with a mini glare.

Mikey chuckled at Jade's antics before turning towards his childhood friend.

"Hey so you wanna practice at your house" he asked.

"But we don't even know if we got the parts" Tori said smiling at her friend's over-confidence.

"We'll get them by tomorrow big deal" he answered yet again talking like he already got the part.

"Keep your ego down Rodriguez, you're head's already big enough" Jade shot at Mikey.

"That is definitely the funniest thing you've said since I came here" he answered unfazed. Cue the glaring match.

"You guys are really ridiculous you know that" Beck told his friend and girlfriend with an amused smile.

"Understatement of the fucking decade" Andre groaned out loud.

"Two days" Robbie said referring to how long Mikey had been here while holding two fingers up. Beck and Andre followed suit raising their fingers, Tori laughed at their antics.

Mikey and Jade on the other hand where still deciding who had colder eyes before they cut it off.

"Hey anybody seen Cat?" Robbie asked. The gang noticed she wasn't there obviously, it was Cat, but it was barely five minutes of lunchtime left and she still wasn't there.

"Didn't she say something about releasing her inner artist or whatever" Jade said joining in the conversation.

"Yeah but she always says stuff like that, doesn't normally keep her from lunch" Andre reasoned.

"Wait so you guys didn't see her?" Mikey said alerting his friends.

"See her where?" Tori asked.

"Like at her locker right before lunch period" he answered, surprised that he was the only one who saw her.

"What was she doing?" Beck asked calmly.

"Well she just taking some stuff out of her locker..."

 _Flashback_

 _Mikey unloaded his bag and closed his locker as he started heading towards the food court, Just as he was about to turn the next hallway he caught sight of a certain red-head off-loading her locker._

 _"Hey Cat" Mikey greeted as he approached her, as he got closer he noticed that she was holding some kind of device._

 _"Hey Mikey" Cat greeted back cheerfully with her contagious smile._

 _"What's that thing you got there?" he asked referring to the fat navy blue cone thing in her hand._

 _"It's a secret" she whispered, she seemed fond of wanting to keep secrets nowadays._

 _Mikey knew even when she said it like that she was serious, Cat was a very interesting person._

 _"So you can't tell me" he asked already having an idea._

 _"Nope and nothing you say..or do can change my mind" she said cutely raising her nose in the air._

 _"I'll say something in Portuguese"_

 _"It's a smoke device my brother gave me" she revealed immediately. Mikey laughed as she did so, she was unrealistically adorable._

 _"Now say something in Portuguese" she squealed._

 _"Seu cabelo `e muito vermelho" he said as she giggled._

 _"Wait..what does that mean?" she stopped giggling when she realized she didn't understand anything he said._

 _"Your hair is very red" he answered as she resumed her giggling while Mikey smiled._

 _Flashback End_

"HER BROTHER!" they all shouted in Mikey's direction.

"Uuum...yeah" he answered awkwardly due to how scary his friends looked in that very moment.

"Did she say anything else about the smoke device?" Beck asked.

"She said it was gonna help her show the whole school her 'inner artist' ", he answered. "Did I miss something?"

"How the hell did he get a smoke device" Beck thought out loud.

"More importantly where?" Tori added.

"Most importantly, what the hell does Cat wanna do with it." Andre exclaimed.

"Well she may...uh..I got nothing" Robbie tried to reason.

"She said the whole school?" Jade asked to which Mikey nodded.

Then she figured it out and sighed. "Oh shit", and as soon as those words left Jade's mouth everyone in the food court jumped slightly at the sound of a mini-explosion from inside the school filled their ears.

After about thirty seconds of panicking everyone eased up, not because they suddenly become calm, oh no, it was because of the pink smoke that was visibly escaping through almost every window in the building.

Tori and her friends save for Mikey all groaned in frustration, he was still in shock.

Then a certain tiny figured red-head covered in what looked like pink pixie dust walked out to the food court.

"Well at least the whole school saw" she said once she was standing in-front of her friends.

"Where does the inner-artist come in here" Beck asked hoping there was reason to this at least.

"The smoke's pink" she answered as she blew some dust off her arm and followed by her trademark laugh.

"How the hell did you do that anyway?!" Mikey asked still in slight shock, it would surprise you to know that the rest of his friends already put this as a _Cat_ moment in their mind.

"Oh it's easy I just.." she started and made to push a button on the portable machine she was still holding.

"NO!" her friends exclaimed loudly as Beck snatched it away from her.

She frowned and joined them sitting around the table, still covered in 'whatever it was'.

* * *

The sound of Mikey's motorbike scraping the concrete to a stop was heard as he got down and helped Tori get down as well.

"Well that was officially the most entertaining day of my life" Mikey said with a big grin on his face.

"More entertaining than when Tabitha cried 'cuz she lost her hair-pin during an exercise" Tori asked with a playfully shocked face.

"Oh no second! second most entertaining definitely" he said wondering how he forgot that day, him and Tori had a nice laugh.

As they had done the day before they walked up towards her front-door and Tori rand the bell.

"Hey you know it would be the absolute awesomest thing in the world if you stay over for at least lunch today" Tori said not hiding her huge plea in her voice.

Mikey chuckled and thought about it, "My parents though, I mean I've told them about you" he said as Tori tried to erase the thought of how Mikey just made it sound like she was his secret girlfriend.

"Really?" She asked, her face brightening up.

"Yeah and they told me to tell you and your parents something too." he added raising his right index finger slightly as he remembered.

"Really? What?" she asked.

"Something about you, Trina, your parents, coming over for...dinner was it, I can't really remember I zoned out" he trailed off shrugging.

Tori on the other hand had a shocked smile on her face as she realized exactly what he saying.

"Mikey Rodriguez you are an asshole" she joked and punched his bag protected torso. He just laughed and held back her hands.

"You're parents invited us over for dinner?" she asked in joyful shock.

"Mhm, you were gonna find out anyway" he told her and when she opened her mouth to ask how the front door swung open.

"Because I was gonna tell you" Holly Vega answered once she was visible in place of the door.

"Mom you know!" Tori asked her mom with slightly wide eyes.

"What it's not like it's a secret" her mom said defensively as Mikey laughed and Tori shook her head playfully.

"Mikey it's great to see you" Holly acknowledged Mikey's appearance.

"Thank you Mrs. Vega, it's nice to see you too " he smiled at her in gratitude.

"You should stay and have lunch" she offered.

"Yes! yes, you should definitely do that" the older Vega sister appeared from behind her mother, smiling mischievously at Mikey.

It just made him shudder slightly, "Well I guess my parents would understand if it's you guys" Mikey pondered out loud.

"That sounds like a yes" Tori said happily. Holly smiled at her daughter's reaction before turning to Mikey.

"Come on, come in Mikey" she said as she walked back inside the house.

Tori smiled at Mikey and he returned it before they both entered the house.

"Still just like how I remember it" Mikey commented once he was inside the house.

"Well some things are actually different" Tori told him dropping her bag on the couch, a motion which Mikey followed.

"Yeah like my room" Trina said stepping in-front of Mikey and Tori, "You could come check it out" she offered with that dangerous smile she usually only had around Beck, how about that for subtle.

"Trina!" Holly scolded from the kitchen, her daughter was really was amazingly blunt sometimes.

"What?" she defended.

"Actually Tori and I have to practice our lines for a school play." Mikey said formulating a plan to get away from Trina.

Tori was in slight shock at first but then she caught on quickly.

"Yeah Mr Daniels and Mr Sikowitz have us really busy from today" she played along, her and Mikey professionally acting it out.

"You guys go study" Holly dismissed them, she suspected it was just an excuse to get away from Trina but she didn't mind helping them out.

"Thanks mom!" Tori thanked her mom picking up her bag-pack from the couch, like earlier Mikey followed after her as they both headed for the stairs.

"Playing hard to get." Trina said with a freaky glint in her eye once Tori and Mikey were no longer in sight. "I like it" she added as her mom shook her head in a mixture of feelings.

"Come help me with lunch Trina" Holly instructed as she got a turkey out of the freezer.

"What! But I wanna go...study." she replied lamely.

"Seriously" Holly said giving her daughter a deadpan look.

Trina sighed in irritation before she started clearing the lunch table.

* * *

Meanwhile Mikey and Tori had successfully escaped and were now on her bed, Tori sat leaning her back against the head of the bed, Mikey sat directly opposite her slouching backwards since he didn't have anything to lean on.

"Again sorry about my dis-functional sister" Tori apologized.

"It's alright, in the end you can't blame her, I mean look at me" he said with his ever growing ego and trademark smirk.

Tori rolled her eyes and threw a pillow which nailed him right in the face.

He let his back fall to the bed with the pillow still over his head.

"Ow!" he remarked raising his arms to which Tori just giggled.

"So what do you wanna do?" Mikey asked putting the pillow under his head and remained in his laying position.

Tori thought about how the whole practicing their lines thing was just an excuse, she completely forgot that they would actually have to do something while they were in her room.

"Um..I dunno" she answered honestly.

"The fact that I'm lying down on your bed didn't give you any ideas?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Tori immediately got the idea and was sure her face currently rivaled the color of her red carpet floor.

She then grabbed her second pillow and started attacking Mikey who was exploding with laughter.

"Being violent can kill the mood you know" he said as he tried to protect himself from Tori's vicious pillow attacks.

She then used her feet and pushed them into his side knocking him off the bed.

He lifted himself so only his head was visible to Tori from where she sat.

"Shut up please" she told him still unable to rid herself of that blush on her face.

He smirked and climbed back on the bed, satisfied with his daily, more like hourly actually, Tori tease.

"Okay fine what should we do then?" he asked his setting back his pillow under his head.

Tori momentarily won the battle over her mind which threatened to form very inappropriate images in her head and began to brainstorm on what they should do. Then she decided to bring up a topic that had been bothering her.

"We could talk about the play?" she offered.

"But we haven't even gotten the roles yet." Mikey replied with a smug grin.

Tori use her foot to nudge him knowing he was throwing back her earlier comment at her, he just gave a face and whispered "Ow!".

"I thought we could talk about the scenes between Blake and Kate" she offered again.

"What's there to talk about? Apart from the fact that your acting game has to be seriously strong" he said.

"Really? Why?" she asked him with a confused raised eyebrow.

"Well Kate resists Blake's charms at first, my charms are literally irresistible, so if I put a little Rodriguez charm into Blake's character, that's gonna be hard for you." he spoke like it was a fact, his grin at the end said otherwise.

Tori rolled her eyes almost on reflex.

"C'mon I'm serious" she said in attempt to stop Mikey from being so unserious.

"Just sayin'. So what scene do you wanna talk about?"

Tori unwillingly swallowed once he asked that, she knew the the reason might seem lame to him but she just couldn't get it out of her head.

"It's just you know...they have like a ten second kissing scene" she blurted out hoping she didn't sound as lame as she thought.

"Yeah..so?" Mikey asked sitting up as Tori faced him. "Haven't you ever done a scene where you had to kiss someone?"

"Well..yeah but this is different it's..you" she replied.

"Yeah it's me so? Tori you're one of my best friends on the whole planet, I could kiss you right now and it wouldn't mean anything." he said.

She slowly sunk in his words and didn't know if she felt a little flushed because he said he could kiss her right now, or a little disappointed because he said it wouldn't mean anything.

"It's just a kiss scene with your super hot childhood friend, nothing Tori Vega can't handle" he said giving her that grin that she knew meant that he meant his words.

She just smiled awkwardly for a second and briefly looked down.

"Yeah you're right, I mean it's just a kiss scene" she said using her acting skills so her words wouldn't betray her.

"Exactly! Hell if we had the script I would practice the scene with you right now" he added.

"Yeah" she smiled at Mikey who saw it as her smiling at her silliness, not knowing how hard she fought not to make her smile look awkward.

Mikey flopped back down on the bed once him and Tori were on the same page...more or less.

"So you once got a zombie mask stuck to your face?" Mikey asked releasing a small chuckle.

"Ugh! Oh my God I was scraping glue off my face for three days" Tori groaned as she remembered and her and Mikey shared a laugh.

From there on they got lost in conversation, both exchanging stories from when they last saw till date, Tori even found out on a side note that Mikey just drew the design for his locker and had someone else graft it into his locker.

Their earlier conversation practically forgotten, at least for Mikey.

* * *

The theatre class students were all seated in class facing Mr. Sikowitz, awaiting him to tell them if him and were done casting them for the play.

"So I'll just get right to it then, since the lot of you seem rather anxious." Mr. Sikowitz said as he took the upper stair step to the stage as a seat and faced his students.

"Well there's good news, semi-good news and bad news " he informed his pupils.

"What's the good news?" Beck asked prepared for any of his teacher's abstract answers he usually delivers.

"Well an opportunity came up for Mr Daniels. One of his old colleagues happens to be a drama director and he came across the script and was impressed, so now, the play is being performed at his drama theatre downtown."

Mr. Sikowitz delivered with only a smile to show his excitement, this was however dwarfed by the cheers that came from his students.

"Whoa that's crazy!" Andre exclaimed fully expressing his joy.

"For real, an actual drama theatre" Mikey said his tone full of glee.

"I heard some big name broad-way stars performed there" Tori squealed mirroring Mikey's tone.

"Wow! That's actually pretty cool" Jade said summoning a decent amount of enthusiasm.

"Really cool" Beck added/corrected her comment.

"What's the semi-good news?" Cat asked with her now even more widened smile.

"The semi-good news is you we're already done casting you for the play." Sikowitz answered.

"Oh cool did I get my part" Robbie asked enthusiastically.

"Well I'm going to try and stop wondering why you're excited seeing as you auditioned for the pet cat." he replied.

"With no tail" Mikey added.

"What! I thought I could relate to the character, nobody understands him." Robbie huffed causing his friends to reply with head-shakes.

"So what's the bad news." Beck asked directing the conversation back to the main topic.

"Ah yes! The bad news is you're all going to have to audition for at least one other part before you're given a role." he said it with such casualty that it took the gang a while to process the statement.

"What! Why?" Tori was first to react once she had sunk the information in.

"Now Now!" Sikowitz tried to reason before his student's protests completely drowned him out.

"This is a very big opportunity for Mr Daniels and he wants the best person for each role, so you're just going to have to audition for a different role." he managed to get across and was thankful it was enough to keep his students mildly noisy.

"So are we still gonna get the roles we originally auditioned for?" Mikey asked with a glimmer of hope that didn't reflect on his face.

The whole class realizing just how good a question that was, turned towards Sikowitz awaiting an answer.

"Well if you're lucky." Sikowitz with that almost made you know he knew how lame of an answer that was.

"If we're **lucky**?" Tori exclaimed her expression a mixture disappointment and shock.

"I know you must have probably wanted your auditioned roles for whatever reason but since this is in the first place is originally Mr. Daniel's play, it's out of my hands."

Tori as well as the rest of her friends knew they were beat with that.

Sikowitz was glad he had managed to lay the information unto them.

"So I might not play the Cat?" Robbie asked, his mode disappointed as well.

Everyone gave him a look that really asked why he would say that at a time like this.

* * *

"UGH!" Tori let out one last groan of frustration before shutting her locker, it revealed Andre standing right behind it, leaning against his own locker.

"We got no choice Tor, may as well stop complaining about it" Andre told his close friend.

"I know it's just..ugh!" she groaned yet again unable to find words.

"What exactly is getting you so worked up, it can't be not getting the lead role" Andre analyzed.

"Why not?" she asked with her pout still present and her eyebrow arched up.

"Cuz' being the lead of a school play has never bothered you, **never** " he replied to which she gave some thought.

"Well this is gonna be in an actual drama theatre now" she defended.

"But you didn't complain about that." he said, her gaze now fixated on him. "You were only complaining about not getting the part. Why?"

Tori shifted her eyes in thought, it was unusual when Andre did this or the fact that he knew how to do it, he was far more perceptive than people gave him credit for.

"I dunno..this one just feels...different...I dunno" she shrugged as she answered.

"Are you worried that someone else is gonna be the lead with Mikey if he gets **he** gets the part?"

His question shot at her like a perfectly sharpened arrow.

She instantly felt the need to tell him otherwise, even if she realized his statement may not be entirely false.

She turned to him and noticed that his expression didn't hold one of suspicion but genuine confusion and concern. Seeing this she took advantage and homed in on her acting skills.

"What? No it's not that, I just can't put it into words you know" she replied acting as natural as she possibly could.

"Okay Baby girl!" Andre said with a small chuckle as he draped his bag over his shoulders, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow at auditions then".

They proceeded to hug and Andre headed towards the front exit.

She looked around the hall and among the students, where was Mikey anyway?

"Heello!" she heard a masculine greeting from her back and spun around to find Beck.

"Oh hey!" she said with a smile immediately appearing on her face, guess only two people could make her smile that quickly.

"How're you handling the whole re-audition thing, you seemed pretty worked up about it." He asked with that concern he always had for Tori.

"Well I'm trying not to let my head burst into flames" he shook her hands around here head for emphasis, making him chuckle lightly.

"And how's that working out?"

"Terrible" she puffed.

"In the end I think you should just go there and do your thing, making the re-audition's a test or something " Beck said trying to get into their funky teacher's as well as 's head, he stopped immediately though.

"Well maybe you're right" she said with a small pout as even then she found it hard to believe her own words.

"So you know where Mikey is?" Beck asked as his eyes scanned the hallways.

"Search me." she sighed as she indicated she was looking for him as well.

"Well it's a good seventeen minutes after school now, I could drop you off at your place if you don't see Mikey". Beck offered.

Tori nodded in acceptance of his offer. "Let me just see I can reach him.", she said and slided her phone out of her pocket and hit the speed dial for Mikey.

* * *

Mikey strode along the hallway leading towards the auditorium. Why you ask? Well he had a usual 'thing' he did before auditions.

His phone rang alerting him and he picked it from his pocket and smirked upon seeing who the call was coming from, he slid his thumb across it to answer.

"Hello klutzy" he answered.

 _"Mikey"_ she answered and he could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"What's up, miss me? It's only been like fifteen minutes" he said and he was sure she could practically hear him smirk.

" _Yes! Oh my God it's been so long"_ she replied, her tone dripping with playful sarcasm.

"Well that does sound like you" he replied maintaining his egotistical tone.

 _"Where are you?"_ she asked, this time it sounded more like a shake of the head.

"I just need to do something in the auditorium, it's kind of important" he answered letting her know that this was one of his scarcely serious moments.

"Oh...okay" she answered with more worry than suspicion, and he could tell she wouldn't ask him what he wanted to do.

She knew if he wanted to tell her he would've, he liked that they still shared that respect.

"Can you catch a ride?" he asked, although he found wanted he want to do very important, he was still very much willing to drop her off if she was stranded.

"Yeah I can, go do what you wanna do I'll catch you later" she answered and he smiled.

"Ight' see you later Tor" he said as he hung up.

* * *

Tori heard a click signifying that Mikey had hung up.

"Where'd he say he was?" Beck asked when she pocketed her phone.

"The auditorium.", she answered showing her confusion.

"What's he doing there?" Beck asked with his usual casual demeanor.

"He didn't exactly say, but he would tell me if he wanted to?" she said more asking a question than actually stating it.

"Course' he would, you guys are practically best friends, and I'm saying this from just two days of observation" Beck reassured her honestly while she smiled thinly.

"Come on let's get you home" he said as he walked her out the front exit.

"Hey where's Jade?" she asked as they exited the school building.

"She said she needed to go somewhere right after last period" he answered as they approached his car.

.

Mikey after finally getting past the obstacle of what some would assume were his fan-girls, he finally reached the auditorium.

He walked through the wooden doors and made to go towards the stage but halted once he saw the figure standing on the stage.

"Jade?" he said still asking himself in shock.

Said person turned to face him confirming her identity as she too expressed her surprise in her widened eyes.

"Mikey?"

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

 **A/N: Am I evil? Do you hate me? You probably do lol. Well that was chapter 4 guys, the genesis of all the drama that's about to unfold, thanks for reading and please continue to REVIEW! Love you guys. Nuel out~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I've been gone for a while, school stuff and all. I didn't get a lot on feedback on chapter 4 all this time and it worries me guys. Please try and review, I need your opinions and suggestions, reviews are the spinach to my Popeye (wow when did I get so lame). Anyways I want to thank**

 **xaviorismy1andonly3512**

 **Luke**

 **Brandon**

 **Ty**

 **MCI jones ;)**

 **and the plethora of guests that reviewed. Thanks for being active guys and reviewing this story.**

 **Also I bumped the story back to M solely because of the language and mild sexual references that are coming.**

 **Well since that's done. CHAPTER FIVE!**

"speech"-

'thoughts'-

 _flashbacks and other necessary things-_

 **Stress(on a word)-**

SHOUTING-

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. All I own is Mikey Rodriguez.

* * *

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Chapter 5**

Mikey sat in class barely paying attention to what the teacher on detention duty was saying. Oh wait! She was done talking? Well yeah like I said, not paying attention. His focus was on a certain raven haired goth just two seats away from him, oh and if you missed it, yeah detention.

Jade sat with a scowl on her face, arms and legs crossed, and deep in thought of how she was going to murder Mikey Rodriguez in cold blood, she wouldn't mind not getting away with it either.

"If you're thinking of kidnapping me could I at least get my last hamburger, I heard they put sauce **inside** the meat now" he whispered to her, trying to keep his voice down.

Jade turned to him with a glare, he was trying to be funny **right now**!?

"I am going to **kill** you" she practically growled at him, unfortunately she hadn't been as quiet as Mikey.

"No Talking Ms. West" Mrs. Who cares told Jade for the umpteenth time, seeing as Jade constantly voiced her desire to end Mikey's life.

She gave Mikey one last cold stare before turning her face away from him in her ever growing anger.

He didn't understand why the fuck she was so pissed off anyway, it was starting to piss **him** off a little bit, this whole situation is practically her fault.

Okay now **you're** probably pissed off that you're so lost on how they ended up in detention, well it's a pretty funny story...actually it was pretty serious on her part.

* * *

"Jade?" he said still asking himself in shock.

Said person turned to face him confirming her identity as she too expressed her surprise in her widened eyes.

"Mikey? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked confused, her normal dislike of Mikey tone not present at the moment.

He contemplated on answering her but he was curious on why she was here, plus ticking Jade off was the absolute most fun thing to do in the world, so was he going to just answer her? yeah right.

"I'm just checking to make sure there's enough space for me on the stage, since I'm gonna be the main attraction anyway, you?" he replied settling back into his natural state, although the surprise of seeing Jade here was still at the back of his mind.

"Yeah well I hate the space, it's too open so everyone will see when I stab your neck with my scissors", like he didn't expect that.

"I think if we can make our ideas meet in the middle we could work something out" he said with an annoying grin.

"Get lost Rodriguez!" she rolled her eyes as she turned to seemingly continue what she was doing.

"Well since that's not gonna happen." he replied nonchalantly as he dropped his bag on of the seats. "Why don't you just tell me what you're doing here" he said approaching the stage.

"Why would I do that?" she scoffed while not even turning back to look at him.

"Cuz' you don't seem like you wanna leave, and since we both know I'm not leaving. Might as well know what each other are here for." he replied with his ever present grin.

"Well I was here first so you tell me" she said opposing his grin with a scowl as she turned back to face him.

"Wow the ol' third grade "I was here first"? good one" he retorted to which her eyes only squinted, making her look even angrier.

"Alright!" he said raising his arms in surrender. "I'll tell you but it is interesting to know that what you're here to do is really important."

"Really? How'd you figure that one out" she said, her tone spitting sarcasm.

"Well if it wasn't you would've left by now, since I apparently 'irk' you" he said finger quoting the irk.

"Yeah well no shit Sherlock! I'm not gonna let some new kid who thinks he's Robert Pattison disturb **anything** I've been doing".

"First, Ouch! Second, I am way hotter some glittery British vampire" he said with his right index finger raised.

Jade just rolled her eyes at Mikey's reply.

"As for why I'm here.." he first thought about it, he never usually told people, he hadn't even told Tori, but he was a damn curious teenager, his curiosity wanted to be satisfied with what Jade was doing here and she was unfortunately so fucking stubborn. It wasn't like he actually hated her anyway.

"..it's for good luck" he said as her eyes snapped up towards him.

"I usually come to the stage where I'm acting or auditioning before I audition, practice a few of my lines, try to imagine the crowd E.T.C" he answered.

She looked at him with that emotionless stare she seemed to have perfected.

"Yeah yeah, I get a little nervous before auditions, just proves that everyone else probably shits themselves before an audition". he replied cockily.

In truth he didn't want Jade to take advantage of what he just told her so he tried to reduce it's importance, hence why he was being cocky.

"Now you gonna tell me why you're here?" he asked folding his arms.

He waited but never got a reply, well not a verbal one anyway. Jade looked at him one last time before she picked up her leather bag and started climbing down the stage.

"Um! I'm still here remember" he said confused as to why she was heading out of the auditorium.

"Hellooo, earth to West. Boy who still doesn't know what you're doing here...here" he said but it was in vain as she just walked past him.

"Did I say something that offended the goth code or something?" he asked, the sentence a joke but his expression showing nothing but seriousness.

"STOP!" she yelled back at him.

It took him by surprise making his body jump slightly. She told him to stop?

"Stop..? Stop what?" he asked in sheer confusion.

"Just..stop it!" she exclaimed once before before pushing out of the swinging doors.

Mikey stood confused in the silence, his arms raised by his side for a few more seconds before dropping, did he say something? If she was mad about the glittery vampire thing then she would be pissed off to know he forgot to mention the frozen hair.

Then he decided to think seriously. Stop fucking **what** , what the hell was she talking about?!

* * *

The rest of the week went by normally, Tori and Mikey always hanging out, Jade and Mikey's fights continued, Jade noticeably meaner than usual especially to Mikey who always looked tired and confused during their arguments, except when she insulted his looks of-course.

They had all done their second auditions, Beck had convinced Jade to audition for Kate, like **really** convinced, she was so adamant on not auditioning for the role but later agreed when Beck said he would be auditioning for Blake.

Tori and the rest of her friends just took it as Jade over-reacting her 'rivalry' with Mikey, it wasn't like he actually got the part already. Mikey thought the same thing, he was honestly just having fun banter with her, then all of a sudden he was walking AIDS to her after that day in the auditorium.

She still never told him what that was about.

.

"She really hates you." Tori said biting into her apple.

Mikey looked to his left to see her. They were on the couch in the living room barely paying attention to the TV.

"Who Sunshine?" he asked placing his finished apple in the bowl on the glass table in-front of them.

"Mhm!" Tori answered with her mouth still slightly full.

"Eh!" he shrugged. "When you're this awesome people tend to hate" he had practically given up on trying to find out why Jade's hate for him had tripled, he had asked her to talk at least three times, each met with a "Fuck off" there was a "Please fuck off" somewhere in there at least.

"C'mon be serious. What's up with her?" Tori asked following as Mikey did earlier and dropped her finished apple in the bowl.

"Hell if I know, she apparently wants me to 'stop'" he answered leaning his back into the couch as he finger quoted the stop.

"Stop? Stop talking to her?" Tori asked adjusting her legs to sit cross-legged.

"She just said stop, just stop" he said groaning slightly.

Tori knit her eyebrows in confusion, was Mikey doing something to Jade?, all they did was argue really, although Jade had been meaner recently but that was Jade honestly.

"Did you do something to her?" she asked her close friend to which he shrugged.

"Maybe it had something to do with the play?" he practically asked her.

"Well she's made it pretty clear she really doesn't want to get the lead." Tori said.

"Just because I might get it? I am extremely awesome but six other people auditioned for that role." he said groaning. "Besides, kissing West for ten seconds no matter the situation isn't exactly in my plans."

Tori instantly got slightly uncomfortable at the thought of Jade kissing Mikey, it was of-course just because she wouldn't want him to be so uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should hope her and Beck get the lead anyway" he sighed grabbing the remote.

"Or hope that we get it" she replied instantly and immediately regretted the tone she used, she almost sounded desperate, where the hell did that come from?

"Yeah I guess so." he answered casually. Tori inwardly breathed a sigh of relief because Mikey didn't pick up on her tone.

"So...when exactly did that whole situation between you and Jade happen?" she asked hoping she wasn't intruding on anything.

Mikey laid his head back before turning to look at her. In that moment he remembered how he was hesitant to tell Tori when she asked him, but he barely held back on telling Jade simply because of his stubborn curiosity.

"It was after school on Tuesday." he answered.

"When you were in the auditorium?" she asked shifting closer to him slightly.

"Yeah! The thing I had to do was like a preparation for the play." he answered again.

"Really? What you were making sure you had enough space on the stage" she said jokingly as she raised her eyebrow.

"Exactly" he said pointing at her like 'you deserve a cookie', a motion she reacted to by laughing.

"I do it for good-luck,...act out my scenes, practice my lines E.T.C" he told her almost in the same fashion he told Jade four days ago.

"That's...normal I guess" she told him which surprised him a bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean everyone has something they do to settle their nerves before an audition, that's just being an actor." she soothingly said.

"Yeah I guess they do." he replied picking up the remote.

"So...Mikey Rodriguez gets nervous before auditions huh!" she said with a teasing smirk while Mikey groaned, she felt good to be on the other side of that for once.

"I knew you were gonna say that." he said with his own smirk realizing they had switched roles.

"You don't have to be perfect at everything you know" she said with a sincere smile.

Mikey gave a small chuckle as he shifted his gaze upwards to her, she had to open her mouth slightly to catch her breath that almost got stuck in her throat. The way he was looking at her was...she couldn't even find words, she hated that she couldn't read his expression properly.

He looked so..dare she say loving, or was that just her imagination.

"I'm not perfect Tori, we both know that." he voice almost as low as a whisper. Tori frowned at his statement, she knew what he was referring to.

"You're not that far from it." she said despite everything in her very being telling her not to.

His eyes widened slightly, her statement surprised him, but his look of shock quickly turned into one of happiness and relief.

"Thanks for boosting my ego klutzy" he joked but she could see in his eyes he was really thankful.

She smiled at him and loved how he smiled back.

* * *

Beck sat in-front of his laptop trying to finish up some homework, Jade was to his right on his bed going through her phone.

"You coming to karaOOKAY tonight?" he asked her not turning away from his laptop.

"We planned to go there tonight?" Jade asked, her eyes still stuck to her phone screen.

"Yeah I thought I told you in school" he told her as he closed his laptop down and grabbed a glass of orange juice from his desk.

"I don't think I remember" she said after she commented on a geek's post that said 'The ladies can't handle me', as for what she commented I'll leave that one to your imagination.

"You were probably too busy arguing with Mikey so I guess you might have forgotten." he said with a vague smile.

"Can we please not mention that name unless the words 'is dead' follow" she said plainly as she checked her new Slap page.

"What really is up with you and Mikey." Beck asked dropping the now empty glass back on his desk.

"You're talking like I used to be nice to him." she said sitting up as she dropped her phone.

"Weren't you?" Beck asked with an amused smile to which she replied with an un-amused stare.

"You're noticeably meaner towards him now, at least that's what I thought when you said you were seriously considering pushing him off Helen's balcony." he said as he went to climb on the bed beside her.

"He's just a kid who thinks he's the shit, he walks around school like he owns the place." she said scoffing.

"Why exactly does that bother you?" he asked wanting to understand his girlfriend's point.

"How would it not?" she asked him back as he raised his eyebrow at her.

Beck had a theory that the whole reason Jade didn't like Mikey was because he was like competition. Jade was used to having an edge over people but Mikey didn't seem to allow that with him. He decided he wasn't going to voice his theory though, as long as Mikey and Jade didn't attempt to kill each other it would be alright.

"Well then you should probably try and keep yourself occupied at karaOKAY tonight." he said as he stood up and started walking towards his bathroom.

"At karaokay? Why?" she asked pronouncing the word less enthusiastically than her friends had before her.

"Cuz' Mikey's gonna be there." Beck answered and quickly walked into the bathroom expecting the questioning scream that came from his girlfriend once he closed the door.

* * *

Tori stood on the road-walk waiting for Mikey, she was clad in a brown jacket over a black tank-top, skinny blue jeans and brown heeled boots. It didn't take long until she heard the usual roar of Mikey's bike engine, when was the last time she was in a car?

The Ducati came to a stop in-front of her and Mikey came down, clad in a red hoodie that said '#BEAST' in white, slim blue jeans and red and black Nike high tops.

"Hey klutzy you ready to go sing in-front of drunk people" he half-joked as he approached her.

"You need to stop listening to karaoke bar cliches, some people are usually high too" she joked along with him.

"She's coming back!" Mikey cheered with his arms up while Tori laughed, he was so glad he was beginning to see glimpses of the girl he was with through the last days of summer camp. When he finally got her to break that sturdy shell.

"So you ready to drive a little dangerously tonight, I'm feeling adventurous." he smirked challenging her.

"Yes I am, and you know what" she said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What?" he asked raising a brow after picking up on her mischievous aura.

"I bet you're all talk" she said challenging him back. Mikey had a playful shocked reaction as he gasped.

"Challenge. Fucking. Accepted" he said as he carried her without warning and dropped her on his bike, she laughed through it all as Mikey got on and stepped on the pedal and the Ducati charged into the street.

.

"No it's okay I'm pretty sure you only woke up like three neighborhoods" Mikey joked as he and Tori stepped off his Ducati.

Tori released continuous guffaws of laughter so much so that her and Mikey actually stopped and leaned against cars to let out their laughter.

Mikey had indeed proved his point and rode his Ducati at full speed. Tori obviously couldn't handle it and she screamed and laughed through the whole thing.

"You are the most insane person on the freaking planet." she said as she shoved him.

"Hey you asked for it, Mikey Rodriguez does not back down from a challenge" he said as he gave her a smug smile.

Still trying to rid herself of the laughing and her continuously pounding heart. How the hell did they escape the cops?

Her and Mikey still in deep conversation about the last thirty or so minutes.

They almost didn't know they had crossed the front doors into karaOKAY.

That was until of-course they heard a squeal that could belong to only one ditsy redhead.

"Hey Guys!" Cat squealed from the table the rest of the gang sat at.

Mikey and Tori changed direction and headed towards the table, Andre, Beck and Robbie waving them over too, Jade...well you know.

"Hey guys"

"Greetings!" Tori and Mikey greeted, of-course it was respectively.

"You guys look like you just came off a roller-coaster" Beck commented on both his friend's slightly disheveled clothes and wilder than usual hair.

"Or it could be something else" Andre said with a sultry grin.

"Well you know" Mikey commented with a smirk as Tori's already flustered face got even redder.

She then shoved both Andre and Mikey, lucky enough to be in-between both of them.

The group had a good laugh at Tori's predicament, especially with Cat calling Andre and Mikey "So Dirty".

The latter is what got Jade to show a microscopic smile, she seemed to be irritated by everything when Mikey was present.

"Hello Sunshine, didn't see you there" Mikey commented, you would really think he would get the situation by now, but alas he was who he was.

The rest of the gang kept smiles on their faces, they knew how it had been with Mikey and Jade this past week, but they were just gonna try their best to ignore it.

"Look in my direction again and I will rip your dick off" she said sneering.

Oh who were they kidding, ignore it, they didn't have the luxury.

"Hey don't flirt with me when your boyfriend's right there" Mikey said undeterred by Jade's...well he wasn't sure if it was an empty threat.

Jade opened her mouth to retort with something well above child-friendly until Robbie stepped in.

"Hey who wants to go get drinks for everyone".

"I'll do it, hey Mikey c'mon help me gather them" Beck said frantically.

"Yeah sure" he said casting one last smug glance at Jade before standing up to follow Beck towards the bar table.

Jade glared daggers into his retreating back, the nerve of that cocky bastard.

"So...anyone here watch Shameless" Andre asked awkwardly.

"Yeah it's really messed up." Cat giggled as she reminisced about the show.

Well Andre, Cat and Robbie successfully managed to get drowned in conversation despite Jade's aura darkening around them, Tori slipped in and out of it once she glanced at Jade.

Then she saw that look again, the same look she was giving him on the first audition, either Tori just sucked at reading facial expressions or Jade was really good at masking them.

She was glaring at him just a minute ago and now she had that..that...look, the fact that he was more than six tables away at the bar didn't seem to stop her too.

Meanwhile at the bar after ordering their drinks, Beck decided he was going to try his best to keep things civil with trying to reach Mikey.

He was Jade's boyfriend but even he found it hard to convince her about something from time to time.

"Dude" he started off as Mikey turned towards him with his hands raised innocently.

"I told her to stop flirting with me" he said wearing a smirk that fell instantly at Beck's serious expression.

"Do you at least know why she wants my head on a wall" he groaned as he leaned his elbows on the bar table.

"You mean you don't know" Beck asked confused, he thought the whole situation was probably because of some fight Mikey and Jade got in that he didn't know about.

"Starting not to really care anymore" he said glancing around.

"She can't hate you for no reason, well she can't hate you more" Beck pushed. He knew Jade better than anyone else and knew she wouldn't just despise someone for no reason.

With Tori it was because it seemed like Beck was going to choose her over Jade, which he kept telling her was ridiculous. The only time he contradicted himself on that was the Platinum awards a year ago.

He never forgot that day, it was why he wanted to be really good for Jade now.

"Wanna bet?" Mikey replied with a scoff bringing Beck back to earth. "When someone tells you stop something you have no fucking idea about, and just randomly starts hating you, I think it's for no reason" he said agitated.

"Huh? She told you to stop doing what?" Beck asked arching an eyebrow.

"That's the golden question" he said with a clearly annoyed smirk, "I'm giving way too much attention this honestly" he said as as the bar tender came with their ordered drinks.

Beck was really confused at Mikey's answer, he pieced together that he meant she just told him to stop, but stop what?

"She probably just meant stop talking to her" Beck figured.

"Well now that you and klutzy have both concluded that it's probably that, I think I'm gonna do that as well." he said finally deciding that if Jade wasn't going to tell him shit, he just wasn't going to talk to her.

"Why did that sound like it was going to be easier said than done." Beck asked.

Mikey groaned, he had too many insightful friends.

"I really missed Tori, like really **really** missed her, I just want her to be happy and for some reason she considers Jade a friend." he started as Beck sunk in every word.

"I don't want any of Tori's friends to hate me" he said moodily.

Beck was immediately impressed with Mikey, he smiled, he saw himself making a really good friend.

"She doesn't hate you" Beck assured Mikey to which he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah be sure to try and reassure me when she's dancing on my coffin." he said as Beck laughed.

"Trust me" he reassured Mikey who now stared at him. "I know her better than anyone, I'll find out why she's giving you so much shit" he smiled.

"Amen" Mikey said as he carried the amount of bottles his two hands could contain and walked back to the table. Beck laughing right behind him while carrying the rest of the drinks.

They reached the table and shared out the drinks. Mikey and Jade's eyes met again, but a mere two seconds later he turned to Tori and whispered something into her ear and she almost spat out her drink from laughter.

She turned to him and shoved his chest as he laughed. Jade felt puke rising up her throat and decided to look away, she instead turned to her boyfriend who smiled at her.

Mikey was gonna just let this whole situation resolve itself, he didn't understand Jade's problem with him, but he was worrying too much about that, he was going to start focusing on his best friend, who just flicked his ear.

He turned to her holding his ear in playful pain. "Ow" , insert Tori's adorable laugh.

* * *

Another week and say a few days went by in much the same vain, with Mikey and Jade speaking merely six words between each other.

"Love the green highlights".

"Get lost".

Mikey almost considered that progress, no "Fuck off" or "Fuck you"? Wow!

Mikey found himself hanging out with Beck more, they shared a lot of interests surprisingly to both of them. Heck he had even been in Beck's trailer. He instantly wanted to live like that.

Tori and Mikey's families had dinner at his house, it was far from tense and awkward, their parents were almost as good of friends as they were, especially their moms.

Tori was surprised seeing Mikey's little sister Anna, she was all grown up and adorable. She did ask Tori why her and Mikey weren't dating though, which caused amused reactions from everyone in the room.

.

The whole class sat in aggravating anticipation, they were going to know their roles in the play today, after both auditions.

At this point Mikey really didn't care what part he got, he just didn't want to deal with Sunshine at least during the play. It was a big deal, this play, he wanted to be in it but wanted to be happy while he was in it.

Beck much like Mikey didn't really care what part he got, he just hoped it would turn out okay for his friends, Mikey and Jade weren't talking but they weren't trying to rip each other's heads off anymore at least.

Jade had recently calmed down over her situation with Mikey as well, mostly due to not talking to him and the fact that she fond out at least six or seven people auditioned for every main role, so the odds were against her and it was perfect.

Robbie seemed a little to excited about getting the role of the pet cat, but he was Robbie so it was understandable.

Cat had auditioned for one of Kate's friends and a patient that Blake was going to visit, she didn't care what part she got if she was honest. The patient got to take a lollipop and make Mr. Bean references, while Kate's friend got to say "Peter's plump pulpy pimple popped". She laughed to herself as she remembered the line.

Andre was in good spirit considering only one person was opposing him for his role of Blake's best friend, and a bully that helped out Kate's brother.

Tori though, she was sure her lungs were sweating from the anxiety she was feeling, she was so nervous.

What if she didn't get the role as Kate?

What if Jade got it?

What if Mikey got Blake as she got it.

What if her and Mikey didn't get any role at all? Well that wouldn't be too bad she guessed.

But what if she got a role and he didn't? Or he got one and **she** didn't.

"Whoa! I thought I would only ever see you this out of breath if you saw me shirtless" she heard the obnoxious voice of her best friend beside her as she snapped out of her draining anxiety.

"Sorry I'm just kinda nervous" she said as she faced him.

"Wait this is your 'kinda' nervous? We're gonna have to cancel on you seeing me shirtless then, I would never forgive myself if you got a heart attack" he said feigning concern as best as he could.

"Shut up!" she said and smacked his chest as she laughed, trust Mikey to calm her down without even trying.

"Ow! We need to talk about why you try to harm me all the time" he complained pouting and she tried not to look at his lip.

"I have returned" announced their hippie teacher as he walked back into the class with the a list in his left hand.

Everybody's attention snapped towards him immediately as he climbed the mini stage.

"Now I know you all must be anxious about your roles. But I just want to assure you that you were all wonderful in your auditions..." he said as practically everyone tuned him out, they had all heard the whole 'Everyone's a winner' thing in all it's versions.

"Now I'll call out your names and tell you the role you got." he said and started unfolding the list. Did I say that most of them didn't care what role they got? Oops.

Everyone had a little bit of anxiety shot into them as Sikowitz unfolded the list.

"Robbie you got the role of Kate's pet cat"

"HELL YES!" he cheered as everyone ignored him, Cat was giggling beside him though.

"Mark you got the role of..." Sikowitz continued to call out names and roles and Tori was finding it very difficult to swallow. She felt a bump on her shoulder and turned to her right to see Mikey give a confident reassuring smirk. She found herself smiling back.

Jade wasn't doing that much better than Tori, she did well to hide it, although there was someone who could read her perfectly. She felt another hand lightly squeeze hers, she didn't bother to turn and squeezed it back tightly. Beck smiled beside her.

Sikowitz continued to call out roles. Cat got the role of Kate's friend, Andre got the role of Ben, Blake's best friend.

Then all of a sudden, it was the four main roles left. Eleven people in the class were still yet to get roles as all had auditioned for those main roles or other ones and all other ones had been taken.

Mikey suddenly got just that slightly more tense, he quickly looked around him and counted.

Eleven? Then why did it feel like him, Tori, Beck and Jade were the only ones in the room.

Beck could feel the tension coming off Jade, as Mikey did Tori. He wasn't gonna say he was completely calm, he was just worried for Jade.

"Now the main roles" Sikowitz announced as Tori and Jade took involuntarily heavy breaths.

"Beck you got the role of Ryan, Kate's brother".

Beck didn't know how to react to that, so he simply stared as he felt Jade's grip in his hand tighten slightly. Mikey kept a composed face as Tori tried not to bit her lip too hard.

"Tori you get the role of Mia, Kate's enemy".

Tori, Jade and Mikey's eyes all widened in unison. No, No, just fucking NO!

"Mikey and Jade you get the roles of Blake and Kate, each other's love interests".

"WHAT!" Mikey and Jade screamed out in anger, disbelief, astonishment, take your pick.

Beck tried to calm Jade down but his hands were shoved away involuntarily, she was really pissed.

Mikey was quite pissed as well, visible on his face, Tori had no words or expressions.

"There is no fucking way I'm playing HIS fucking love interest" Jade said angrily as she pointed at Mikey.

"What she said!" Mikey said as he smirked angrily, if that was even possible.

"We've already decided on this there's nothing I can..." Sikowitz started but was easily overtaken by Jade's screaming.

"Well you're GONNA DO FUCKING SOMETHING!. I'd rather swallow razor blades dipped in acid than kiss this idiot." she exploded still pointing at him.

"I would save myself the stress and just shoot myself in the head actually" he said angrily before switching to his actually scary angered smirk.

"That kind of language is not acceptable Jade." Sikowitz said calming himself.

Tori didn't even bother trying to calm Mikey down, if she was honest she pretty pissed herself, she just didn't know why.

"You're really going to play the stupid 'keep your vocabulary child-friendly' card. I'll spit in a baby's fucking face before I agree to this."

"It really is a cheap fucking card 'teach" Mikey said, that sarcastic vexed smirk plastered on himself as he tried his best to stay calm, he was failing miserably though.

"Mr. Daniels has added this as part of the grading for your end of semester projects"

"What?!" They both echoed again, this time looking at each other in disdain, hating that they were sounding too alike.

"It's compulsory and Mr. Daniels isn't going to change his mind, Helen knows about this as well" he said as Mikey groaned/growled in frustration, what the fuck did he do to get himself in this shit.

Jade had a boiling anger, but it was for a slightly different reason.

"You two will just a have to learn to tolerate each other" Sikowitz said firmly.

Tori pursed her lips and looked down, Mikey sighed and leaned back into his seat, Andre placed a calming hand on his shoulder from behind him.

Beck seeing the situation losing it's steam decided to try and calm his girlfriend down.

"Jade just relax, it might not even be that bad" he said with a soothing voice.

Jade, whose expression still clearly held anger, turned towards Mikey. Uh-oh

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she boomed scaring everyone but Beck and Mikey, Beck had seen it coming and never got easily scared anyway.

Mikey on the other hand, wasn't afraid, because he had enough of her bullshit.

"OH YEAH! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT CONCLUSION GENIUS!" he boomed right back, and while his deeper obviously more intimidating voice may have scared the class all over again. Jade didn't even think of backing down.

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING STOP. WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU DO THAT HUH?!"

"BECAUSE SUNSHINE! IN THE NON-GOTHIC WORLD, WE ACTUALLY TELL PEOPLE WHY THEY NEED TO FUCK OFF INSTEAD OF PRAYING TO THE GOTH GOD FOR CLARITY."

Jade took a deep breath, she **hated** him. She hated him so much.

Tori certainly tried to calm Mikey down now, it was getting out of hand.

"Mikey c'mon you're better than this" she said to him. Andre was telling him to calm down as Beck was doing to Jade.

Robbie and Cat were really just scared, they didn't know what to do or say.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU" Sikowitz scolded. Pft! Like they even heard him.

"FUCK YOU!" Jade boomed at him.

"EXPAND YOU'RE FUCKING VOCABULARY JADELYN!" Mikey roared back, adding the last part on purpose as he saw her get even more...you know what? Let's be real, more angry? C'mon.

* * *

A hop, skip and fifteen minutes in Helen's office away, and they found themselves sitting in this detention hall.

They were gonna be there for two and a half hours, **throughout** this week.

'Fuuuuuuuuck' Mikey groaned as he looked at the time, 3:47.

Just forty-seven minutes! It felt like four **hours**.

He glanced at Jade again, her head was bent over her desk, pencil in her hand, she was drawing? What?

"You draw?" he whispered as she momentarily stopped shading.

If he could see her face he would see she looked regretful of letting him see her draw, but he couldn't see past the curled raven colored hair, adorning green highlights.

He still had the nerve to even talk to her, before she decided to threaten his life, again, she smirked. She actually wouldn't mind showing him what she drew.

Mikey arched and eyebrow as Jade sat up and lifted the paper expertly behind the chair in-front of her so she could keep out of the teacher's line of sight.

Mikey opened his mouth slightly and clicked his tongue against his teeth.

Jade had drawn the bust (head to chest) of a man, very similar looking to Mikey, impaled through the head with the right blade of a pair of scissors, blood dripping down to his chin.

That...was a little sick. She sneered and dropped the paper back down and proceeded to draw something in the background as she picked up her pencil. She thought a smiling goth very similar looking to herself, holding the pair of blood stained scissors would do, yeah that'll do.

It was obvious in her current state she wasn't gonna tell Mikey anything, but reply or not, he was gonna say his piece. Perfect timing right.

"Why the hell are you so pissed at me." he said lowly.

Her sneer faltered, though he couldn't see it, as she continued her work.

"This is really fucked up you know that." he said again as she just continued her drawing.

"You start to resent me after I told you something, then you don't even tell me why the fuck you resent me, and then you go ape-shit on me after we coincidentally end up playing the main roles in the play."

He continued to speak as she continued to draw, not allowing herself a glance at him.

"Worst thing is, you seem like you're never gonna tell me what that was about huh!.." he paused as he looked at her waiting for a response, nothing, **fine**.

"You know I took you for a lot of things, short-tempered, possessive, loyal, a little psychotic if I'm honest, hell I even think you're a great friend, at least that's what I see with you and Cat"

She got angry at the accusation of being psychotic but his next statement about her being a great friend caught her off-guard

"What I never expected though, was for you to be a coward." he said as he adjusted his seat to face his front and carried out a novel from his bag-pack.

Jade, wasn't angry at that accusation, and for the first time that detention period **she** was the one who turned her head to stare at him.

She knew he could feel her eyes on him, but it didn't change a thing, he didn't turn towards her, he had said his piece, he was waiting for hers.

With an unreadable expression she turned back to her drawing faintly biting her lip

"Aside from the implication" she heard him say, she didn't turn to him but she ceased her drawing and listened.

"It's a pretty good drawing" he finished not even cracking a smile.

Her eyes widened slightly, did he actually **compliment** her drawing.

"Eyes forward Ms. West" said Mrs...who was she actually?

Jade slightly lingered a little before turning back to her drawing, she didn't continue it, she simply stared.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

 **And there it is *bows* Thank you, thank you *waves to non-existent applause. This was definitely by far my best chapter so far. Please, please update you guys. I wanna know if you like it and I want to interact with you. Until next time. Nuel out~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, have I ever told you guys that you're awesome? Well you are, very awesome. Thanks for all the feedback, glad you guys liked the last chapter. Things are going to gradually start escalating from here. Hold tight guys, it's gonna be a rough ride (with that said, I'm going to stop trying to be funny, doesn't seem to be working out.). CHAPTER SIX!**

"speech"-

'thoughts'-

 _flashbacks and other necessary things-_

 **Stress(on a word)-**

SHOUTING-

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. All I own is Mikey Rodriguez.

* * *

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Chapter 6**

With yesterday still fresh in everyone's mind, they sat down in complete silence as they looked up to Mr. Daniels and awaited instructions.

"Here are your scripts" Mr Daniels said, handing out scripts to the students who were all seated in-front of him in the auditorium.

"Now as you all know, this play is going to be featured in the down-town..." like they had done so many times, they started to tune him out, well some of the them.

Today was the first day of rehearsals, everyone was a little frightened going into it, not because of their nerves, most of them had been in enough school plays to be fully confident going into practice.

They were frightened of what could occur in the course of this rehearsals, mainly, if not completely because of Mikey and Jade.

Jade's mood hadn't improved at all, she would still rather be be-headed than do this, you couldn't give her a diamond the size of Mikey's damn ego to fucking **kiss** him. She was going to find a way to sabotage this thing, if someone had to get hurt she didn't really care.

Mikey had decided he was going to try his best to be civil with the she-devil. He still wasn't comfortable doing this at all, but he was going to be the mature one and try to get through this rehearsal without ripping Jade's off.

Beck was worried, he wasn't expecting Mikey and Jade to be civil because he was a realist, he could already see himself trying to block out the arguments that would erupt mid-scene. He was going to groan enough times to pay his college funds.

Tori still wasn't completely sure about how she exactly felt towards the situation, she was pretty sure she was pissed off that Jade got the role, now to place where exactly that anger was directed was her problem. She kept telling herself that she just didn't want Mikey to be uncomfortable.

That excuse was getting pretty old in her head.

She turned to Mikey to see him with his head laid back and his eyes closed as he sighed. He already looked tired, like he knew he would probably lose his voice screaming at Jade throughout this month.

"Alright people.." Mr Daniels announced excitedly as the student's attention fell on him, "..get in your places, let's begin" as the last word left his mouth, the gang realized this was going to be a very long month.

* * *

"I Fucking HATE HER!", Mikey made no effort to keep his voice down as he expressed his disdain towards Jade vocally while barging out of the auditorium.

Andre and Tori were in tow, trying and failing to keep up with him. They both winced as he swore again, the fact that people had enough common sense to step out of his way as he quickly paced down the hallway didn't improve their chances of catching up to him.

Rehearsals had not gone well as expected. Mikey and Jade couldn't even get past their first scene together, a very intriguing feat considering it was just..

"Hello Beautiful"

"Hey"

Done. Mikey had already claimed he was going to wash his mouth clean after seeing all the compliments that Blake gave Kate in the script.

He didn't even get the chance seeing as Jade made absolutely no effort to stick to the script, she much preferred statements along the line of "That the best you got" "You get that out of a crappy movie?" "That statement makes it easy to believe you're single" to her already given "Hey".

Mikey obviously did not take those insults lying down, and insults were thrown back and forth every time. Mr. Daniels was already tired of their antics.

Tori had given the whole thing some thinking, if Mikey and Jade continued to bark at each other every rehearsal Mr. Daniels was sure to switch one of their roles. She already had a convincing mini-speech prepared for why she would be perfect to replace Jade.

"Why're you smiling?" Andre's voice drew Tori out of her thoughts as she turned to look at his perplexed face. "I thought you would be a little worried."

"I am...it's just you know...I just think we're taking the whole thing too serious" she answered as they turned into another hallway.

"Besides he doesn't even seem that angry." she said referring to Mikey.

Andre stared at her before turning his head to look at Mikey who threw his head back slightly as he exclaimed another "FUCK!". He kept his perplexed face as he turned back to face Tori who was smiling widely at him.

.

"I Fucking HATE HIM!" Jade exclaimed unknowingly in the the exact same fashion as the person who was the object of her proclamation.

Beck and Cat unsuccessfully tried to keep up pace with her. Robbie was still back in the auditorium doing his 'project' with Sinjin. Sure enough she wasn't being blocked by anyone, they were much smarter than that, some of them were already her past victims.

Beck sighed as he tried to keep pace with his girlfriend and not leave Cat behind, said person was right beside him with her hands placed nervously in-front of her, her fingers intertwined as she slightly pulled on the hem of her sweatshirt.

"Jade's looks scarier than usual" Cat said with what to Beck almost sounded like a whimper.

"Her and Mikey are just having some..um...disagreements." he assured her. Beck looked at Cat's worried face, many people didn't think someone like Cat would be able to deal with this, and they were probably right.

Cat was genuinely worried about how serious Mikey and Jade's fights were getting, she was probably a little scared.

"I've never heard so many colorful words from two people" she said sounding slightly traumatized.

Beck almost had a chuckle at what she said.

"They're very colorful people" Beck said and heard a faint giggle from her. "They're both mature, they'll get through whatever spat they have going on" he reassured her but also had to take some time to convince himself on that one.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Jade's threatening voice, "You wanna die?", he sighed again.

.

Mikey picked up his pace as he walked towards his detention hall after bidding Tori farewell. It was cool that Beck offered to take her home and was back there by 5:30 to pick Jade up.

He found the door he marked in his head and pushed it open to see Mrs. Greene (Hey he knows her name now.) sitting comfortably behind her well polished desk.

He stepped into the room and noticed Jade just settling down, she probably just got there too. She glared at him from her desk at the right end of the room, he returned the glare and made his way to the left end of the room.

"Hey!" Mrs. Greene's slightly aged voice rang through the room.

Mikey had already dragged his seat backwards and Jade already got out her drawing book as the both of them fixed their gaze on Mrs. Greene.

"Don't sit that far apart, the whole point of this is to make you two at least tolerate being in the same room. Come closer."

"Can I you know..not?" Mikey said immediately rejecting the idea of sitting close to Jade, he knew he should have sat farther from her yesterday.

"I actually agree with the tool" Jade said very much purposely. Mikey turned a furious eye on her.

"The fuck did you ju.." he started but was interrupted by Mrs. Greene's strict voice.

"DO NOT! Use that kind of language here Mr. Rodriguez and that's unacceptable behavior Ms. West". she stomped on both of them as they glared at each other. "Now move forward both of you!" she instructed.

When Mikey and Jade didn't cease their glaring match immediately she instructed them a little more profoundly "NOW!" she said and Mikey pushed his seat back in and walked to the front of the room, Jade stood up and did likewise.

Both irritated by each other, sat down in unison, just two desks between them like yesterday. Mrs. Greene gave them one last stare before focusing back on her novel in-front of her.

Mikey and Jade didn't bother to look at each other, they were done with that for today, this was going to be an extremely painful two and a half hours.

* * *

"What if I threaten to murder her parents in cold blood?" Mikey asked as he laid down on Tori's bed throwing a tennis ball expertly adjacent to the wall so it bounced right back into his hand.

"Pretty sure that indicated murder still gets you're ass in jail" Tori replied with an amused smile.

"It may just be worth it though" he said as he threw the ball and it bounced back to his hand.

"Well I've had you had you back for just a month so please" she said as she tried and failed to grab the tennis in mid-air.

Mikey caught it and gave her a mocking smirk as she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"A month already? Wow" he said now just throwing the ball up before catching it.

"I know right! Time went by so fast" she said smiling.

"Yep! It was a very eventful month too, already made my first high-school rival." he said throwing the ball.

"Enough about her, you should think of the positives of last month." she said advincingly.

"Well I do have the world's best friend." he said as he threw the ball but watched as it got snatched in mid-air.

He rose his head to look at Tori who stuck her tongue out playfully. He chuckled.

"I just let you have that one." she smiled amusingly.

"While you're definitely right about that.." she answered cockily, replicating a certain someone. He chuckled again.

"You've also made really great friends other than me, and I know you loved Waldo's warehouse more than the next person." she said holding the ball over his stomach. He tried to grab it but missed as she swiped it away giving his mocking smirk right back to him.

"I know, I know. It's just that...well I'm having a really good time here" he started as Tori ceased throwing the ball up and down and focused her attention on him.

"But I just feel like I need to patch things up with Jade, no matter how irritatingly stubborn she is." he said.

"Why?" she asked, she never really got an exact reason why Mikey didn't just choose to ignore her, or heck even keep fighting with her. She had seen people grow tired of trying to get Mikey to adjust himself because of them.

She didn't think it would be different with Jade, it would definitely be way harder, but she knew Jade had a side to her that would eventually give up, at least she thought so.

"Because she's your friend" he said shrugging as if it was obvious.

She paused and stared at him, he looked so genuinely honest about what he said.

"I know on a scale of 1-10 of how fucked up you guys' friendship is , it's probably a 12" he said electing a tiny chuckle from her.

"But you guys are still friends. The whole point of me coming back was to get you back in my life, so I have to make sure your friends can at least tolerate me." he said smiling boyishly.

She found herself slightly stunned at Mikey's 'proclamation'. He really just wanted to be a perfect friend to her, he was willing to be friends with Jade...for her.

She told herself she was probably reading too much into this but she couldn't help it.

"Even if one of them thinks I'm not attractive. Can you believe that?!" he joked, knocking Tori out of her thoughts as she laughed.

"Now can I have that ball back" he asked attempting to grab it from her hands but she jerked her hand back and pushed his arm back down.

"Nope." she answered smugly as he shook his head.

* * *

"Oh for the love of..AGAIN!" Mr Daniels exclaimed his order to retake the scene.

It was the second day of rehearsals and it hadn't gotten any easier, Mikey and Jade had miraculously gotten past their first two scenes together. Things were going well, which actually didn't sit well with Tori.

But alas, their third scene seemed to be the breaking point for both of them, one could say it was with good reason, considering that Jade had say Blake was hot.

Beck rolled his eyes as he groaned from where he was sitting back-stage, this was really getting tiring to him.

"This is like the what, thirteenth take?" Andre actually laughed as he chugged down a bottle of water.

He was standing beside Beck, leaning against the wall. He was finding the situation a little funny now. He was definitely still worried about both Mikey and Jade but the whole 'rivalry' thing they had going on didn't seem like it was actually going to ever get too serious.

Tori was back in good spirits after Jade and Mikey resumed their fighting, Cat counted herself really unlucky to be in this scene.

Tori stood at her position where 'Mia' was observing 'Kate' and 'Blake', she was smiling gleefully as she saw Jade fail to call Mikey hot and Mr. Daniels fail to keep his frustration off his face.

All was well in her world as Sinjin began calling for the next take.

"...hallway scene: Take 13" he said as he snapped the snap-board (is this what it's called? It isn't? Oh well).

Jade inwardly groaned as she prepared herself to try and keep her nails away from Mikey's face. She stood in-front of her locker prop, Cat right beside her.

She didn't know what to say, she never did any comforting to anyone, if anything she always needed constant comfort to even have the confidence to do it to someone else. She just kept on hoping this whole situation would blow over.

Mikey was actually enjoying himself a little if he was being honest. He definitely was tired of doing the same scene over and over again, but Jade's irritated face made it bearable.

He then turned to pretend to talk to the boy in-front of him.

Cat smiled and got into character as she turned to face Jade.

"Hey guess who's just barely five lockers away from us" she said in a teasing manner.

Jade getting into character as well, turned to her right and looked at Mikey and the kid he was talking to, he wasn't important enough for her ro know his name.

"Steven? Last I remember that's his locker" she said nonchalantly as she turned back to Cat who rolled her eyes at her.

"Really? You know I'm talking about Blake" she said maintaining her teasing smile.

Jade rolled her eyes at her friend's comment. "I know, which is why I didn't mention him." she said.

"Oh C'mon, you've got the hottest guy in school trying to get your attention. You could at least talk to him".

Jade tried to hold back down her lunch after hearing Cat say "the hottest guy in school".

Then she hesitated, this was the line, this stupid stupid line.

Mikey was grinning widely now but stayed in character and faced the kid in-front of him, Cat was inwardly praying, Tori was having the same expression as her best-friend.

Jade hated that he was enjoying this, that...that...ugh!

"Yes he's..hot, but that's not all I look for in a guy" she said as she swallowed back her lunch.

Cat,Beck and Mr. Daniels released sighs of relief, Andre exclaimed a "Hallelujah" while laughing, Robbie who refused to take off his Cat costume, clapped his hands astonishingly, Mikey's grin widened, Tori's fell completely.

Mikey then started walking towards Cat or Jade after pretending to bid the kid farewell.

"Hello ladies" he greeted as he reached them. Jade resisted an eye roll and forced a smile.

"Hey Blake" Cat giggled as she greeted him.

"Hey" Jade mustered up all the enthusiasm she could, which was still vastly lower than Cat's.

"So Kate, still haven't given me a proper answer to my offer" Mikey said giving her his trademark smirk. Oh how he loved seeing her as angry as this.

"Pretty sure I don't have to", she answered rolling her eyes.

"She's joking, you're joking right?" Cat said looking at Jade with a raised eyebrow.

"No I'm not" she said firmly but friendly.

"C'mon you could at least give me a reason" Mikey pleaded, then immediately realized just how well that question related to him and Jade's actual predicament.

She seemed to realize this too as she hesitated a bit.

"You're gonna have to find out then" she answered.

"Been trying that for a while now" he answered and immediately thought Mr. Daniels had somehow planned this.

If the rest of the gang hadn't picked up on it before, they definitely did now. Beck stood up from his chair and walked a little closer to the stage but still stayed out of it's vicinity, Andre and Robbie right beside him.

"Really?" Jade asked nonchalantly. 'Shit', she cursed in her mind, she was gradually remembering the rest of her lines and was wondering just why the hell they related to her and Mikey's situation so much.

"Well yeah" Mikey answered smiling, he was staying in character but he was doing something. He was also letting Jade know these lines were also coming from him, and from the look on her face he could tell she knew what he was doing.

"Exactly why have you been doing that?" Jade asked with an amused smile, staying in character as well. She could see what he was doing and she felt even more pressurized.

It took her a while but Cat eventually caught on too, but she stayed in character as well, she really hoped this wouldn't a scene (no pun intended).

Tori had caught on a while ago, but she just continued like her character and observed. She saw this possibly turning into another argument, she had no problem with that actually. The thing was, she herself was curious about Jade's whole reason why she claimed she hated Mikey so much.

"Well I'm curious about what you're reason is, I mean you do have a reason right?" Mikey asked, he left Blake behind in that sentence, that was all Mikey. And he saw the look on her face, he knew that in that moment, she was all Jade too.

'We aren't supposed to be this close', their faces were just about seven centimeters apart. She could almost see the seriousness in his eyes.

Then the prop bell rang catching everyone by surprise, they all forgot that this was an acting scene.

"Saved by the bell" Jade said entering back into character but also letting Mikey know that one was coming from her. She smiled at him before turning and walking away, she took a silent heavy breath once he wasn't in her line of sight.

"I'll talk to her" Cat said getting back into character as well, she smiled and followed Jade backstage.

"And scene, Ha ha!" Mr. Daniels said excitedly as he stood from his chair, "It took a while but great job everyone, the atmosphere felt so realistic...well done." he complimented the last part to Mikey who was still on stage giving Jade a calculative look before she disappeared backstage.

Neither Beck nor Tori missed this motion, they themselves were really starting to understand just how frustrating this must be for Mikey.

"Great work everyone, go get some rest and same time tomorrow" Mr Daniels announced walking towards his office. Sinjin tried to catch up to him to remind him about something.

"Um Sir, there's still thirteen minutes left for third..." he started but was cut off by Mr Daniels' raised hand which also stopped him in tracks.

"Let's not push our luck Sinjin" he whispered to him before he continued his walk to his office.

Mikey turned around completely and began walking towards the seats to grab his bag-pack. Tori was at the stairs leading down the stage as he approached her.

She gave him a comforting smile and he gave a frustrated one back.

"Worth a try right!" he said as he walked past her and grabbed his bag-pack once he reached the seat he kept in on. Tori on his trail realizing that she should probably be with him, they had next period together anyway.

"You okay?" Beck asked his girlfriend one more time.

"I'm fine Beck, really I'm okay" she answered him reassuringly. She saw that look in his eyes that told her she could talk to him about anything, she nodded telling him she knew.

He nodded lightly at her as well. "Well later y'all, got class with those two" Andre announced giving Beck a shoulder pat before walking towards the stairs leading down the stage.

Jade's eyes distractedly followed him but then her eyes got drawn towards the auditorium doors as she saw Mikey go through them, quickly followed by Tori.

* * *

Jade walked out of the detention hall about thirty seconds after Mikey had left, she was in very bitter spirits, today's detention period was quiet, very quiet.

Mikey had come in after her as usual, but today he didn't even spare her a glance, he just walked straight to his usual spot two desks away from her and immediately took out his sketchbook.

In a moment of insanity, she had even asked him what he was drawing and she was met with no response, he didn't even glitch his head towards her by accident.

Just who the fuck did he think he was? He had the right to be pissed now? From what? Whatever! It was better this way anyway, to hell with him.

She was in-front of the school now as she made her around the building towards the area outside the food court. She caught sight of Beck's polished black car, the roof down gave her a perfect view of her boyfriend's hair scattered around the top of his seat.

She neared the car but was suddenly startled at the sound of a motorbike roaring, she stopped her approach towards the car and turned towards the direction of the sound.

Her eyes widened slightly as she laid her eyes upon the source of the sound, it was unmistakably Mikey, the brown leather jacket he wore today and the motion in which his hair was blown by the wind confirmed it.

What really got her attention though, was the motorbike, was that a Ducati?! She was sure that bike was more expensive that the car she was about to enter. How did she not know about Mikey having that.

She shook herself from her stupor after she stood there for about ten seconds, she hadn't reached the car before she saw Beck raise his head and yawn. He rubbed his eyes a few times and turned to see Jade just reach the passenger door.

"Hey" he said tiredly as he sat up and unlocked the door for her. She smiled at him and climbed in.

"Hey. Thanks for doing this" she thanked him.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm your boyfriend, this is my job" he smiled at her. "So how was detention?" he asked playfully as he started the car.

"Really?"she replied with an amused smirk as he laughed and reversed the car.

"What? Asking how you've been shows that I care right?" he said as he drove the car into the road.

"Well it was very boring as usual, even more boring today". she answered, adding the last part distractedly.

"What made it more boring today?" Beck asked casually.

"The fact that Rodriguez can actually shut his mouth for two and a half hours" she scoffed and leaned into the car seat.

"Thought that was the whole point of detention, you know, keeping quiet" Beck said in a neutral tone, not sure if he should be serious or playful.

"I know but you know him, he didn't even fucking look away from his desk." she said as she gazed at the passing buildings to her right.

Beck paused and considered his next words after hearing Jade's statement.

"So you're worried about him ignoring you?" he asked as he placed his second hand on the steering wheel.

"Like I care about talking to him!" she scoffed as she fold her arms.

"What's the problem then?".

"There's been alot of problems ever since he came" she said quietly but he heard her perfectly.

He was really completely lost in this case, he couldn't figure out what was going through Jade's head at all. So he decided to tyr the first approach. Ask.

"What exactly did you mean when you told Mikey to...stop", he asked a little wearily.

"I don't wanna talk about it" she answered immediately.

The firmness of her answer assured Beck she wasn't going to answer him, not now. This wasn't the proper place to pester her about this, so he decided instantly that he would drop it...for now.

They rode in silence as they entered the road to Jade's house.

* * *

Owls...(um what do owls do guys? Chirp? No...um, can I say cooed?) cooed adding an actual peaceful atmosphere to the dark night.

Tori walked out of the bathroom after she had brushed her teeth, clad in a tank-top and baggy silk trousers as her pajamas. It had been an eventful day. Mikey seemed properly pissed after rehearsals today, she tried to comfort him throughout fourth period.

He was really growing tired of this whole thing but he didn't give up...because of her.

She smiled, she loved telling that to herself, she was definitely sleeping well tonight with that thought in her head.

She took off her slippers as she climbed into her bed and went under the sheets, she felt her body sink into her soft bed and she released a relieving sigh.

She turned her body onto her side and relaxed her head into the pillow, about five minutes had gone and her eyes were closed. Then thoughts filed into her head, thoughts of one person, it should be obvious who.

She just couldn't not think of him, thoughts of all the good times she had already had in the short time he was here invaded her thoughts and she surrendered happily.

She loved having him around so much, he was so funny, he was so warm, and she wasn't gonna lie that he was good-looking, like really good-looking, he was so warm, she felt like he was here, she wanted him to be here, she..

A sudden knock on her window drew her out of her blissful thoughts, she was a little startled to say the least.

She sat up slowly, then her body slightly jumped as she heard the knock again. She steadily got down from her bed, shifting the covers tho the side. She slided her feet into her puffy bear slippers.

This was really beginning to shape up like the beginning of a horror movie, she picked a crowbar from her open drawer, she had one of those? Well that was convenient.

She slowly approached her window, creeping quietly, she was only three steps away from stepping in-front of it now, she griped the crowbar tighter, one...two...three.

She stepped in-front of it and got ready to swing but was met with a grin from the object of the thoughts that invaded her mind not two minutes ago, crouched on her window expertly.

"Mikey?" she whisper-yelled as she saw him.

He grinned mischievously as he motioned for her to open to window, she got over her shock and opened it.

He laughed at her expression before hoping into her room and closing the window behind him.

"What are you doing, it's 10:30 in the night" she said half shocked, half-amused, the latter showing on her face more than the former.

"Well I wanted to murder Trina via pillow suffocation but now you've seen me so.." he said shrugging playfully.

"Yeah you kind of blew your own cover when you **knocked** on my window" she said shaking her head.

"I knocked? Oops!" he said pretending to be confused.

"What are you doing here?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

But as he opened his mouth to answer her, she rose a firm finger.

"Be serious!" she added as he pouted.

"Fine!" he mock complained as she giggled.

"I'm here to tell you something actually." he said getting serious.

"Really what?" she asked folding her arms.

"Well...um...this is gonna sound lame but...um" he paused and looked up at her, straight into her eyes.

She paused at his look, wait could he...could he want to tell her...

"I maybe just like you a little more than a best-friend" he said placing his hands on his thighs embarrassingly, he pursed his lips as he fought a small blush.

Tori's eyes were as large as dinner plates, did he just say he likes her, like he likes her, like he likes her. Her hands had fallen to her side as she stared at him, could this...could this be real.

"Mikey I..." she choked not knowing a single thing to say.

"I fucked up didn't I! I know I'm sorry, coming through your window at 10:30, I probably thought it would be um...romantic" he apologized, exclaiming with his hands.

She immediately shook her head vigorously.

"What No! It is romantic, it's very romantic" she assured him just when he looked like he was about to head for her window.

"Mikey I...I like you too, I like you so much" she said feeling tears in her eyes.

Mikey smiled excitingly as he stalked towards her slowly.

"You mean that klutzy" he asked.

"Yes" she answered after chuckling from how unbelievable this seemed.

"So you're completely okay with us dating?" he asked stepping closer.

"Yes".

"Okay with letting everyone know we're together?"

"Yes"

"And Sunshine?"

"To hell with her" she giggled, she was happy, she was so happy.

He was in-front of her now, his body slightly pressed up against hers, she looked up into those magnificent gray-blue eyes and he stared down into those beautiful light chocolate brown ones.

"Can I kiss you?" he practically begged as he whispered to her.

"Yes".

He smiled and immediately began to lean in, she did the same as their lips came within centimeters of each others'. This was happening it really was, she could feel their lips brush against each others' then...

"UH!" Tori woke up to a piercing cold room, she was on her bed, under the sheets, her window closed.

She looked to her left and spotted her alarm clock, 12:23 am, she dreamt it, she dreamt the whole thing.

She slowly sunk back into her bed, eyes glued to the ceiling as she did so. It was just a dream.

Mikey's confession, her confession, the kiss, that wonderful kiss, it was all a dream,

She turned on her side and buried her confused face into her pillow, it wasn't real. Fuck! It wasn't real.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

 **A/N: Sooooo...how was that? Did you guys like that, I hope you did because I don't wanna let you guys down. Anyway got an exam tomorrow, wish me luck guys. And remember to REVIEW! Please, a million times please. Lol. Thank you guys so much, love you guys. Nuel out~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys, I know it's been like 10 years since I updated but I've been so busy with school stuff, applications, my portfolio e.t.c. So I've been completely booked. I hope you guys haven't given up on this story cuz' it's far from done :). Thank you:**

 **MCI Jones ;)**  
 **Aiphira**  
 **Crystal**  
 **Luke**  
 **Castiel of Hell**  
 **Brandon**  
 **and the swarm of guests that reviewed.**  
 **The red capes are coming, the red capes are coming. CHAPTER SEVEN!**

"speech"-

'thoughts'-

 _flashbacks and other necessary things-_

 **Stress(on a word)-**

SHOUTING-

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. All I own is Mikey Rodriguez.

* * *

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Chapter 7**

Tori walked towards her locker groggily, in very low spirits as she reached it and grabbed the lock, more fiddling with it than actually trying to put in her locker combination.

Ever since last night she had fallen into a very depressed mood, she couldn't even possibly forget even one part of the dream she had, it was so beautiful...magical, so...delusional.

That is what saddened her more than anything, it was just a dream, it couldn't happen in reality, the fact that this was the way she finally admitted to herself that she liked Mikey more than a best-friend was very depressing.

So it was understandable that her breath caught in her throat once she was greeted with the nickname that only Mikey used on her.

"Morning klutzy," he greeted with that his smirk that looked sexier in her eyes all of a sudden. She went into a light coughing fit as she choked on her own breath.

Mikey's face suddenly twisted into a mixture amusement and worry. "You okay, it's my hair isn't it? I swear I didn't want it to look this good today." he said and smiled in satisfaction as Tori ended her coughing fit with a short round of laughs.

"You literally cannot be serious in any situation." she chuckled as she regained a stable throat. He pretended to take offense in putting on a pout, which caused her to try and look everywhere but his bottom lip.

"I can be serious if I wanted to" he argued childishly.

"I dare you to be serious for ten seconds" she challenged him crossing her arms.

"Whoa hold on! A whole ten?" he asked slightly raising his arms in surrender. Tori shook her head with an expectant smile on her face.

He smiled as well deciding he had concluded his run of jokes, for that hour at least.

"So you ready to head to class?" he asked jabbing a finger in the class's general direction behind her.

"Hold on let me just drop the books I don't need" she said as she started sorting her books. He leaned on the locker beside hers and noticed Andre's right beside him.

Tori decided to initiate conversation, a topic came to mind but she wasn't sure if he'd be comfortable talking about it. She was sure though, that he might considering it was her that was asking, she smiled in her locker knowing he at least had a special place for her.

"So how are you holding up on the Jade thing" she asked closing her locker and facing him.

"Well my buddy Jeff says he and his guys don't do assassinations so that sucks." he joked again as Tori nudged him.

"Please be serious?" she pleaded more than stated.

"Only because you asked so nicely" he said as he rose himself from leaning on the locker and walked beside Tori as they walked to Theater class.

"Well it's annoying, obviously" he groaned.

"Obviously" she repeated with a chuckle.

"I just don't fucking get it" he shrugged with a groan for good measure. "I don't get her." he said, a glimpses of the frustration flashed across his face.

Tori's face fell as she took notice of his expression, he really was trying hard, too hard. Just so he could be tolerable to Jade, it wasn't even like they were gonna be guaranteed friends. But he still tried anyway...for her.

Nope, she wasn't going to stop saying that.

She then took their next few paces faster than he did and stopped in-front of him, making him come to an abrupt halt.

"Whoa, got lost in my beauty again?" Tori reflexively rolled her eyes, wondering how it had literally become a part of Mikey to joke around.

"You don't have to do it" she said with a smile as Mikey quirked a confused eyebrow.

"Do what?" he asked his bright faced best friend.

"Try to be Jade's friend, you don't have to do it anymore" she told him. He was caught off-guard to say the least, that had quite literally come out of nowhere.

"Doesn't that make the possibility of a murder all the more possible" he said with a playful tone making sure his relieved expression was visible.

"Just make sure it's on the weekend, nothing interesting ever happens on Sundays." she said actually getting a laugh from Mikey, which made her laugh as well.

"For real though, I mean I still wouldn't want to piss her off...more than usual, because of Beck, but we're still probably gonna have screaming matches three times a day." he challenged Tori's offer.

"Three? That's improvement already" she said with assurance, feigning shock.

"Okay I'm impressed" he smirked with a twinge of pride, as Tori chuckled.

"So, you're sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really? Cuz' she's..."

"Yes Mikey" Tori replied with little laughter mixing in with her statement.

Mikey smiled, why was he trying to change her mind? This is what he wanted isn't it? No reason to waste his time on the wall that was Jade West, he didn't allow the voice at the back of his head telling him otherwise, have any affect on him.

"Then this calls for celebration" he said raising his arms upwards like he made a royal announcement. "My place?" he offered looking back at her.

She pursed her lips in thought and widened her eyes slightly. She had never actually been to his place aside from that time her and her family went over for dinner.

"How have I never been to your place? You know, aside from eating all your shrimp that day." she joked.

"All of it" Mikey sighed and she laughed, "Well you never asked" he shrugged.

"You're pulling that one on me" she said with her own shake of the head, he shrugged again.

"We should probably get to class, the bell rang a while ago" she said as she started walking forward, just now noticing how scanty the hallway was getting.

"Class? When there's a perfectly free and unoccupied Janitor's closet right there" Mikey pointed in-front of him with his eyes as he smirked awaiting Tori's reaction, he didn't quite get what he was expecting.

"We can do that third period if you want." she said turning back to face him with a semi seductive grin. She literally could not beleive she just said that.

Mikey stopped dead in his tracks, his expression a mixture of shock and glee. "Did you just play along with one of my sex jokes. No I can't do this" he said as he started walking backwards while still facing her.

She laughed as she brought her hands to her face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm a bad influence, it's better this way" he said as she laughed again. She shook her head again and watched him almost trip over something. Shit! She was way too into him.

* * *

Jade was well and truly disgusted walking towards music class, the sound of Mikey and Tori's happy voices irritatingly filled her head, those two just didn't know how to stop acting like a pair of clueless friends from a Rom-com.

Granted she was listening in on them a bit, just a bit. Mikey had actually spared her a glance today, his face actually carried some sort of curiosity...he still wanted to know what her reason was, at least she thought he did.

Though when she tried to look back at him properly, he tore his eyes away immediately, almost like he didn't want Tori to see the exchange,...that was weird.

Now she was three doors away from entering a class she shared with Beck and Mikey, why was it like she shared every class with Mikey?

.

Students sat awaiting , their music teacher. Unlike theater class, they had desks provided for them so most of them either laid their heads on them or quickly tried to finish their homeworks.

Beck shook his head in attempt to control his laughter after Mikey had told him his idea of a perfect day.

"I'm just saying, nothing would be more satisfying than laying on your couch and watching Zac Efron work a pole in Magic Mike" he said as he popped his gum with a slight chuckle.

Beck held his forehead in his right hand now as he failed to contain his laughter. Mikey was the quite literally the funniest person he knew.

"I don't know what to say to you" Beck said regaining his composure to an extent as he looked up with a few chuckles escaping his lips.

"How about.." the door swung open interrupting Mikey and probably saving Beck from choking himself from laughter at Mikey was about to say.

Jade walked in, scowl and dark aura present. She spotted Mikey at what had now became his usual seat beside Beck, his feet planted on top of his desk.

'Sitting like he owns the place' she thought with with a scowl.

She paced towards them, her seat being on the other side of Beck's. She looked up to see Mikey give her a wave with a stupid smile attached to his face.

This surprised her, to say the least. She knew he just wanted to be an annoying prick like he usually was to her but.., after detention yesterday she thought he would stop talking to her, that he was really done with her.

Thinking about all this she wondered if... she was actually scared he would ignore her. Pft! Bullshit.

"Hey Sunshine, working on that scowl huh" he said once he dropped his hand. She gave him a sarcastic smile before turning to her boyfriend.

"Hey" she greeted leaning down.

"H..." Beck started but was cut off by Jade's lips capturing his.

Mikey's face fell into one of bewilderment as he saw their lips move in perfect sync, this was the first time he had actually seen them make out, and he felt...weird (to say the least) for some reason.

Jade ended it with a short chaste kiss, and for some reason she felt satisfied that Mikey saw that.

"Can I pay to see that from a different angle" he said as Beck kicked the back stand on Mikey's chair almost causing him to fall.

"Hey" he complained once he got his chair balanced, his feet back on the floor too. Beck just shook his head with a chuckle.

Jade had actually rolled her eyes at his attempt at a joke, though the fact that once her face wasn't visible him she let out a small chuckle, meant that it was a pretty good attempt.

* * *

"C'mon Blake don't pretend that Kate can give you even half of what I did" Tori whispered leaning towards Mikey.

It was third period and third period meant rehearsals, today had gone much more smoothly than anyone expected.

Mikey and Jade had about one or two, or five squabbles but that was about it. They were getting through the scenes pretty quickly, Mr Daniels had told them however, not to get too relaxed as the later parts of the play needed to be as realistic as possible.

This scene was 'Mia' being excessive towards 'Blake' as usual. Mikey the actor of said role turned towards her with a look of disgust, then it warped into a more flirtatious look.

"Baby you know I'm still hot for you". he said.

Groans of amusement mixed with frustration filled the auditorium as Mikey yet again didn't stick to the script.

Tori groaned with a smile on her face as she sunk into her chair prop, Andre who was beside Mikey was laughing as well.

"That's not it? Really?" Mikey feigned shock as he asked Andre.

"From the Top" Mr Daniels said laying a warning eye on Mikey who raised his hands in surrender playfully.

Backstage Beck was shaking his head in amusement while going through his lines, Jade sitting beside him.

Unlike her boyfriend she didn't find it amusing at all, she glared at Mikey and Tori as they laughed at something Mikey said before getting into character as they restarted the scene.

Disgusting.

Mikey and Tori were absolutely disgusting, good thing she wouldn't see anymore of the two of them together for the rest of her classes.

"So, it's your last detention day, wanna celebrate" she heard Beck say from beside her. She widened her eyes slightly before groaning out in frustration.

"Thanks for reminding me" she said giving him a sarcastic smile to which he gave a loving one.

"AGAIN!" she heard Mr. Daniels voice ring through the auditorium, it had that 'Last warning' vibe in it.

She looked up and caught Mikey looking around aimlessly, until his gaze fell on her, her immediate reaction was to turn away, or at least it was supposed to be.

She held his gaze before he gave her a playful wink and that killed whatever was building.

She mouthed "Screw you" while he was still looking and watched him laugh it off. As soon as he turned his head forward he got into character, seeing as Tori had already started the scene.

* * *

Jade doodled away the minutes as she sat in her detention seat, now normally she would be downright vexed with the quietness of the room. Aside from yesterday, Mikey's voice would come up at some point.

He would say something stupid as usual, even it she may have found some a tad funny, and Mrs. Greene would give him a warning in her wrinkled voice, it was funny hearing her frustrated, which was the only reason Mikey did it.

That guy huh! Just had to find a laugh in absolutely everything.

Going back to the main issue, the room wasn't painfully quiet because Mikey wasn't talking, it was quiet because he simply wasn't there.

Jade looked up at Mrs Greene who was looking expectantly at the door.

"Where is he?" she turned her eyes to Jade who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hell if I.." she started but was cut off by an abrupt cough from Mrs. Greene followed by an arched eyebrow, signifying Jade to watch her language. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I don't know" she repeated in a more appropriate manner, Mrs Greene gave her a suspicious stare which caused Jade to roll her eyes again.

"Well if he's not here in the next five minutes he's..." Mrs Greene was cut off by the sound of the swinging door and the scrambling of the teenage boy's feet that followed.

"Ladies" Mikey greeted from his position at the door, now both women rolled their eyes as Mikey entered the classroom, and sat to Jade's right, a desk separating them.

Jade fought the urge to at least glance at him once he sat down, she lost.

She glanced to her right and saw him fold his arms and stare at the clock, then at Mrs Greene.

His eyes carried a mischievous glint to them, she would know. He tapped his finger against his bicep in what looked like anticipation.

What was he waiting for..., then the unmistakable ringtone of a pear phone drew Jade out of her thoughts.

Mrs Greene picked up her phone and put it to her ear, "Hello?" she said in a questioning manner, so that meant she didn't know who the person calling was.

"Yes I am" she answered to whatever the person on the other line asked.

"WHAT!" she screamed uncharacteristically for someone her age. Jade arched her eyebrow in confusion, then she heard a very small chuckle.

She turned to her right to see Mikey grinning widely as he stared at Mrs Greene.

"How could they have.." Mrs Greene started but then pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to relax, Mikey almost laughed.

"I'll be right there" she said cutting off the call and standing up in a hurry. She quickly walked past her desk almost spilling her coffee as she slightly hit the table.

Just before she walked out the door she jerked her head back to look at the two students occupying the room, "Don't move, both of you" she said then disappeared out the door.

"What did you do?" Jade asked immediately asked Mikey once she was sure Mrs Greene was out of ear shot, not that she would have been listening anyway.

Mikey turned towards her and shrugged innocently with a grin that canceled out the 'innocent' in his gesture.

He then dug his hand into his pocket and brought out a drug can, Jade's eyes widened instantly. Well she herself only ever did smoke weed maybe like once a month, or to just...well she smoked weed sometimes.

Anyone knew weed didn't come in pills so if Mikey had what she thought he had in that can...

"What the hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed as he stood up. He stared down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked her playing dumb. She pointed to the can in his left hand with her eyes.

He popped it open and picked out a pill, "You mean this thing?" he asked holding it in between his index finger and his thumb. "You'll see".

He walked over to Mrs Greene's table leaving a confused Jade staring at him. That is until he dropped the pill in Mrs Greene's coffee.

Her eyes widened instantly as Mikey casually started walking back to his seat pocketing the can as he did so.

"What the shit Rodriguez" she said accusingly.

"Relax West, it's just a sleeping pill" he said as he sat on his desk facing her, smirk ever present.

"It didn't look like one" she challenged, he shrugged.

"It's foreign" he answered with a smirk, he was loving her suspicion.

Jade opened her mouth to accuse his intentions again until the door went open and Mrs Greene barged in.

"Stupid kids and prank-calling" she huffed as she looked towards Jade and Mikey.

"You're sitting on your desk why?" she asked him, wanting to vent her anger. Mikey noticed this and decided to obey as he slid down unto his chair.

Jade still wasn't convinced that it was a sleeping pill.

"Just what are you doing" she whisper-yelled to Mikey.

"RE-LAX" he whisper-yelled back, his expression telling her "I'm not doing anything".

They both heard a heavy exhale from the teacher on detention duty, they both faced forward and saw Mrs Greene pick up her coffee and take a large gulp of it.

She then licked her lips slightly, she raised her eyebrow as she stared at the cup strangely. She then shrugged and set the mug down, she seemd fine, until her head dropped unceremoniously on her desk, she was out.

"What the Hell!" Jade semi-screamed as she turned a furious eye on Mikey.

"Damn that thing works fast" he said staring at Mrs Greene's knocked out form in bewilderment.

"This is a joke?" she said, his casualty irking her.

He turned to her with bored eyes before bending his head and looking at her like a child.

"It's a sleeping pill West." he answered with almost Beck-level casualty.

"You expect me to belie..." Jade started her rant but was cut off by a loud snore from the sleeping woman she thought was a little more than asleep.

She turned to look at her and saw her back rise and fall, a snore punctuating the fall. She turned that to Mikey whose smug face had "I told ya so" written all over it.

She rolled her eyes and settled back into her chair.

"This is great right! Now we can do whatever the fuck we want" Mikey said throwing his feet onto his desk and leaning his chair back.

Jade's head sharply turned towards him, he was looking back at her as if...he was expecting her to...start a conversation.

"What?" she said as flatly as she could.

"Okay I know you probably don't do this alot but we should yunno, talk, socialize as the kids say it" he said, his game had begun.

If she had a dollar for every-time she rolled her eyes when Mikey talked she would be able to end world hunger.

"You're an annoying little shit"

"There's the spirit" he said with a cheery demeanor. "But before we tackle your denial of my beauty.."

Cue Eye roll.

"...How about you tell me what exactly you meant when you said stop, no better time than now." he said still carrying a friendly expression.

Jade's expression however, lost the calm demeanor and was expressed with a shocked, pressurized one, until it morphed into anger.

"Fuck you" she spat before she gathered her things and started for the door. He planned this, the little shit.

Mikey remained in his position as he watched Jade grab the door knob then abruptly stop and stare through the glass.

She saw Mr. Lane's office, she had a direct view of his desk, the thing though, was that he wasn't in the seat behind it, Helen was.

The office door was also slightly open so Helen would clearly hear if she opened this door.

She huffed angrily and let go of the door knob and took her seat, if looks could kill, Mikey would be six feet under.

"Um..Helen's in Mr. Lane's office by the way" he said innocently, with that..that smirk.

Jade legit growled as she turned towards him, "I really should kill you" she wishing she could burn through his head with her eyes.

"Maybe later, but right now.." he said kicking his feet off the desk and turning towards her, "..you should tell me exactly what your problem is with me." he finished with a more serious expression.

She was about to tell him to fuck off until she saw that expression, she didn't normally see it on him. It unnerved her, like that second day of rehearsal all over again.

But she didn't give in, she turned her head away from him scoffing and proceeded to search for her drawing book in her bag.

Mikey, had simply had enough.

"Just how long are you going to continue being this petty" he said, visibly trying to keep from screaming his head off. She said and did nothing.

"Day after fucking day you come at me with the same attitude like I've somehow fucked your life up". Nothing.

"And with No, Fucking, Reason" Nothing. He twitched.

"You're a coward" he spat and it stung..badly.

"You carry around a persona of this bad-ass goth that nobody can fuck with and you can't even muster up some petty reason as to why you hate the new kid".

She was actually flinching at his words, why did it just have to be him, why did he have to be the one that could actually...

"Is it because I don't fucking bow down when I see you walking towards me?!" he said, his voice rising ever so slightly.

"No" she answered in a small voice.

"Is it because I've become friends with your boyfriend?!"

"No"

"You're pissed I'm in your group of friends now, you want me gone?!"

"No" she resisted a sudden urge to scream "Of-course not!"

"Then what Jade!?" he semi-screamed, any louder and Helen might hear them.

"Why the hell do you care?!" she said matching his tone.

He paused and took in her expression, it was mostly anger, but there was something else he couldn't really figure out...

"For Vega?!" she said and swiftly sniffed. Mikey was taken back.

"You're doing this for her, you just wanted be all buddy-buddy with me because of.."

"She told me I could stop trying to be your friend" he said cutting her off.

Now she was taken back, she stared at Mikey's serious features, he was serious.

"Then, why do you care" she asked dragging her eyes away from him and unto her desk.

"Because I don't know why someone like you would hate me" he said in a more humane voice.

She glanced up at him, "You're this awesome girl who carries herself with alot of charisma, you draw, really well, and you may not have noticed but we even hate the same people."

She arched an eyebrow, "Don't believe me? James Franco," Jade mildly shrugged in agreement

"Anne Hathaway"

She shrugged again, pursing her lips in agreement.

"Every male Twilight character...and Bella, Kristen Stewart is crazy hot though" he said and Jade let her hair fall and frame her face so he wouldn't see her grinning.

"So I just don't get it, I don't know why you hate me, or at least why you want to" he said as she developed a soft expression.

"But I wanna find out, and if you're not ready to tell me for some reason.." he paused and inhaled as she sunk in all his words, "..I guess I can understand that, but I only have so much patience Jade." he said exhaled.

They had a brief and rare staring contest, which Mikey ended as he slid down his desk and landed on the chair kicking his feet up onto the desk.

It was just then that Jade realized that in the process of his interrogation, Mikey had moved closer to her seat, and now he sat on the seat..right next to her.

"Why don't you hate me?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Mikey who had brought out his headphones from his bag turned his head towards her. She was staring intently, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know" he answered, holding her gaze alittle longer before breaking it.

He placed his headphones on his head and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms as he did so.

She stared at her sketchbook for a good minute, thinking about what he said "I only have so much patience Jade". She glanced at him, then back to her book and slowly started drawing.

* * *

Tori sat in the living room, trying to focus on the TV, but not even The Vampire Diaries could distract her from that wonderful masterpiece of a boy.

She had been thinking of him especially after he dropped her off today.

 _FlashbackXoXoXoXo_

 _Mikey's bike rode up to it's usual first stopping point which was Tori's house._

 _He got off then helped her get down as well carrying her from her waist._

 _"So how's the celebration going?" He asked as they started for her door._

 _"Hm, What do we have to cover." she asked, that Mikey-present smile plastered to her face._

 _"When?" he asked._

 _"Tomorrow" she answered._

 _"Where?"_

 _"Your place, as agreed"_

 _"Events?"_

 _"Brunch, Lunch, movies?" she asked back this time._

 _He squinted his eyes in thought, "That sounds good. Wanna add bike ride around my neighborhood to that?" he offered._

 _"Yes Please" she accepted grinning._

 _"Settled" he declared as they reached the front door. "So I bid you a farewell Vega, be watchful of the beast that is Trina" he said in an old english accent._

 _"I will Mr. Rodriguez" she answered with a mock curtsy. He could watch her be cute all the time._

 _"Well, now I gotta go do research on that Beethoven dude" he complained throwing his head back._

 _"Music homework?" Tori asked adjusting her bag on her shoulder._

 _"Yep!"_

 _"That was ours yesterday actually" she said digging into her bag and brought out a stack of stapled paper sheets._

 _"Is that what I think it is?" Mikey asked taking the papers from Tori with widened eyes._

 _"Yeah but don't get too excited, Ms. Campbell is a real Nazi about original work, but, that should get you through it easier." she said relishing his smile._

 _"I am completely in love with you right now" he said and she chuckled. She continued to chuckle until he she felt what she had only been day-dreaming about the whole of today._

 _Mikey was giving her a kiss on the cheek, her hung her mouth open slightly. He stopped and faced her, "In love" he said one more time with that boyish smile on his face._

 _"Um..yo..your welcome" she stuttered, still recovering from the kiss._

 _Mikey chuckled again before heading towards his bike, waving her goodbye as he walked backwards, snapping out of her shock she waved back._

 _FlashbackEndXoXoXo_

That had to mean something didn't it? It was a pretty long cheek kiss, four seconds exactly.

Wow! She was just reaching now, could you blame her?! She huffed slowly, she had it bad, liking your best friend and eventually dating them and going on to have a happily ever after was a fairy-tale.

She heard her doorbell ring, she shook her head lightly and stared at the door, who could be here this late.

She stood up and walked towards the door, she opened it slowly and froze in mild shock.

"Jade?" she asked in surprise, what was Jade doing here?

Said girl was folding her arms and giving Tori the usual 'I just happen to know you, we're not friends' look, which she was used to.

"Vega" she replied flatly.

"Um...what are you doing here?" she asked still heavily bewildered.

"We need to talk, actually I need to talk, you need to listen" she said nonchalantly.

Tori, although utterly confused, had learnt in recent times not to argue with Jade, well unless you're Mikey.

"Um Okay, you wanna come in?" she offered, Jade waved it off.

"We can talk here" she said. Tori then scrunched up her face still confused but didn't question Jade.

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about" she asked.

Jade looked at Tori and contemplated how to say her next words, she then settled for being straight forward.

"You like Rodriguez" she flatly state

Tori almost lost her footing, she retained her composure enough not to deny it and sound like an idiot.

"Mikey? Of-course I like.."

"Cut the bullshit Tori" Jade said shutting down Tori's attempt at the whole 'I like him as just a friend' thing.

Tori swallowed looking at Jade's eyes, she knew, worse, she was looking at Tori like it was blatantly obvious.

"Okay fine! I like Mikey alittle, so?" she said not trying to make a big deal out of it. Jade rolled her eyes.

Tori still awaited her answer/reason for being here, what came out of Jade's mouth was down right unbelievable.

"I'll help you get him."

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **So that was chapter seven guys. Again sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update. Anyway that was it guys, next chapter's coming soon. Read and REVIEW guys. Love you, Nuel out¬¬**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, you hate me, I know you do. I'm not going to make a promise of an update anytime soon, I'm reeeaaaaallly busy right now. I'll try to update as fast as I can with all the work I'm doing. Thanks to the new reviewers, though I saw my follows and favorites going up but not any new reviews :/.**

 **So um guys...**  
 **Crash Barecode**  
 **ILived**  
 **vitojoseph4**  
 **Harem master85**

 **Thank you guys so much for following this story as well as adding it to your favorites lists but please try and leave a review, I appreciate that you like my story and I want you're opinion as often as possible. Please that goes to everyone that reads my story, please leave a review guys :). Also I added over a thousand words to this new edited chapter, nothing really different, I just added another scene, a juicy one though :)  
**

 **"speech"-**

 **'thoughts'-**

 **flashbacks and other necessary things-**

 **Stress(on a word)-**

 **SHOUTING-**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. All I own is Mikey Rodriguez.**

* * *

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Chapter 8**

Tori closed her eyes as she listened to the rock vibes that were pounding into her ears as she jogged down the sidewalk. She did this every Saturday morning, she lived in a very quiet area, even the areas outside her neighborhood were really peaceful.

To top it off, she now knew she had passed Mikey's house too many times to count all this while, it helped that he didn't live too far away so it was easy for her to find his house. The address got stuck in her head when he told her.

She continued to jog, the light breeze grazing her exposed skin, she was clad in a grey sports bra and black tights, her hair up in a tight ponytail, her white Nike sneakers covered feet and lastly her earphones, delivering the music that her pear-pod was providing directly to her ears.

She also wanted to use the jog to clear her head, last night was pretty normal, you know if you exclude the magical dream sequence that was Mikey's lips touching her skin and Jade later **offering** to help her become Mikey's girlfriend.

That was easily the most bizarre thing she had ever heard Jade say. Why would Jade want to help her? She asked these questions last night but was met with vague responses, and when Jade had threatened to change her mind Tori accepted her offer immediately.

While the situation seemed really strange to her, she had seen that Jade wouldn't give her a reason (she was getting used to that) for helping her. Frankly, she didn't care, if her friend (more or less) wanted to help her get her crush, she wouldn't drive them away, she really did need help.

The image of her very sexy crush filled her mind for what? The billionth time since he came. She could imagine life as his girlfriend, she would be laughing 24/7, and that wonderful humor, was sided with bravery, protectiveness and too much sexiness to comprehend.

Okay, so maybe she was waaaaaaaaaaay too into him,wouldn't any other girl with eyes?

She turned a corner and had to catch herself before she fell flat on her face, you had got to be kidding. About three blocks in-front of her was Mikey, stretching, he looked prepared to go for a jog as well. He was clad in a black tank-top, grey joggers and black sneakers covered his feet. He was also wearing his earphones so he didn't notice her.

She wasn't concerned about his entire clothing in the slightest though, Mikey was wearing a TANK-TOP! She wanted to just get alittle closer so she could see him better.

What if he caught her? Couldn't this be considered stalking? Wouldn't he start suspecting? Before she could dive into the bush right beside her, Mikey turned to his left, to her. Oh God!

She could make out a smile from his expression before he started jogging towards her, she swallowed heavily as he approached her, then strangely he stopped.

Tori was more confused than nervous now, until Mikey grabbed the side of his stomach and started panting, she chuckled, he resumed jogging then only two steps in he stopped again, panting even harder, she started laughing.

He was doing it purposely, to make her laugh, so she did. It was like he could sense when she was nervous and he made sure she was comfortable around him. Is there any other definition of a great boyfriend? Too bad she was in the friend-zone.

She laughed again as he pretended to almost fall on his knees before he reached her. He now stood in-front of her, so she got a perfect view of those arms.

'Be still my heart' she thought as she stared at his arms, just that bit sweaty, and so cut they could possibly bruise her.

"You know in some countries it's considered rude when you don't give a person's face enough attention when you're talking to them"

And she was caught staring again, she chuckled but still poked his arm playfully. She noticed how she could barely push his bicep, 'Oh my God!'

"So klutzy" he said doing a light jog on the spot, she snapped out of her trance and looked up at him, "You stalking me now?" he joked, to which she shoved him.

"You wish" she answered with a bright smile.

"I do" he answered ceasing his jogging, she blushed, he noticed.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I would think you had a little crush on me" he said actually just teasing her, if only he knew how nervous that got her.

"Huh? Why would you say that?" she asked hiding her nervousness expertly, thank you Hollywood Arts theatre class.

"I know what Jade told you" he said with a knowing look, she froze.

How did he know? She hadn't mentioned anything abo...Jade. It had to be her, 'Help me get him my ass' Tori thought with anger, she promised she was going to...

"Mikey listen I..um..I didn't." she started but paused at Mikey's confused face.

"You okay klutzy? I just said I know how much you love my sex jokes" he lightly chuckled at her expression.

She stopped stuttering and inwardly breathed the heaviest sigh of relief known to man.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry" she apologized shaking her head slightly.

"It's alright" he said going into a stagnant light jog again.

"So how about a little race, been a while since I kicked your ass at something" he said with an arrogant smirk and she opened her mouth in playful resentment.

"Your on Rodriguez" she said slightly stretching as she stepped beside him.

"Call the rules" he said stretching his arms.

"Round the three neighbor streets, finish line, my house." she said confidently.

"Alright then, On your mar..." he was interrupted as he was suddenly pushed down and landed on the lawn behind him.

He looked up and saw a smiling Tori looking back at him.

"Go" she said as went into a bit of a mini-run.

"Oh you're fucking going down Vega" he said bringing himself to his feet and chasing after her, she was laughing as she ran from him.

* * *

Jade laid down idly, not using her phone, or even moving actually. She was still thinking about yesterday, her detention time with Mikey.

He was so, SO fucking stubborn. She had tried, she had tried to get him to hate her, but for some unknown reason he was still willing to find a way to be her friend.

She really didn't get it, any other guy would have just said screw her at this point, but that was the problem wasn't it. Mikey wasn't just any other guy, if she respected him for one thing, it was his ability to stand his ground no matter what.

If he wanted something he was sure he could get, he would go for it. That was another problem she hadn't figured out, what exactly Mikey was looking for even if they ended up being friends,...which would never happen by the way.

She hated how she always hesitated at that last part, she hated Mikey, she wanted to at least.

Jade rose her head as she heard quick footsteps coming up the small stairs of Beck's RV, and when she turned towards the door she saw that it was in-fact her awesome boyfriend entering the RV.

"You get it?" she asked him once he closed the RV door. He said he was going to get his flash-drive.

"Yeah it was with my dad, he almost died just trying to get it from his top closet. Really makes you wonder why he even kept it there" he said chuckling lightly.

Jade gave a tiny distracted laugh which Beck picked up on immediately. He dropped the flash-drive on top of his closed laptop and went to lay down beside Jade.

She saw where this was going and inwardly groaned for being so obvious.

"I just told you about someone getting physically harmed and you didn't laugh, can I know what's wrong?" he said only half-joking.

He actually got a chuckle out of her. He was looking directly at her face, she still faced the ceiling of his RV.

"What's up" he asked in a comforting voice. He already had a hunch on what was bothering her, she did start getting quiet after her detention period yesterday after all.

"Take a guess" she said grabbing his hand.

"Can I get hints" he asked with a cheeky smile, she shook her head.

"Annoying, cocky, hot-headed, how many hints do you want? I could go on and on" she said with complete and utter seriousness, he had a light laugh.

"What did you and Mikey argue about this time" he asked, care evident in his tone.

"He was just being an idiot, it's nothing." she actually lied to him, she hated herself once she saw the look that appeared on the Beck's face.

"Jade c'mon you know you can tell me anything" he semi-pleaded with her.

She felt so stupid for keeping this from him. 'There's no reason to hide it from him, it's not a big deal', she tried to tell herself but that didn't give her any motivation to tell him anything.

"I will" she promised him and she promised herself. With that promise she tore her eyes away from the ceiling and faced him. He had a small smile on his face.

"Take your time" he said. Look at this amazing boy that she was lucky enough to call her boyfriend, sometimes she thought she didn't deserve him.

He planted a quick kiss on her lips, but she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back in before he could turn away.

The kiss was slow at first but is slowly got more passionate, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gladly let him in. Their tongues fought for dominance as he got on top of her and caressed her exposed lap.

She treasured moments like this like the word would end the minute they were done. She fisted his hair as the kiss alittle more rough, he dipped alittle lower on her, careful not to put his full weight all her, closing any space between them.

She hated Mikey, she wanted to, she needed to.

As those thoughts left her mind it wasn't long before clothes started flying around Beck's RV.

* * *

Sadly Monday had caught up to them again, and the whole gang was back in school.

For Tori it would take something special to beat her weekend. After the morning jog race her and Mikey had on Saturday, which she won mind you. They spent the afternoon in Mikey's house, in more detail, Mikey's room.

She hadn't realized how big his house was until he showed her around. They spent the whole day watching re-runs of Drake and Josh, and also a Twilight movie that Tori had to reeeeaally convince Mikey to watch.

They had a bike race around his neighborhood, she won. He was alittle disappointed and oh how she rubbed in it his face.

She had taken alot of pointers from Jade, and they had actually helped. That was probably the most surprising thing about them, it was like she knew how to have a perfect date with Mikey, which seemed alittle weird to Tori.

He took her back home after everything, it was almost like the perfect..well..date.

She felt her feelings for him growing everyday, she had never liked anyone like this, well maybe a certain someone had actually come close but she had to completely forget about that.

"Hey baby girl" Andre greeted her as she walked past him to get to her locker.

"Hey" she replied smiling widely at him.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked closing his locker and leaning on the one next to hers.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" she said closing her locker, forgetting that all she did was think about Mikey and didn't pick a single book out of it.

Andre noticed but he simply shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah because Mondays have always been something to smile about".

She did nothing but smile even after his statement.

"Hey you know where Mikey is?" Andre asked, if any question could snap her out of her daze, it was that.

She laid her eyes across the hall where Mikey's locker was, he wasn't there.

"Class starts in like three minutes" Andre thought out loud. Mikey was usually in school at this point. "How'd you get to school?" Andre asked Tori once he remembered her normal mode of transport to school.

"I was actually ready before Trina today, I already told him she was bringing me to school" she said getting alittle worried.

She got out her phone and dialed his number in, it didn't ring, his phone was switched off.

"Andre his phone's switched off," she said panicking, Andre held her shoulders in place when she wanted to move.

"Tori listen maybe..."

"Who in this generation switches off their phone?!" she mini-screamed.

Andre still firmly held her in place as she started panicking.

"Tori listen to me, you're over-reacting, I'm sure Mikey's fine" he assured her even if he wasn't sure himself.

She slowly nodded at his words but she still had to know what was going on.

"Let's just get to class, if Mikey doesn't show through first period, you call him one more time before going nuts" he made her promise.

She nodded her head as he finally set her shoulders free.

Just as the both of them started walking to class they heard an unusually loud yell.

"WHAT!?" it almost boomed from the other side of the hallway, Andre turned his head startled, Tori turned hers straight scared.

And to their surprise, it was someone who they could both truly say they had never seen actually scream.

Beck held his pear phone to his ear, a semi-panicked look on his face.

Andre set off towards him, mostly to catch up to Tori seeing as she was already about five steps ahead of him.

They reached him in no time, he was pacing back and forth in-front of his locker. Tori was worried, mainly because he was worried, and he was Beck.

"Are you okay?...I know, I know is he...just relax Jade."

Well Beck, whether intentionally or not, now had Tori and Andre's full attention.

"Jade? What happened to Jade?.." Tori asked panicking but Beck continued to pace his locker as he combed his hand through his hair.

"I'll tell Tori...yeah she's here...listen we'll be there just relax!" he tried calming his girlfriend down over the phone, he said a few more calming words before he told her bye and hung up.

"Beck what's going on? What do you wanna tell me?" Tori was beyond panicked now, and if Andre was honest, so was he.

Beck took a visible deep breath and turned towards Tori, like Andre had before, he held her shoulders in place.

"Jade's at the hospital" he broke it her coolly. Andre and Tori's eyes widened simultaneously.

"Whoa what?! Why the hell is she in the hospital?" Andre blurted out, his worry and panic evident in his tone.

"Oh my God! Is she alright? What happened how.." Tori blurted with a heavily panicked tone, putting Andre's heavy worry to shame.

"She's fine, Jade's fine" Beck told her assuringly.

"Then what's the problem? Why are you so worried?" in that moment she thought she could have easily sounded rude. Jade was in the hospitsal, so he had every right to be worried.

Beck didn't pay it any mind though, Tori could not handle situations like this, especially when it included her friends.

He took a slightly deep breath before he spoke, "It's Mikey."

He was lying, Tori thought with all the hope she could muster up in her, he was FUCKING lying.

"What do you mean it's Mikey.." she said with a dangerously questioning look, this had to be some kind of joke.

"Look I'm going to the hospital right n..." Beck started but was immediately cut off.

"I'm coming with you!" she told him, she made it clear that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Beck stared at her for a moment, into those scared brown orbs and he nodded, she wasn't gonna stay even if he tried.

"Okay you and Andre can come with me." he said as he let go of Tori and started practically running towards the school's huge front doors.

"Like I was gonna stay" Andre said as he and Tori trailed Beck all the way to his car and the three went off towards the hospital, Tori trying her best to keep from crying.

As they got into Beck's car the first thing she did was dial Mikey's mom's number.

* * *

'Why do you keep trying to do this you idiot' Jade thought as she sat in-front of the hallway leading to the room they kept Mikey in, those bitches wouldn't even allow her stay in the room.

She was the reason he was there, her cheeks were still slightly stained with her mascara. Yeah yeah she fucking cried.

She didn't want something like this to happen, especially for it to involve Mikey. She still couldn't believe it happened.

 _FlashbackXoXoXo_

 _Mikey threw on his red flannel over his white t-shirt, grabbed a random pair of jeans and found some red vans before stepping out of his room._

 _After a Saturday that had Tori handing him his ass in the morning, and having her at his house for the first time, he could actually say he was happy going to school today._

 _Today was going to be another day of rehearsals, those had almost been a blur to him lately. Jade had actually toned down the insults to like two an hour, if you had been him, you would how huge of an improvement that was._

 _"I'm skipping breakfast mom!" he raised his voice just below a shout so his mom could hear him._

 _"Make sure you get something at school" he heard her reply. "Yeah I know" he answered._

 _He grabbed his bag-pack at the bottom of the stairs and walked straight out the front door. He headed to the garage and unchained his Ducati, hopped up on it and drove it into the road_

 _._

 _Jade groaned as she waited for Ryder, yeah the asshole who used Tori to try and get a good grade. Don't fucking judge her, Beck had to be in school extra early to help Helen with something Jade didn't pay attention to._

 _Summary, she was not getting out of bed before 7:30 so she told him to go to school, that she would find a way there. And that's where, the homeless heroin addict waiting to happen came in._

 _Ryder was going to come get her because 1. He had a car, 2. She didn't, 3. She would drink cow urine before she rode to school with Vega and her sister, 4. He had a car._

 _She stood impatiently crossing her arms, gripping her bag in her right hand. She then heard a bike engine roaring from her right. I wasn't Ryder, the root he took to school would have him coming from her left._

 _She turned to her right and cursed the damned spirit that called itself 'luck'._

 _Mikey rode his motor-bike at average speed, he could spot a girl standing by under a lamp post. She appeared to be waiting for someone, he was about kick up his gear and drive past her until he got close enough to properly see her, he smirked._

 _The bike came to slow stop right in-front of her and she groaned out loud._

 _"Morning Sunshine" he greeted putting on his signature smirk, she couldn't even find the strength to roll her eyes._

 _"Get to school Rodriguez" she told him then kept her eyes back on the road to see if Ryder was coming._

 _"That's something you should also be doing, unless you have like a secret goth meeting or something" he said standing the bike and propping his elbows on the the handle bars._

 _"So what? You wanna drop me off? I don't remember you're delusional tool group meeting being on the way" she answered as smoothly as he did, with a smirk of her own._

 _"Ouch" Mikey sarcastically said as he winced. "Well I'll leave the hint you dropped about you wanting me to drive you to school, and just ask you like a gentleman." he said and awaited the nervous expression he wanted to see._

 _It was only visible for a second, but that was all Mikey needed. She scowled in reply to his smirk which had now widened, if that was even fucking possible._

 _"Let's see, save alot of time and have you take me to school, or wait here in hope for someone to come drop me off, with a possibility of missing first period." she thought out loud and pretended to be in deep thought, she turned back to face him._

 _"Get lost" she said with a deep glare, Mikey raised his arms in mock surrender._

 _"Better luck next time I guess" he mused out loud, adjusting himself back properly on his bike and kicking it into ignition._

 _He rode past a scowling Jade, his day was off to a great start._

 _Mikey expected to just drive to school while fighting that stupid voice in his head that was telling him to go back and just try one more time to take her to school._

 _What he didn't expect was to get rammed by a speeding jeep and flung towards the wind shield, and since it was the latter that occurred, his day really was a off to **great** start._

 _It happened too fast for Jade to even process it, her eyes were still glued to his back as he drove away into the street just two blocks to her left. Then the next thing she saw was a jeep ram into him at obvious illegal speeds._

 _Her world froze, she didn't even realize when her bag fell from her hand and she was professionally running in heeled boots towards the scene._

 _"MIIKEEEY!" she screamed in heart-pounding fear, she ran as fast as she could, getting closer she recognized the car but she couldn't give a rat's ass about that right now._

 _She reached Mikey in record time and knelt by his side. He was out, unconscious, his impact against the wind shield caused it to crack so he was bleeding, ALOT._

 _"Oh shit, shit shit" she cursed as she panicked, she did the first thing she could do before she was too scared to do anything, check his pulse._

 _She put her right index and middle finger to his neck and closed her eyes shut as she calmly waited for a pulse, she felt it._

 _She let out a massive breath she didn't know she was holding, she also didn't process when she felt her cheeks getting wet. Yes she was fucking crying, she was still a human being, she held his hand and didn't try to talk herself out of doing it. His hand still felt warm, she felt as though she was hanging on to his life._

 _She heard rushed footsteps from behind her and swiftly turned around, Ryder._

 _"Shit is that dude okay?" he asked, obviously tipsy, the little fuck was drunk driving._

 _"Isn't that Mi.." he started but was sharply cut off by a furious shriek from Jade._

 _"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALL THE FUCKING AMBULANCE!" she screamed right at him and even in his barely sober state he flinched and staggered back._

 _"Alright Jade chill I'll ca.." he said while dipping his hand into his pocket for his phone, though he was interrupted again._

 _"HURRY THE FUCK UP" she said immediately turning back towards Mikey, she was huffing heavily while tears streamed down her eyes._

 _FlashbackEndXoXoXo_

Some minutes later the ambulance arrived and took him, they allowed her follow them to the hospital.

The first thing she did was call Beck when they didn't allow her follow Mikey into the hospital room.

'They should be here anytime from now' she thought as she slid down the chair. She should have just gone with him, he came starting another squabble but she knew he didn't know how to ask any other way.

She should have just fucking followed him, it's not like she didn't want to.

All of a sudden she heard a door opening and stood up immediately. It was the door to Mikey's room, it was the doctor, she was an average height-ed female doctor, her brown hair up in a neat bun.

"Doctor I wanna see him." Jade demanded. The Doctor gave her an apologetic look.

"Look sweetie your boyfriend's alright but he needs his rest, for now." she said not knowing the impact of what she just assumed.

I took Jade some seconds to properly process what this lady had just said.

"He's not my boyfriend" she said swiftly before any part of her could hesitate. The doctor looked taken back slightly.

"Oh sorry, I just assumed.." "It's fine" the doctor was cut off as Jade waved it off.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Jade was thrown balance by the woman's comment.

"So do you know his parents? Or guardian?" she asked breaking the silence. Jade shook her head, suddenly there was a burst through the door section.

Both her and the doctor turned to the door and Jade let out a huge breath of relief when she saw her friends, they were with this lady who looked in her late 20's.

She saw the look on Tori's face and was surprised to see that she had actually balled her eyes out more than she did. Beck rushed towards her and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"They won't let us see him" she said, he just kissed her forehead in response.

"It's okay let's let them do their job" he said pulling her away just enough to see her face.

"It's my fault" she said and Beck was taken back, not really by what she said but the fact that he saw some tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What? What do you m..." he wiped her eyes as he asked her what she was implying, but he was ultimately cut off.

"I am his mother, and she is his best-friend since childhood, I'm going in there to see my son and so is she" Jade saw the woman who came in with Tori, Beck and Andre say to the doctor.

"She's Mikey's mom?" she asked more herself than anyone else.

"Yeah, Tori called her once we left school" Beck answered her.

Tori had been trying and failing to hold herself together, she couldn't handle hearing that the boy she liked was in the hospital, and as she thought of that sentence she was starting to wonder whether 'like' was becoming too weak a word to describe how she felt for him.

"Alright ma'am, she can go in with you but you must not wake him up." she instructed before stepping aside and letting them pass.

"Thank you" Tori said in a small croaky voice as she followed Mikey's mom into the room.

For the first time since he arrived, Andre spoke. "Is he alright ma'am?" he asked worriedly, Jade and Beck also turned their attention to the woman.

"He's fine, really, just suffered some injuries" she assured them calmly.

"How bad are his injuries?" Beck asked not skipping a beat.

"A few cuts on his arms and face, a fractured wrist and a sprained ankle. He'll be perfectly back to normal in 4-5 weeks" she assured them again and they all nodded.

"Well I have work to do, you're good friends" she said to the three of them with a warm smile before walking past them and exiting the door section.

"They gonna let us in?" Andre asked? Both Beck and Jade shook their heads.

"Later" Beck answered him keeping Jade close to him, she would probably tear up again without this comfort.

She knew why she was still crying, she could have stopped this. Was she unnecessary blaming herself? She didn't fucking care, she could have stopped it and that was the point.

She stared at the door where Mikey was, Tori probably trying to keep together while Mikey's mom comforted her trying her best not to ball her eyes out herself. Only one thought was in Jade's mind.

'I should have just gone with him.'

* * *

The gang was back in school now, they had stayed at the hospital for over half an hour, it had taken some serious convincing, as well Mikey's mom to get Tori to leave, Mikey wouldn't want her to worry.

It had just hit break period when they arrived back at school, all in Beck's car. Jade had composed herself again,this was not how she planned to start her day.

She had been stealing glances at Tori behind her, waiting for her to stop crying, because for some fucked up reason when she saw her crying she blamed herself, yet again.

She didn't realize how guilty she would actually feel about the situation, yep she was feeling **guilty** , Jade West, hell had obviously frozen over.

She was already in the hallway, she made a turn to right, where Tori's locker would be, thankfully said person was right there.

Jade slowed her pace as she approached Tori. The aforementioned brunette almost lifelessly sorted her books through her locker, though she actually noticed Jade's presence and ceased what she was doing.

"Hey" Jade said conversationally. Tori seemed alittle confused, but she answered anyway.

"Hey." her "Hey" was lacking it's usual enthusiasm, Jade noticed.

"You alright?" Jade asked, she was no expert on how to comfort people so this was equally uncomfortable for her, she still didn't even know why she was doing this.

"Yeah..um..I'm fine" she shook her head lightly and forced a smile. Well Jade could read facial expressions, and Tori's was depressing her.

'What if he was more injured,...or worse', Jade immediately dispersed those thoughts, mainly because she thought if that happened. she might not fair much better than Tori.

"I'm sorry" she suddenly heard Tori say. She turned her attention back to her.

"I'm probably just carrying an air of depression right now" she shook her head lightly as she apologized.

"No...well..yeah" Jade said only half-joking, in an attempt to clear the depressed aura around them, it worked, Tori actually chuckled.

"You have every right to be upset, I mean with the way you...feel for him" God that sounded so fucking corny.

Tori nodded her head slowly and looked up at Jade, "Thanks for..you know.."

"Yeah whatever" Jade answered, her soft expression got Tori's understanding despite the nature of her answer, either she was referring to keeping Tori's 'secret' or the advice she gave her.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as both girls kept quiet and refused to make eye contact, neither knowing what to say. That is, until Tori thought of a really good question.

"What happened?" Tori asked suddenly, catching Jade off guard.

"What?" Jade raised her head and met Tori's gaze.

"What happened to Mikey?" she completed her question.

Jade had seen this question coming, but she was still put slightly off guard by it.

"I mean since you were first at the hospital,..I..um..assumed you knew what happened" Tori said kind of timidly, Jade's face looked like she didn't know and was kind of pissed Tori asked her. Either that or she knew and didn't want to talk about it.

Her face softened all of a sudden and Tori noticed.

"Well you probably really want to know don't you?" Jade asked and Tori nodded.

"Alright!..Um Mikey.." she started but she stopped suddenly when she noticed a group of people pointing to the other side of the hall.

Tori seemed to notice this too, as she followed their line of sight, Jade doing the same as she turned around.

What met their sight what a still gathering crowd, Tori's face rose into slight shock mixed with confusion when she saw the people in the middle. It was Beck and Andre and they were talking to..Ryder?

Unlike her confused frenemy, Jade wasn't confused in the slightest, she was very heavily ticked off.

.

Beck stepped out of Photography class with Andre in tow, Beck first wanted to find Jade and Tori, his girlfriend was strong, he figured that the latter would still need some comforting. The same thought laid in Andre's mind.

They had filled Cat and Robbie in, Cat actually had tears in her eyes while Robbie was shocked more than usual. He offered the idea to go see Mikey after school. They agreed and now Beck wanted to fill in Tori and Jade.

It was really mind blowing how close of a friend Mikey had become in just two months, what really was there that Mikey and Beck hadn't really done.

Mikey had been in his R.V what, seven times? They would talk for hours, trying to keep the other interested, and none of his friends knew this but Mikey almost convinced him to do a duet with him.

It wasn't like Beck couldn't sing, he could in-fact, just he never really thought about actually doing it, he turned Andre down at one point, and Mikey was on the brink of convincing him completely.

"You alright Beck?" he heard Andre ask from his right.

"Yeah it's just still kind of perturbing that this happened." he answered his friend.

"Tell me about it, hearing about accidents is one thing, when someone you know has one is a different thing entirely." Andre said and Beck couldn't put it better himself.

Uncharacteristically Beck wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, engrossed in his conversation with Andre, so he bumped into someone.

He staggered alittle bit but righted himself quickly.

"Sorry man I wasn't watching where I was going it's my fault" Beck apologized naturally but almost froze on seeing who he bumped into, Ryder.

"Yeah no shit pretty boy" Ryder replied arrogantly as he brushed himself off.

"Could you at least try not to be an asshole" Andre said as he glared at Ryder who returned it just as hardly.

"Whatever piano boy, you're both in my way." Ryder answered as was about to step around Beck, wanting to make their shoulders bump purposely.

"You realize you should be in jail don't you" Beck said not bothering to stop himself, he wasn't going to start a fight, but Ryder needed a piece of his mind.

"Well I've heard that one before" Ryder answered nonchalantly but stopped and stood in-front of Beck, arms crossed.

"Don't play dumber than usual, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Beck said, very visibly pissed. Ryder rolled his eyes.

"You're girlfriend filled you in huh?" he said.

"Yo what's he talking about" Andre asked Beck in slight confusion.

"Tell him Ryder, what am I talking about?" Beck said to him, what was making him so pissed was that Ryder didn't even seem like he cared, he was acting like this was a side issue.

"I was the one who rammed into you're popular new friend" Ryder said, with almost no remorse, Beck noticed.

Andre first kept his hands in his pocket, that was one of the only ways of controlling them. He didn't need to lose it, he would try and understand the situation first.

"So what you were speeding?" Andre asked?

"And drunk" Beck hissed, Andre's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you fucking serious" he exclaimed glaring at Ryder, his hands out of his pockets now.

"Chill man, it was an accident" Ryder said in his defense. He still looked like this didn't bother him.

"An idiot being drunk and speeding is always an accident waiting to happen, and you don't look like you care." Beck hissed at him again, a crowd had gathered now, it didn't matter, he wouldn't give them what they were looking for.

"Look I was drunk okay my bad" Ryder whispered so only him and the other two boys would hear, "But c'mon the dude was stealing all the female attention anyway" Ryder said and chuckled with an amused grin.

Beck had to act quickly as he stepped in-front of Andre before he threw his right fist at Ryder's face. The motion caused Ryder to move back as Beck held a very, very ticked off Andre.

"Hey Andre..Andre listen me, he's not worth it" Beck said as Andre calmed down in his grasp, burning a hole through Ryder who scowled back.

"He's not worth getting suspended" Beck said to his close friend who stood in place and nodded slowly. Beck released him, people around them were shouting, trying to instigate the fight.

Beck turned towards Ryder who stood looking ready for a fight, mediocre attention hog.

"Hey you better watch it" Ryder said pointing at Andre.

"If Beck wasn't here your eye would be too bloody to watch anything." Andre retorted, getting cries and howls from most of the crowd.

Ryder gnashed his teeth, as Beck stepped forward.

"You wanna have a go pony hair?" Ryder said challenging Beck, who ignored his useless invitation.

"You're a hopeless low-life, and the sooner you stop being so sad with your life the better." Beck said, shutting up Ryder as well as some of the crowd.

"Hey Andre let's get out of here" Beck said holding a cold glare at Ryder who had been maintaining his throughout, although his fists that were raised moments ago, were now limp at his side.

Beck turned as he and Andre prepared to take the other way around when he heard someone mutter "Is that Jade?".

He turned to see his girlfriend just reaching behind Ryder, Tori trying to catch up and stop her but she got stuck in the crowd, obviously not being as forceful as Jade to get through.

Ryder felt a hand on his left shoulder that spun him around, he didn't even have time to process who it was before he felt his nose break at punch that hammered into his face.

"AAH!" Ryder exclaimed in pain as he staggered and fell against a locker.

"I haven't even fucking started" Jade growled and the crowd cheered. Before her boot could connect with his currently vulnerable face, Beck had grabbed her mid-section, picking her off the ground as she struggled and kicked at the air.

"Jade stop, STOP!" Beck said in vain as she continued to struggle.

Andre was in-front of her legs doing his best to try and contain them. People shouted out their disappointment a Beck stopping Jade.

"Hey yo can y'all shut the fuck up!" Andre yelled at the crowd as Beck carried Jade away from the scenery. Tori made way as they reached her.

"Put me down Beck!" Jade yelled.

"Yeah about 50miles from here!" he answered back as he picked up his pace.

Andre guided Tori out of the fray as they tailed Beck and Jade.

Tori looked back and caught sight of Ryder standing up holding his nose. 'God this is going to be so bad'.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

 **That was chapter 8 guys. Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the REVIEWS please. I'm happy for the amount of support so far. Read and REVIEW, Love you guys, Nuel out~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews as usual. Don't really have much to say today besides I'm really sorry it's taken like fifty years for me to update, busy plus no wi-fi XD. Plus I gotta admit that I expected more reviews but you guys are still awesome.  
**

"speech"-

'thoughts'-

 _flashbacks and other necessary things-_

 **Stress(on a word)-**

SHOUTING-

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. All I own is Mikey Rodriguez.

* * *

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Chapter 9**

Beck paced along one of the inner hallways of the school, he was calmly waiting for Jade, she was in Helen's office, you're surprised? You do know what happened like twenty minutes ago right?

Ryder could probably only smell his own blood now, the situation got out of hand really fast, and just when he thought he could keep it under control too.

It wasn't like Ryder didn't deserve that punch from Jade though, Beck had contemplated delivering the punch himself but he decided to be the bigger person. Jade though, probably didn't even know what that meant.

Beck rushed her out of the scene as quickly as she could but that obviously didn't stop her from ending up in Helen's office. Beck already knew that would be nothing less than two weeks of detention...or worse

Jade sat in the chair opposite Helen's, arms crossed, left boot tapping and murder worthy scowl in full effect. There was absolute no reason for her to be here, that little piece of shit got what he deserved, he was lucky Beck was there to stop her.

Helen had her elbows propped on the table, fingers interlocked as she gave Jade a menacing arched eyebrow.

Jade struggled to meet her gaze, slightly squirming uncomfortably in her seat. Helen was one of the only people she genuinely feared, the woman was crazy.

"Do I even need to say anything" Helen said shaking her head.

"How about telling me to leave" Jade said in a salty manner.

"Watch it Ms. West" Helen spat and Jade shrunk alittle. "Why did you punch Ryder Daniels in the face" Helen asked more calmly, but it wasn't any less intimidating.

"He deserved it" Jade said strongly. "And why is that?" Helen asked interested in her reply.

"Are you serous? He's the reason Mikey's in the hospital!" Jade answered with alittle more anger than necessary, surprisingly Helen didn't pay it any mind.

"So the reason you punched him was because he rammed his car into Mr. Rodriguez? Or just the fact that it was Mr. Rodriguez who he rammed into?" Helen asked and Jade was tongue tied.

Her eyes were slightly wide as she was caught off guard with that question. She soon realized that she had been quiet for awhile and Helen rose her eyebrow higher.

"What? I did it because he's a dumbass who was drunk-driving and rammed my..." Jade started but quickly caught herself once she realized what she was about to say.

"Friend?" Helen asked, confused at Jade's sudden pause. Jade shook her head slowly.

"We're not friends" Jade answered with was supposed to be finality, but came out more as uncertainty.

"Then why'd...you know what, I've actually lost interest" Helen said with a confused shake of the head. "You get detention either way." she said grabbing some paperwork.

"Whatever" Jade muttered, not really concerned with her punishment right now.

"Two and a half hours after school everyday for two weeks. Anything like this happens again you'll be dropped from all theatre activities until the end of the semester" Helen said not looking up from her paper.

That one got Jade's attention, that meant one more screw up would equals no play next month.

"Glad that one interested you. You can leave now" Helen said waving Jade towards the door. The girl in question stood and walked right out of the office, that place was depressing.

She had hoped she would leave the office, dumping all her thoughts in there as well, but nothing about Mikey ever fucking went away these days.

She saw Beck in the hallway waiting for her, she frowned. Class had obviously started and Beck hated missing class, meaning he was here because of her, why the hell did he have to be so good to her.

"Jade" Beck exhaled when he saw her, he walked towards her and reached her in the middle fo the hallway.

"Hey" she managed to muster with a smile, now Beck frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked with worry.

"Nothing, it's just detention." she tried to brush it off but Beck was slightly persistent.

"Nothing else?" he asked, his worry still very evident in his voice, she nodded and hoped it looked convincing.

Beck exhaled again, he seemed to have been heavily relieved. "Well that's good. If it makes you feel any better the feds showed up and took him" he told her and she actually brightened up a bit.

"Really? Serves the douche right" she said with satisfaction, Beck chuckled.

"Yeah, though how about next time you let karma punch him in the nose?" Beck jokingly offered. "I'll think about it" she said with a playful wave of her hand.

Beck had a smile on his face but he shot her a questioning stare, she looked at his face and sighed. "Okay okay, lesson learned" she playfully groaned and he chuckled again.

"Good, well we really need to get to class" Beck said and gave her a quick peck on her lips before he started heading in the opposite direction.

She smiled at his retreating back, she really needed to sort herself out. "Oh yeah!" Beck said as he spun a 180 raising his left arm in remembrance.

"We're going to see Mikey after school, all of us, you wanna come?" Beck asked somehow staring into her eyes from nine feet away. Jade lightly bit her lower lip and stared at the ground.

"Jade, you don't have to come but it wasn't your fau..."

"Yeah, yeah I wanna come" Jade answered, swiftly cutting her boyfriend off. He was alittle taken back by the interruption but smiled nonetheless. "Great, we're going in my car..and Trina's".

"The older Vega is coming?" Jade said with no attempt to hide her disgust.

Beck grinned at his girlfriend's reaction, "Seven people can't fit in my car and it was impossible to talk Trina out of going to see her 'soul mate' " he laughed and Jade almost couldn't push back the vomit coming up her throat.

"See you after school" Beck said with an amused smile and headed back to class.

Jade stood alittle longer, not quite sure what she was waiting for or if she was even waiting at all. She was just thinking, she hated doing that, when she did all that painted her mind was him, it was just always him.

'Shit' she thought with a huff as she dragged herself to her class.

* * *

The gang had reached the hospital in record time, they were all out of school not four minutes after the bell rang. Tori was not wasting any time, Trina had been scarily prompt, more weirdly...so had Jade.

They were all sitting in the lobby room, tens of people surrounding them, most likely waiting to see people as well. They had been waiting for more or less thirty minutes.

Cat was restlessly biting her nails on both hands, her one size too big hoodie making her look adorable even while she was scared. Robbie was beside her being his proficiently composed self, nothing said composed more than constant foot tapping and non-stop stress-toy squeezing, my boy was so chill.

Andre though was genuinely calm, legs stretched in-front of him, breathing steady, he was looking around around him every once in a while, checking if a nurse would finally come and tell them they could see Mikey.

Trina was trying her best to sit still in the uncomfortable metal chair, as well as doing alittle man hunting. What? Some of them were in their late 20's.

Tori, believe it or not, wasn't faring much better than Robbie, you couldn't tell though. She was the type of person to smile and look you in the face and tell you everything was alright when it was the exact opposite.

There were some people who knew her too well to fall for it though, she felt a hand comfortingly brush her left shoulder. She looked to her right and was met with a classic warm Beck Oliver smile, which always made her smile back instantly.

"It's gonna be okay, he'll be fine" Beck reassured her with visible confidence, it grew on her and she smiled wider.

Jade was on Beck's left, her head leaned back on the wall as she stared at the ceiling, explains why Tori still doesn't have a knife in her neck seeing as Jade hadn't seen her and Beck's exchange.

She had gone back to scolding herself on how if she wasn't so stubborn she could insult Mikey from the comfort of a detention room and not a hospital. The place was so white it was depressing.

"This place is so white it's depressing" Jade said with a tired tone.

Her friends, and the Vega's, actually all comically nodded in agreement. Soon a nurse finally came and told them they were allowed to go and see Mikey, they gave her their thanks and headed towards his room.

Tori was the first there and the first in, she carefully pushed open the big white door and stepped in, her friends following suit.

It was a fairly big room, too much white for Jade, a large window on the opposite wall, a curtain that was currently pushed aside just after the door, a stand lamp, about five chairs were provided, placed in random parts of the room.

And a big enough bed just meters away from the door, it's white sheets draped over Mikey to his chest. Tori saw him and immediately claimed the chair next to his bed. Andre and Beck opted to stand while their friends claimed the remaining seats. Beck standing next to where Jade sat.

Tori gazed at the sleeping Mikey like he was a piece of art, his calm breathing seemed to settle her nervousness, she studied his face and found only minor bruises, his wild hair scattered almost in a post-sex manner on his pillow.

Tori blushed at her last comparison but still stared at him. Her friends and sister, unbeknownst to her were all just silently watching, it really wouldn't take a genius to know how distraught Tori would be if things had gone worse for Mikey.

So they just watched, Jade included, although her eyes held a different meaning to them than the others.

Tori grabbed Mikey's left hand, it felt almost as warm as usual, the feeling made her smile. She hadn't even thought of the possibility that she might be making herself very obvious about how she felt towards Mikey, but at this point she didn't care.

All of sudden, they heard Mikey begin to stir, slightly groaning as he did so. The gang suddenly got alerted and tried to get closer to him, Robbie, Cat and Trina moved their seats towards the bed.

Jade was already at the foot of the bed, with Beck still standing directly to her right. Andre moved from the corner of the room he was standing in and went to stand just behind Tori, who had magically moved even closer.

Mikey started feeling everything as he stirred awake, the slightest of chills rushed through his body, his still closed eyes were already trying to adjust to the light, his head pounded slightly, his right wrist ached and worst of all, he could feel the free breeze flow from under the sheets to the patient gown he was wearing.

He popped his eyes open and blinked severely as the light made itself more profound. Once his eyes had adjusted he could see the awaiting face of his beautiful over-worried best friend.

"Klutzy?" he said in a morning voice, a smirk slowly forming on his lips, and she loved it.

His friends all smiled around him when he greeted Tori, yeah, he was alright.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Tori asked with a glee filled smile, unconsciously squeezing his hand.

"It's too white and the apple juice is so cheap" he answered and his friends went into a short round of laughs and chuckles, Jade even had an amused grin in her face.

It was then that Mikey realized Tori wasn't the only one that came to see him. He raised his head up, ignoring his neck muscles screaming in protest, and took in the site of all his friends, he smiled like a child.

"Whoa, you guys are all here?" he said in a mixture of happiness and wonder.

"Of-course we are" Beck answered him with a comforting smile. "We came once school let out" Andre answered with a smile of his own.

"We only stopped once so I could pee but that was it I promise" Cat said with a genuine tone of apology in her voice, Mikey burst out laughing and his friends joined him.

Jade was the only one who settled for a simple smile as she looked at him, even after looking death in the face he could still laugh like that, she actually kinda missed that stupid laugh.

"When'd they say you can get out of here?" Tori asked, her mood seemed to have brightened up dramatically, she back to her usual permanent smile as she talked.

"Four days, I still got some internal injuries" Mikey answered just realizing that Tori was holding his hand, he smiled.

"Oh my God that's just right on time" Trina squealed instantly Mikey answered. "Ugh!" the gang groaned in realization. Mikey though, just cocked a curious eyebrow.

Tori caught it and proceeded to fill him in. "Saturday is Trina's birth-week" Tori answered with pre-shopping fatigue.

"Excuse me?" Mikey asked, he was just more confused now. "Well using just a day to celebrate me isn't enough, obviously" Trina said arrogantly, waving her hands over her face.

"So she makes us call it her birth-week" Robbie said, first time he was speaking too.

Trina smiled in satisfaction, Mikey in all honesty, wasn't that surprised. He gave a knowing look that said "makes sense" before diverting the topic.

"So can I know what happened while I was out?" Mikey asked with a light yawn.

"Well rehearsals are gonna be on hold till for a week cause' of you" Beck answered again.

"He's not giving you longer than that though." Tori added with a smile.

"Yeah, apparently a strong actor works even if he has no hand" Andre said repeating Mr. Daniel's words, electing some chuckles from his friend.

"Thank God for CGI then" Mikey said with a light chuckle.

Jade still remained the only one who had stayed completely tongue-tied, but after she gave herself a few harsh words that soon changed.

"But if you're okay you're ass has to there third period, seeing you're face has gotten slightly less irritating and I'm running out of Sinjinticide" Jade said and erupted laughs from her friends followed after.

That had caught Beck slightly by surprise, it was completely unexpected, he looked down at Jade and smiled with pride. Tori was generally just surprised, as far as Jade's version of things went, that was the nicest thing she had said to Mikey in a while.

Mikey had them easily both beat, he shared a brief stare session with her and for once the grin on her face wasn't sarcastic or threatening, it was welcoming, so he grinned back.

"I know a guy, he could get you some Sinjinticide, he'll even throw in a free Trina-repellent lotion" Mikey answered with as much wit as the goth girl had.

"Hey!" Trina complained, the smile on her face threw away it's seriousness though. Laughter once again filled the room, it was almost like they forgot they were in a hospital, seeing their friend as a patient.

"So that it?" Mikey asked once the laughter died down.

"Is what it?" Tori asked with curious pursed lips. "Like was that it? Did I miss anything else important today?" he clarified.

"You mean homework?" Robbie asked folding his arms. "Because we're friends, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that" Mikey probably alittle too seriously, which only made it funnier.

"Well at school Ryder..." Cat started but halted once she saw the warning eyes of Beck, Tori and Andre all shot towards her, she shut up and held her head as if one of them was gonna attack her.

"Ryder? Who the hell's that?" Mikey asked when Cat stopped mid-sentence.

"You ain't filled in? He's the ass who put you here" Andre said with visible disdain.

"He was drunk driving like a maniac, the cops showed up and took him from school a couple hours ago" Tori finished with equal disgust.

Jade had gone quiet again, she knew they would eventually get on this topic, a topic that shouldn't exist if not for her.

"Isn't that the dick who wanted to use you to get a good grade" Mikey with almost no interest in the kid, Tori nodded. "So that's what Cat was talking about?" Mikey asked noticing how the mentioned girl was practically shrinking into herself.

"Um well..." Beck started but his girlfriend cut him off short.

"I punched his face in and now he's got a broken nose", Jade just blurted, to the shock of her friends. Maybe this would be a sort of compensation, punching Ryder could keep Mikey happy enough not to think about it and blame her.

Mikey held a dumbfounded expression, his mind asked him a million questions a minute.

"You punched a tool for me?" Mikey asked with a raised eyebrow. Jade smirked.

"He was owing me money" she answered with as smug he usually did. Mikey gave her a blank face, before his face morphed into an uncontrollable laugh.

The room including Jade joined him, she was actually glad, she would watch a cow being nutured before admitting it but she was actually glad to see him happy.

You hear that folks? Turns out this whole apocalypse thing is closer than we thought.

"Well I would have probably done the same if it was any of you guys, thanks Sunshine" Mikey said with the most genuine smile he had given her to date. "F U" Jade replied, replicating Mikey's smile.

"Thanks to all you guys" Mikey continued looking to everyone present int the room. "Thank you guys for letting me be your friend" he continued sappily.

"Oh c'mon man" Andre said sheepishly, directing it towards Mikey's last sentence.

"Nah I'm serious, thank you guys for caring, for..you know..being here, no matter the condition I could've been in, waking up to see you guys would and is better than any stupid medicine." he finished off turning a gaze on Tori, who had been lost in his words.

The gang all gave Mikey loving smiles, Jade had a small one but it was there. Great, now she could add selfless to her annoying detention's partners list.

"Yay we're all happy" Cat cheered with her arms raised, her friends all burst into a round of comfortable laughter. This was it, this was what moments with friends were, despite the situation, despite differences, just being able to laugh with each other, to look at each other and smile, this was it.

"Oh shit" Mikey suddenly blurted put with a worried expression. His friends picked up on it faster than you can say mixypallizini (can't believe your still trying to understand it).

"What's wrong?" Tori asked back on alert. "Yeah what happened?" Beck backed up Tori's question, Jade looking mildly worried.

Mikey looked like he was in slight peril as he slightly opened his eyes and stared into nowhere, he slowly lifted his head towards his friends who couldn't believe he was about to deliver something horrible after such a great run.

"Is my Ducati okay?" he asked with worry. His friends faces fell, was he serious right now? Beck was the first to break into laughter as he shook his head, the gang followed, Jade having to catch herself before she accidentally exploded in laughter.

"Never scare me like that again" Tori said punching his left shoulder. "Ow" he replied, holding his shoulder, Mikey was fine, he completely fine.

* * *

Nothing felt better than wearing pants again, have you ever appreciated pants so much you wanted to shower in them? Mikey did.

He had also discovered that exposure to breeze could cause you to get hard, yeah he was never wearing a patient gown again.

He was out of hospital as soon as he was cleared, his mom already had the car parked outside when he called her, she brought a burger for him with a cold coca-cola. Mrs. Rodriguez, five points.

He was in the passenger seat of his mom's car as she drove them home. He was chowing into his burger like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

'God the ecstasy' he thought as he took another bite and took a sip of his drink. His mom took a slight glance at him eating the burger with so much passion, she chuckled and kept her eyes back on the road.

"Well you're obviously feeling better" she said with a relieved smile.

"The power of melted cheese mom" he replied wiping the side of his lip with his thumb.

"Be careful with your hand!" she warned in a concerning voice and Mikey rolled his eyes.

His arm actually did hurt but not enough to make him eat his burger like a stereotype rich boy, his ankle was fine though...more or less. It had painfully, painfully popped back into place when he stepped down from his hospital bed.

He screamed like a scared cat and was grateful his friends had left, so yeah in that moment he would have rather been dead than go through the pain, but at least his ankle was okay now, bittersweet indeed.

"I'll be fine mom, I only got apple juice and stale bread there, please let me enjoy this." he begged, caressing the burger for emphasis. His mom laughed as she looked at him.

She was a woman that looked too young to be thirty-eight years old, and if you're currently doing a calculation, yeah she had Mikey at twenty-one. Brazilian men don't waste no time.

"I know, I was just really scared and I wanna make sure something like that never happens again" his mom said protectively, Mikey looked at her with warm gratitude.

"I know mom, and don't worry this isn't going to happen again" he promised.

"I can make sure of that you know" his mom said with a somewhat deep frown, Mikey yet again, rolled his eyes.

"Mom I told you we don't have to press charges against Ryder" he huffed out like he was tired of the argument, and he was.

"Can I please know why I can't press charges against a stupid kid who put my son in a hospital? Or can I least know why it's my son's idea?" she answered, although not with the angry tone that Mikey was expecting.

"He's just some dumb kid mom, let the cops deal with him however they want" Mikey said waving it off and hoping the conversation would end there, hope that was vain.

"They could let him walk, cops somehow let drug dealers walk nowadays." his mom challenged.

"Then let him walk, I don't give a shit" Mikey said with an uninterested grin. His mom pursed her lips and glanced at him, she huffed before facing the road again.

"I'm only dropping this because of you" she said with strong honesty, Mikey smiled and gave her a loving stare. "I love you" he said taking a bite of his burger, she shook her head and smiled in return.

"So how're you and Tori?" his mom asked making conversation.

"Could you explain the question?" Mikey said with a pout, he'd finished his burger.

"I mean how're you guys, you know, are you dating yet?" she asked and Mikey raised a bemused eyebrow at her.

"Well this would normally just end with "Me and Tori? Nah!" but there was a 'yet' after your question" he answered, eyebrow still raised.

His mom just chuckled, "C'mon are you really telling me that there's nothing going on between you and Tori?" his mom asked with an expression that said "really"?

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, seriously mom Tori's awesome but I haven't thought about her that way.."

"Is that a 'yet' I'm sensing about to be said?" she said with a smug smirk. Mikey had a small laugh, his mom could be a teenage girl sometimes, it was awesome.

"I mean c'mon mom, Tori and I are really great friends but I mean...I don't know" he shrugged not really finding a reason.

"I don't know? Really? You can't even think of a reason why you and her shouldn't date" his mom continued pressing.

"How about the fact that it's my mom's idea" Mikey said getting a laugh from them both.

"Okay look I'm not saying you have to be in love with her but you guys are really close and a blind person could see that you guys have great chemistry" she said as the car made a right turn.

Mikey was giving her an attentive stare and she occasionally stole glances at him.

"Maybe you should just try each other out" she finished with a loving smile of her own. She turned her attention back to the road as Mikey turned his to the rear view mirror. 'Try each other out?' Mikey asked..well himself.

.

They reached home about eight minutes later, first thing Mikey did was take a long shower, it was his best thinking place.

He combed his wet hair out of his face with his hand as he stood in the shower, his mind going a mile a minute. What his mom said had surprisingly stuck with him past the drive.

Dating Tori? The idea seemed ridiculous to him, solely because he wasn't seeing any romantic vibes between them, and according to his mom he was the only one that didn't.

He turned off the shower and grabbed the towel that hung above him to his right. Walking into his room he was suddenly blasted with memories he held from last weekend.

 _FlashbackXoXoXo_

 _"Ugh it's over, thank God!" Mikey groaned as the Twilight movie credits rolled. "No fangs? No fangs? Are you serious?" Mikey said with a shake of the heads as he grabbed the bowl of popcorn to his left._

 _Tori chuckled at Mikey's extraneous review of the movie, the movie was just fine. "Why do you hate Twilight so much?" she asked reaching down to grab some popcorn from the bowl._

 _Tori laid on her stomach on Mikey's bed, facing the TV near the wall opposite her. Mikey sat at the foot of the bed, cross-legged and his head rested against the bed. Tori then started touching his hair from her position above him._

 _"What are you doing?" Mikey asked with a mouth full of popcorn. "Checking for lice" she answered smiling._

 _"You just love my soft tousled hair don't you?" he asked cockily, popping some popcorn into his mouth. "Shut up" she flicked his head and grabbed the bowl as he exclaimed an "Ow"._

 _"Hey?" Tori asked stuffing some popcorn into her mouth. "What?" he answered facing her, both seeming to ignore how close their faces were._

 _"Remember that time in summer camp when the rope climbing instructor fell on Cass" Tori said and started laughing in the middle of her own sentence. "Oh my God I thought she died" Mikey added laughing as well._

 _"I think she blacked out before he even hit her" Tori managed to add through her laughter. "You know..you know when like your life flashes mid-way.." Mikey started but was cut off as Tori's laugh got louder._

 _"That's a totally boss story for her now though, that guy looked heavier than my bike" Mikey said as his laughter died down, Tori's following a few minutes later._

 _"God is good" Mikey said grabbing some popcorn, Tori heavily chuckled._

 _''This is nice" she said turning on her back as Mikey climbed up the bed and sat beside her. "Yeah!" he replied with his semi-full mouth._

 _"We should do this more often" Tori said with a smile, lightly nibbling on her lip at her idea of that sentence._

 _"The second Twilight movie? No fucking way" Mikey immediately responded with an disapproving look. "You suck" Tori pouted then proceeded to kick him off the bed._

 _"Ouch! Oh shit I think I fell on my boobs" he said and she burst into laughter._

 _FlashbackEndXoXoXo_

Mikey smiled, had he really been looking at and treating Tori like more than a best friend? Thinking back through his almost three months here, had he always flirted with Tori and called it teasing as a lame excuse?

Questions, questions, too many questions. He walked to his closet in the glory of his birthday suit after he threw his towel on his bed, he opened it and spotted the jacket Tori picked out for him to buy last month.

He smirked, maybe his mom was right. Tori was one of the most important people in his life, trying to see if they could be more than friends wasn't a bad idea. Scratch that, it was an amazing idea.

* * *

Beck made another turn, carefully watching the road as he did so. He and Jade were on their way to Trina's birthday, Jade only coming because of her boyfriend.

"I still can't believe you're making me go to this thing" she groaned and sunk in the passenger seat.

"C'mon Jade she's turning 18, it's a special day for her, even if that may not exactly be a good thing" Beck said as he thought of Trina's definition of 'special'.

"Whatever" she groaned again. Her mind was slightly at peace now that Mikey was out of the hospital, guilt was a bitch.

It hadn't blown over though, and she didn't know why. Mikey wasn't angry with her, hell he was pretty happy with her, so why did that retarded voice in her head keep telling her that situation held more meaning.

'Wait?' she thought all of a sudden, flashing her eyes open, 'When the fuck did I start caring about his opinions on me' she thought and shook her head with what supposed to be disgust, but yet again it was uncertainty.

"Hey are you okay?" Beck asked with concern when he glanced at her and noticed her worried expression.

"I'm fine, it's just I really don't want to handle the other Vega tonight" Jade answered feigning nonchalance, and yet again she lied to him.

He chuckled unknowingly and turned back to the road. Jade frowned, what the hell was happening with her? She bit her lower lip out of habit and looked forward.

"Hey what you did at the hospital was really cool" Beck said with a smile, he hadn't brought up the visit since that day and just felt like this was a good time. Oh Beck, only if he knew.

"I was just trying to let the stupid guilt out" she answered.

"I don't think so" Beck answered with a smirk and received a raised eyebrow, "Meaning?" she asked.

"Meaning I know you, and I think you're starting to warm up to Mikey" he answered, smirk still in place.

"He wishes" Jade scoffed unconvincingly, Beck's smirk widened. "It's okay you know, to want to get along with him" Beck told her truthfully.

"Pretty sure he would like that, they all would" Jade answered with a cold frown, Beck's smirk had fallen and now he was staring at her curiously.

"Who's they?" he asked slowing down at the mild traffic, it was just that moment Jade realized what she had said. She was slightly panicked but quickly composed herself.

"No-one, sorry I spaced out" she said waving it off. Beck was beginning to worry, Jade was usually alot of things, but not secretive.

"Okay" he said as normally as he could, really what was going on with Jade?

He pondered on that question until they reached the Vega residence, they saw Andre already stepping out of his car along with Cat and Robbie.

* * *

Tori rushed down stairs when she heard the doorbell ring, everything was in place for Trina's birthday, decorations, food, DJ, and guests, which would be her friends and some of their friends.

You were expecting some kind of Kenan level attendance party? Trina didn't have that many friends. The party had already started actually, the music was blaring through the whole house, good thing they're parents were out for the weekend.

She dodged some of the people who were already dancing, about just fourteen people were there already, none of her friends had shown up yet so it was probably one of them at the door.

She opened it and saw that she was right, she smiled as she saw her friends on the other side of the door. Andre was the first in and he gave her a big hug she gladly returned.

"Hey baby girl" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice, he let go as Tori greeted Robbie, Cat, Beck and Jade with hugs of they're own, she more stole the one she gave Jade though, seeing as she did it so fast Jade didn't have enough time to grab her scissors.

"People actually came?" Beck asked once he stepped inside, he was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah this is some kind of record turn out actually" Tori said equally surprised as her friends flooded in.

"Hey fro, you're on Cat duty" Andre told Robbie who gave him a muddled look, Andre then pointed to the kitchen at Cat who had her head dipped in a bowl of punch.

"Oh Cat you know how punch makes you" Robbie shook his head and quickly walked towards the red-head.

Jade shook her head and shut the door as she walked in, she looked around and then in a moment of madness she turned towards Tori.

"Where's bonehead?" Jade asked trying to sound as uninterested as possible. Tori rolled her eyes at one of Jade's many nicknames for Mikey.

"He called me like two minutes before you guys got here, he'll probably be here in a couple of minutes" Tori answered with a big smile.

"Been a while since I saw you smile like that" Beck told her with a warm smile of his own.

"What does that mean?" Tori asked with a smile she couldn't rid her face of.

"Oh You know what it means" Andre said with a teasing smirk. Tori did nothing but smile but she didn't reply back, all that blood rushing to her cheeks probably hurt.

Beck chuckled at her expression. "Hey I'm gonna grab some punch" Beck announced and started walking towards the kitchen, Andre in tow. "You want one?" Beck asked Jade as he walked past her.

"Extra sugar" she answered and he nodded even he was a good ways away from her. Tori saw this as an opportunity and walked towards Jade.

"Hey" she said sheepishly inching towards the goth girl who looked at her weirdly.

"Something up Vega?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No it's just um...yunno things with Mikey for like the past two weeks have been really good, you're advice really helps, surprisingly"

"Wrap it up Tori" Jade said growing impatient, even if she was pretty sure where this was going. Tori bit her lip unconsciously and took a deep breath.

"Well I wanted to tell him tonight" she said looking Jade in the eyes. Jade had been wrong, she hadn't seen that coming.

"I wanted to tell him I like him, I mean it can't be too soon, it's been almost three months right?" Tori asked unsure but she had a shy smile on her face.

Jade was in shock, and she didn't fucking know why. Why would this be shocking? This was one of the things she wanted to happen, Tori to date Mikey. Her reason? none of your business.

"Oh...tonight?" Jade asked, more herself than Tori.

"Well yeah I mean unless it's too soon, I mean he just got back so maybe I need to wait? one more month? two? would that be too long ca..." Tori started blurting once she started over thinking Jade's reply.

"Chill Vega" Jade said strongly with a loud huff, Tori ceased her nervous rant and stared at her.

"Just...just tell him." Jade said quietly, but loudly enough for Tori to hear. The aforementioned girl listened intently.

"If you're really sure, just tell him. Don't wait too long, and don't be afraid to sound confident when you're telling him.." she took a dramatic pause punctuated with a light sigh "Mikey doesn't like cowards" she finished and slowly looked up at Tori.

Said girl was staring down at the sitting Jade before she cracked an appreciative smile. "Um..Thanks" Tori thanked and Jade nodded.

"We got punch" they both heard Andre announced as he reached them holding two cups of strawberry punch, Beck right behind him holding the same amount.

Andre handed one to Tori as Beck did to Jade, just then the door bell rang. Tori was immediately on her way to it, she calmly swallowed the punch in her mouth before pulling the door open.

And there he was, Mikey flashed her a classic Rodriguez smirk and she smiled back radiantly, she threw herself at him as he literally caught her in a hug.

"Whoa, you're lucky I was expecting that" he said as she squeezed him. "You made it" she squealed as she reluctantly let go of him.

"Eh, heard the cake was good" he shrugged and she laughed. He followed her in and was greeted by the rest of his friends with the same manner Tori greeted him.

"Hey" he said to Jade when he let go of Cat, Jade looked up, he was smiling, not smirking, not grinning, but giving her a friendly smile so she smiled back. "Hey".

.

As the night went on the gang found out that Mikey plus music, equals fun, and alittle insanity. He was the life of a party that consisted of just thirty-six people. I mean Beck was dancing, Beck.

It was turning into a night they hadn't expected, it was amazing. It was time to cut the cake and Trina stood in-front of it with a huge smile, now Trina could be self-centered, I'm talking calling her beauty a mathematical fact type of self-centered.

But your heart really had to be black not to appreciate what Tori and her friends did for her today. "I want to thank everyone for being here, and making this the best birthday EVER!" she squealed and everyone cheered and howled in response.

She cut the cake and the cheers started all over again, soon she was done and the music started again. Tori was having a blast, so she probably shouldn't have taken any vodka, she wasn't drunk yet so whatever, she was having way too much fun right now.

She then felt a heavy tap on her shoulder, she spun around and was met with Mikey's smiling face. "Hey I wanted to talk" he told her and she thought she heard her heart drum over the music.

"Right now?" she asked with a startled expression, "Yeah we can go outside" he replied with an inviting smirk, how could she say no to that smirk.

"Yeah sure" she answered with a smile of her own, she grabbed his hand and started leading him towards the backyard right after the kitchen. On her way she caught sight of Jade, who looked indifferent but then nodded with what looked like a forced smile, Tori smiled back nonetheless.

After they were both through the glass doors and a somewhat peaceful distance from the music, Tori spoke.

"Hey you're wearing the jacket I picked out of for you" Tori noticed rather proudly.

"Points for you, you noticed that at almost 9pm" Mikey answered with a proud pull of the jacket collar, Tori chuckled, did Mikey ever not make her laugh?

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Tori asked with a shy smile.

"Well it's about us" he said rubbing the back of his neck, Tori's eyes widened slightly. 'Here goes nothing mom' Mikey thought to himself. "Us?" Tori asked to reassure herself, "Yeah" Mikey answered, it was his turn to give a shy smile.

He opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by the younger Vega sister. "Can I go first?" she blurted out before she could stop herself, Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"You have something to tell me too?" he asked with a curious gaze, she nodded.

"Yeah! Helps that I'm alittle tipsy too" she said getting chuckles out of both of them. "Alright, ladies first then" he smiled and walked closer to her. She noticed how easily she could reach out and touch him and blushed.

She took a deep breath, repeated Jade's words in her head and looked back up at him. "I like you" she said strongly, Mikey was caught off-guard, well he most definitely didn't see that one coming.

"I mean I really like you Mikey. I think I've always liked ou, ever since summer camp. You're cute, you're athletic, you're brave, you're..."

"Sexy as hell?" he interrupted and they both laughed, though the way she looked at him only intesified.

"...you're funny, you're caring, and you've always been there for me." she said inching alittle closer to him, he gazed at her with undivided attentive eyes.

"Honestly to me you're almost...perfect, and um...I wanna be more than your best friend" she finished in one big breath. She stared, he stared, they stared.

She was trying to read his eyes but only ended up getting lost in them, those beautiful blue-grey eyes, little did she know he was going through similar thoughts about her angelic caramel eyes.

"Almost?" he joked and yet again, they both laughed. This was what she wanted, she was almost always happy around him.

"You know what I was gonna say was kinda romantic but you just kinda dusted it away with that", he said, a smile reaching his lips, matching Tori's that had already been there.

"I was gonna ask you if we could try each other out, go on a few cheap dates, hold hands ETC. Then see where it goes from there." he said and she did nothing but look up at him with listening eyes.

"I realize now I wasn't gonna say that cuz' my mom said so, I was gonna say it because I was scared, scared that a relationship would ruin our friendship. But thinking back to all we've done for each other, how we've acted to each other, made me know something.."

He paused and inched even close to her now, they were close enough to kiss now.

"We've been in a relationship for a while now" he finished with a trademark smirk.

"We have haven't we" she answered with a huge smile, you could faint at the pressure of the happiness exuding from her right now.

"How about we make it official" he asked using his left palm to cup her right cheek, she smiled like a child.

"I'd like that" she said in barely a whisper as Mikey leaned his head forward, and so did she, and then this time, they did meet in the middle.

Fireworks exploded in her head, this was real, this was happening, she wasn't dreaming. she was kissing Mikey Rodriguez and he was kissing back.

It was a slow passionate kiss, they were both using it to show how happy this made both of them. It wasn't long before tongues got involved, they both weren't strangers to french kissing. Even at that, the kiss didn't get rough, it remained just the right pace and their tongues more got along than fought.

He had her wrapped by the waist and she had him wrapped by the neck, both so lost in each other they didn't hear the glass doors open.

"WHOOOO!" multiple cheers interrupted them as they turned still in each others arms to their friends who were howling and hollering as they stepped into the backyard. Mikey and Tori both laughed as Andre and Beck shot open confetti bottles at them, joined by some of the other people here.

Tori bit her lip and buried her head into Mikey's chest while he laughed. Their friends continued jumping and cheering around them, everybody missing the vain scream of Trina's "Hey this is my party!".

Jade watched as Andre put Mikey in a playful headlock while Beck ruffed his hair and Robbie attempted to get on his back. Tori was in a similar situation, Trina reluctantly but still proudly congratulated her sister while Cat had her in a huge bear hug, funny, considering her small frame.

Jade slowly walked towards Tori who had just been released from Cat's grip, Tori turned towards her and smiled.

"Congrats" Jade said with a managed smile and Tori thought it good enough. "Thanks!" Tori squealed in return and gave Jade a hug herself.

"You're really tempting me Tori, new pair just came in last week" Jade said referring to her scissors, voicing her dislike of Tori's 'thank you'.

Tori let go but still had an unwipable smile on her face. "Really thanks" Tori said, meaning it. Jade's smile widened only slightly and she nodded.

Tori turned to see if Mikey was free and saw that Robbie had just jumped down from his back. He laughed with the three of them and turned to her as well, they both just shared a very comfortable stare contest with loving smiles plastered to their faces.

Tori hadn't even dreamt she would feel this good, suddenly the music that had still been playing got louder.

 **Insert Music: Dramarama - Anything Anything**

One of Tori's favorite songs filled the air and everyone ran wild, she ran grabbed Mikey and started pulling him back towards the party, he laughed and let her pull him. Their friends in tow, Jade still having an unreadable expression on her face as she watched them both dance together.

They were jumping and twisting to all the right parts of the song, both playfully whiping their hair and singing along together, they held each other's hands and danced in perfect unison as the DJ further increased the volume.

All of a sudden Tori felt herself being pulled towards Mikey. She bumped against his chest and looked up at him, he had an infectious grin on his face so naturally a smile found it's way to her lips.

"What?" she asked happier than she did in a long time. "We technically still haven't made it official yet" he said with that grin growing by the minute.

"Really now? No cheap dates or holding hands?" Tori teased slipping her arms around his neck. "Overrated" Mikey answered rolling his eyes, Tori's smile widened.

"So how about it Tori Vega, wanna be my girlfriend?" Mikey asked tightening his hold on her tiny waist. "You and I both already know the answer to that" she said with a voice so loving it unreal.

Mikey smiled and laid his lips on his girlfriend, yeah you heard it right. To Tori this was it, this was what it felt like to kiss Mikey, to hold him knowing he was hers, this what it felt like to be Mikey's girlfriend, this felt amazing.

The party continued to rage on, curfews abandoned, the next morning would undoubtedly consist of pissed off neighbours and parents. Tori and Mikey's moment hyped it up even more, tomorrow was Saturday but word was still somehow going to spread.

The only person who wasn't turned up at the party was...yep you guessed it, Jade West. Why? She probably hated the energy and happiness surrounding her. More seriously, she was just on a table watching the party sway, who was she staring at? C'mon you know this.

She looked at them, not with anger, resentment, confusion or any of the sorts, that completely blank unreadable look was still plastered on her face, nothing indicated the nature of her thoughts.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

 **A/N: Pretty sappy to be honest, this really isn't my style so don't get used to chapters as happy as this one lol. Well I guess Tikey is official then, Tori and Mikey's relationship is gonna open up alot of plotlines now and I have a surprise for you guys in chapter 12 or so. Anyways read and REVIEW! Love you guys. Nuel out~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, again sorry for the late updates, I changed the story's title! :D, I think this fits it better? . Wi-Fi is down where I'm at right now plus I've been really busy with school stuff. Also I'm just gonna say it, leaving for three weeks and coming back to meet no new reviews sucks. Have most of my readers left because I take too long to update? If that's the case I'm really sorry but there's really nothing I can do. The fact that nobody is reviewing the story doesn't help my morale either, but I love this story and I'm proud of it so far, I guess that should be my main focus but I still want to know that people are reading the story. So please try and review guys.**

 **Also I'm doing another story based on this one called YIAT: Texts, not really a story, just one-shots of what these weird kids text to each other every now and then XD. I think I'm gonna have alot of fun with it, I'll start it tomorrow so be informed, since you guys already know Mikey. P.S You guys decide the people in the text conversation :)**

"speech"-

'thoughts'-

 _flashbacks and other necessary things-_

 _Stress(on a word)-_

SHOUTING-

 **Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. All I own is Mikey Rodriguez**

* * *

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Chapter 10**

I hate Mondays, do you guys hate Mondays too, you do? Yeah, you should. You had a a great weekend, you took your girlfriend/boyfriend out, saw a great movie, slept over at your best friends' house and so on.

Then you wake up from that fantastic dream and go to watch anime and write fan-fiction, then the fun ends because you know you're going to school the next day. Ugh!

Anyways, today was in-fact Monday, like any other Monday in Hollywood Arts, the halls were crowded and busy. Everyone trying to get themselves ready for class before the first bell.

Nothing out of the ordinary, except the fact that the only topic that filled everyone's lips was the recent relationship status update with Mikey and Tori. The female partner of the newest couple in school tried desperately to tune out all the murmurings, but the blissful smile on her face made you know she wasn't trying hard enough.

"You're enjoying this alittle aren't you" Andre said from his usual position leaning on his locker beside hers.

"No!" Tori defended as she closed her locker and turned to Andre with a giddy smile. "I'm enjoying it alot" she corrected as her smile magically widened.

"It's nice to see you this happy baby girl" Andre said with a small laugh, he was genuinely happy for her.

"Thanks Andre" Tori replied with a thankful smile, just as she was about to suggest that they should head to class, her sight disappeared.

She felt fingers wrap around her eyes, aside from the fact that this was the oldest trick in the book, none of her friends ever did this to her, and the chuckle she heard from Andre all but gave it away.

"Guess who" a hot husky voice whispered into her ear. She felt tiny vibrations rush through her entire body and it gave her goosebumps as she chuckled.

"My creepy but determined and uninvited stalker?" Tori asked jokingly as she swayed back and leaned into the _'stranger's'_ chest.

"Wrong", she heard him answer as he freed her eyes and wrapped his arms gently around her neck.

"The right answer was actually your super hot and sexy new boyfriend" Mikey said as she held onto his arms.

"Oh really?" she asked sarcastically as he swayed with her lightly.

"Yeah, but you get off with a warning cuz' you're hot" he said as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of Mikey's soft lips on her cheek. She died inside at every little thing he did, grabbing her waist, giving her a chaste cheek kiss, hell she even blushed like a child when he held her hand.

"Crunchy choco cereal", the company of three heard a voice that no doubt belonged to Jade, speak from behind them.

They all looked up to see Beck and Jade approaching them, Beck carrying an amused smile as Jade carried her routine frown.

"What?" Tori asked as Mikey unwrapped his arms from her neck and smirked at the other couple.

"That was probably what she had for breakfast." Beck answered Tori's question. "Just wanted to let you guys know what you were about to see" Jade added, obviously implying she was irritated by watching Mikey and Tori engage in their PDA.

Mikey chuckled and Tori rolled her eyes. "Yo we should probably start heading to class", Andre offered as he stood properly and adjusted his bag.

"Yeah you're right, we have theatre" Beck said adjusting his own bag. "Yeah Mr. Daniels would freak if we were late" Tori added joining the chain of bag adjusters.

"Sunshine and I on the other hand, have art class" Mikey said throwing Jade a classic grin, Jade replied with a bored frown.

"I'll see you later" Beck chuckled and bent his head to kiss Jade, a kiss she obviously returned.

" **I** will see **you** later" Mikey turned to his own girlfriend and planted his lips on hers, and she gleefully let him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

"Anytime this fucking year would be nice" Jade said, disgusted as she was impatient. Tori and Mikey broke the kiss, Tori turned to give Jade a cold stare while Mikey just rolled his eyes at her.

"C'mon guys" Beck said heading towards class and ushering Andre and Tori to follow him, which they did, but not before Tori gave Mikey a quick peck on the lips.

She giggled before rushing to catch up with Beck and Andre, leaving Jade and Mikey alone in-front of her locker.

"And then there were two" Mikey said leaning against Tori's locker. "Then there was one" Jade said as she walked past him and made a left turn into the hallway. Mikey shook his head as he followed her, the smirk still firmly placed on his lips.

"You're trying too hard, you know that right?" Mikey said picking up his pace so he was now walking directly beside her. She threw her head back slightly and groaned.

"You're like a rash, a very stubborn, narcissistic, cocky rash" she said with a huff. "You forgot tall, dark and handsome", he replied instantly.

She gave him a sarcastic smile before facing the hallway in-front of her.

"Oh c'mon, you don't have to act like you hate me...that much" he said challenging her.

"Oh but I do hate you, that much" she replied not bothering to face him. "Then why's Ryder walking around looking like the emo version of the I-5 killer?" he challenged again.

That was a question to which she had no answer, she knew he wouldn't fucking drop it, classic Mikey.

"So I take the silence as an _"Alright so I may not hate you as much I say so"?_ " Mikey asked, his smirk widening once he saw her get taken back slightly.

"More like a _"I felt guilty cuz' you almost got your brains knocked out, and I just happen to unfortunately, still have a fucking heart"._ " she replied with a threatening amount of sass.

"Hmm..not what I was expecting, and nowhere as catchy as mine.." he started as she rolled her eyes on reflex. "..but I'll take it for now" he finished, stuffing both his hands into his pockets.

They walked a few seconds in silence, it strangely wasn't awkward, or comfortable actually. it was just...right. Until Mikey decided to break it.

"You're gonna have a hard time selling people on that last bit though." he said in a mock whisper.

He shouldn't...have fucking said that. He shouldn't have said it, because it was funny, and she could not let herself laugh in-front of him. But, right now, for once, they weren't arguing, she could tell Mikey was genuinely appreciative towards her and he really was wondering if she still hated him as much, or at all.

And if she allowed herself get through that giant metal wall in her head, she would admit to herself that..well...this wasn't so bad. So against all her willpower, she found herself exclaiming a semi-loud chuckle.

Mikey's eyes suddenly grew as wide as dinner plates as he stared down at her. "What was that?" he asked with a shocked tone.

Jade looked up at him, cursing herself when she felt the small smile still on her face. "What was what?"

"Did you just laugh at one of my jokes...directly?" he asked, the shock in his voice growing.

Jade groaned and rolled her eyes, "For the love of..." she said shaking her head, that crappy smile was still on her face for the reasons unknown.

"Hey!" Mikey called to a random student who was still standing by his locker, Jade noticed and turned to Mikey with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde male Mikey had called looked up and Jade couldn't believe the words that flew out of Mikey's mouth. "Jade West just laughed at one of my jokes", Jade just looked up at him with wide eyes as he kept pointing to himself and saying "Me".

"The fuck are you doing?" Jade said with was supposed to be anger, but she couldn't believe she heard herself laugh somewhere in the middle of that sentence.

"Hey!" Mikey called to two random students. "Jesus Christ" Jade said before picking up her pace and walking past him. "Jade West laughed at one of my jokes." she heard him say from behind her.

"This is not a drill people, it's real life, real life!" he said letting his voice get slightly louder. Jade was wondering why he still wasn't stuffed in a locker.

She was supposed to be pissed right now, she was supposed to be yelling her head off at him, she was supposed to be telling him what a stupid, immature idiot he was.

So why, in heavens name, was she freaking smiling.

She caught sight of some people lazily glancing at Mikey, then at her, before they chuckled at Mikey's words.

"You're a piece of fucking work Rodriguez" Jade said thanking God that she finally reached the classroom. "I'm gonna get this shit tattooed" she heard him say and she thanked her stars she had her back to him, she would hate if he saw her barely being able to keep her laughter together.

* * *

"Seriously you guys met these girls?" Mikey asked with his eyes glued to Beck's pear pad.

Mikey was in Beck's RV, making himself way too comfortable on the bed. Beck sat on a new bean bag chair in-front of the bed, his laptop placed firmly on his laps.

"Carly and Sam? Yeah they came for Kenan's party, it was like a year ago." Beck answered briefly glancing at Mikey.

"Really? That's cool, they're actually pretty funny" Mikey said chuckling as he saw Sam bow down before a floating blue butt.

"Yeah, Freddie also came with them actually" Beck added throwing some salty chips, that he got from the bag beside him, in his mouth. "Who?" Mikey asked with his eyes still glued to the pad screen.

"He's their friend, and the technical producer of their show" Beck answered quickly typing some things unto his laptop.

"So he's basically the third wheel who holds the camera" Mikey stated bluntly as he turned his gaze on Beck who chuckled.

"You're a dick" Beck stated as Mikey shrugged in a 'The truth hurts' kind of manner.

He shut off the pad when the episode was done and laid it down on Beck's bed. "So you still thinking about my offer?" Mikey asked crossing his legs tightly.

"Well yeah but I'm still not sure abou.." Beck started lamely but was cut off instantly. "Oh c'mon." Mikey argued, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis.

"Can I have one good reason why we can't do a duet for the opening show?! One" Mikey said raising his right index finger.

"Well it's not just an opening show, it's the opening show for prom". Beck answered in his defense.

Yes prom was in-fact this month, not just this month, it was just three weeks away. Mikey had landed a part in the opening show, he thought it a fitting way to showcase his voice for the first time.

Though he wasn't gonna do it if Beck didn't sing with him. "Yeah, so?" Mikey replied impatiently. Beck shook his head.

"I mean I haven't exactly sang at school, and by that I mean I have actually never sang at school" Beck countered.

"But you can sing, right?" Mikey questioned, leaning his head down towards Beck's direction.

"Yeah but.." Beck started but was interrupted yet again. "Sold!" Mikey exclaimed raising both his arms. Beck just chuckled at Mikey's antics.

"Why can't you just do it with Andre" Beck asked hoping to clear himself from the offer.

"He's already doing a duet for the opening show." Mikey answered without missing a beat.

"Cat?"

"You do remember that she's in New York for something her parents did right?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. What did her parents do again?" Beck asked.

"You wanna know?!" Mikey questioned with a raised eyebrow and pressed lips.

Beck pondered on the question a bit. "No" he said with a firm shake of his head. "I thought so, so how about that duet?" Mikey asked getting back on topic.

"Wait, why can't you do it with your girlfriend?.." Beck asked actually giving him a questioning stare.

"She's Andre's duet partner, they've been working on their song for like a week, and playing the boyfriend card would've been lame" Mikey answered, before Beck even finished speaking.

"How about with my girlfriend" Beck answered with an offering left hand. Mikey gave a look that asked Beck if he was high or possessed, Beck let out a laugh at Mikey's expression.

"I'm desperate" Beck said, shrugging in defense. "Can you see my situation, come on man!" Mikey cried out, letting Beck see his mild frustration.

"Why can't you do a solo performance" Beck closing his laptop, he probably wasn't going to get anything done anyway.

"Well I actually considered it at first, but I just decided yunno, lemme see if I can get someone to do a duet with me." Mikey started, uncrossing his legs as Beck listened intently.

"Then I asked if you could sing, you said yes...but then you said you **didn't** want to sing at the opening show, and I'm stubborn so then I had to get you to sing with me" Mikey said giving Beck a curious look as he finished.

Beck looked down at his laps when Mikey was done, he had listened carefully. "Plus I know for a fact that you don't have fucking stage fright." Mikey finished with his arms slightly raised again.

"I don't know dude, it's not that I don't want to sing, it's just not really my thing. I barely, and I mean barely sing" Beck answered truthfully.

"Can you make an exception for your best friend?!" Mikey asked making it a new habit to raise his arms.

"Best friend? When did I earn that title?" Beck asked with mock surprise but his face did hold alittle shock.

"Well seeing as the person who I could call my best friend is now my girlfriend. You're the one most qualified for that title now" Mikey explained.

"So basically I'm your rebound" Beck stated with a chuckle.

"I still think you're hot though" Mikey assured with a amused smirk, Beck let out an uncharacteristic loud laugh and shook his head at Mikey.

"You know if I remember correctly, you were the very person who told me if you don't push yourself out of your comfort zone you'll always remain ordinary" Mikey said imitating Beck's words.

Beck sighed, why was he so poetic, it always backfired. Beck looked up at Mikey who was still waiting to be answered. "Fine! I'll do it"

"Alright!" Mikey cheered and grabbed Beck's pear pad and quickly scrolled to the first acceptable song he found.

Beck shook his head and chuckled as the tune and lyrics of Chris Brown's "Turn up the music" filled the room, Mikey jumping off the bed and following beat. Beck simply continued to smile as he opened his laptop and tried to tune out the music, and Mikey.

* * *

"Dude do you really think I would do that to Kate?!" 'Blake' screamed at 'Ryan'. They were in the closing parts of rehearsals, they had gone through most of the play, much to Mr. Daniel's delight.

Now believe or not, Mikey and Jade during the past week, had only argued TWICE. **TWICE**! To say their friends were shocked would really be an understatement. In-fact Jade and Mikey's dynamic in general was far less hostile as of late.

After Mikey's stunt in the hallway, they were actually talking to each other, no screaming, talking at a very humane volume, I mean Jade sometimes smiled at him, smiled.

Currently Beck and Mikey were acting out a scene, and they were doing it perfectly.

"Am I supposed to believe anything that comes out of your damn mouth?!" Beck screamed back with as much fake ferocity as Mikey. Everyone in the auditorium watched intently as they played the scene out.

There was just always something captivating about when Beck and Mikey acted together, and everyone had gathered this from the mere four scenes they done together.

Tori watched from behind the curtain on the left side of the stage. She smiled, something she had been doing since her and Mikey got together. No for real nobody's seen her frown since.

She watched the scene attentively, when it came to acting she really didn't know if anyone had Beck beat, Mikey though was doing a very good job at trying but this was still just a play.

"Hey Susan" Tori rolled her eyes and groaned, but a smile still remained on her lips. She turned her head to her right as, don't scream, Jade walked towards her with a half-interested look on her face.

Jade had finally added "Susan" to her many aliases for Tori. That one spawned from Jade persistently insisting Tori spoke like a born and bred south country girl.

Jade took the seat beside Tori's and watched as Beck grabbed Mikey's collar and Mikey threw a right hook at him before Andre started to try and break it up.

If she wasn't aware that this was a play, she would be rushing over there to rip Mikey's head off. That idiot was actually a good actor, her man was still number one though.

"Scarily realistic or what?" Tori chuckled to Jade who pursed her lips and slightly nodded in agreement.

"Bonehead's actually tolerable at least, no offense" Jade said not bothering to look at Tori who just smiled knowing in Jade's language, she actually complimented Mikey.

"This is awesome" Tori said with her infectious smile. Jade glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Us actually talking, and you 'tolerating' Mikey" Tori answered with that unwavering grin that just caused Jade's bored expression to deepen.

"Yeah, well him and Beck are really tight now so I kind of have to." Jade stated, turning her attention from Tori to Mikey and Beck as Mr Daniels yelled "Scene!". Mr Daniels expressed his Glee as Mikey, Beck and Andre got out of character and all shared laughs.

"Plus I'll admit, and if you mention this to anyone else I'll feed my dog your eyeballs." Jade warned, Tori slowly nodded, unsure if Jade was joking or not.

Jade turned her attention back to Tori, "He's not such a bone head." Jade said with a tone Tori knew she reserved for when she was rarely genuine. Tori gave her a wide smile that appeared on reflex.

Jade slightly scoffed, although it ended up sounding like a chuckle. She looked up and saw the guys walking towards her and Tori all carrying smiles, hashtag Mikey effect. Mikey raised his arms arrogantly as Tori chuckled and Jade cracked a grin.

* * *

At the Vega residence, and Tori's bedroom in particular. The tune of a pair of lips meeting continuously filled the room.

Tori had positioned herself on top of Mikey, her hands laid at both sides of his head grabbing his hair from time to time. His hands were wrapped tightly around her waist as they engaged in a hot make out session.

When they kissed, it felt like their bodies enveloped in a fire that only both could bear because it felt amazing. They weren't rushing, their lips moved in perfect unison and at just the right pace.

Mikey's hands got alittle adventurous and roamed south of Tori's waist and latched onto her ass causing her to moan into the kiss. Mikey slid his right hand back up to her waist, raising the hem of her shirt in the process, giving his hand access to Tori's bear skin.

She felt goosebumps race through her body at Mikey's warm touch, she moaned again and combed her fingers through his hair, she grinded against his crotch and heard him moan slightly.

Before things could get more heated Tori's door barged open. As quick as lightning, Tori broke apart from Mikey and sat beside him facing the door.

"TRINA!" Tori screamed at her sister who stood in the doorway with a scowl. "Can you learn to knock!" Tori exclaimed quickly brushing back her hair. Mikey groaned and sunk into the bed as his arms laid limp at his side.

"Dinner's ready" Trina said in a dark tone and stormed to her left, leaving the door open.

"Jesus Christ" Mikey groaned/muttered as he let out a heavy breath. Tori rolled her eyes at her sister's petty jealousy and turned to Mikey.

She laid back down, positioning her head on his chest. "Sorry, my sister's like five" she sighed into his chest, using her left hand to rub the other side.

"We should probably lock the door next time." Mikey chuckled resting his right arm on a pillow and using the left to brush Tori's hair.

"Or tie Trina to the dinner table first." Tori said with an amused smile as she felt the vibrations of Mikey's laugh vibrate through his chest.

"A Tori Vega that cracks jokes, I think I bring out the best in you" Mikey bragged. They just laid there in a few passing moments of silence before Tori spoke up.

"Hey" Tori softly exclaimed in a tone that suggested she just realized something.

"What?" he asked looking down at her, his voice held curiosity at her tone.

"You realize we actually haven't been asked to prom yet right?" Tori stated, introducing one of Mikey and Tori's ridiculous rules as a couple. They still had to do every routine thing they would normally do even if they were dating.

"Oh yeah? You think Katy Summers has a date?" Mikey said asking her with what he made look like genuine hope.

"Hey!" she said in a playfully offended tone as she ceased caressing his chest and instead thumped it lightly.

He just chuckled and cuddled her closer, she gave him an angry pout which just made her look cute.

"Alright. Tori Vega.." he started, casting his gaze directly at her. "Would you like to have the great honor of being my date to prom" he asked with an arrogant smirk.

She rolled her eyes and cast her gaze to meet his head on. "No" she said with a sudden apologetic look.

To say Mikey was surprised would be an understatement, he was straight up dumbfounded. "Uum..what?" he asked, clear disbelief in his voice.

Tori continued to stare at him with a straight face, until a seemingly painfully hidden grin spread across her face. "So Mikey Rodriguez can actually drop his poker face huh?" she said with a small laugh.

Mikey realizing he had been punked smirked despite himself and he suddenly propelled himself upwards, grabbing her and trapping her below him in the process.

Tori didn't have anytime to react and soon found herself pinned by the arms and literally at her boyfriend's mercy.

"So I take it you don't take rejection well" Tori said with a smug smile. "Plus I'm a psychopath, we all know what comes next" Mikey replied with deep smirk as he lowered himself on Tori's body.

She giggled before he captured her lips with his, they shared a quick and mildly wet kiss before they ceased their action and just stared at each other.

"Yes Mikey Rodriguez, I will gladly be your date to prom." she whispered keeping her eyes glued to his. She still mentally pinched herself when they had moments like this, there was literally no title she valued more than being Mikey's girlfriend.

"Giving up already? And I was just about to get the chains.." Mikey briefly feigned disappointment before his signature smirk appeared back on his lips. Tori had a hearty laugh which caused Mikey's smirk to widen, showcasing those perfect white teeth.

He bent down and started another make out session, and as soon as was about to reach for her the hem of her shirt, guess what?...

"YOU REALLY DON'T WANT ME TO MEET YOU UP THERE!" Trina's nurturing voice echoed loudly through the hallway to Tori's room and her footsteps quickly followed.

"Ugh!" the couple groaned in unison when they broke apart. Mikey fell to Tori's right causing both their bodies to bounce lightly.

"Can I kill her?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They've tried" Tori responded with a chuckle before rolling off the bed as Mikey groaned again.

"We could just eat right here though" Mikey offered still laying limp on the bed. Suddenly he heard a click and actually thought Tori had left him.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked up only to find her closing the door and with her hand still on the knob, she swiftly turned around and placed her left leg adjacent to the door.

With that smirk on her lips coped with her current posture, Mikey almost couldn't fight the urge to get up and rip her clothes off, but he had already decided he was going to be more of a...gentleman with 'that' situation.

"Or we could just stay here" she replied to his earlier statement as Mikey heard another click that signified that Tori had locked the door. Mikey quickly accessing the situation, got as mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What am I doing to you Tori Vega?" he said as she bit her lip and jumped back in the bed with him, both blissfully ignoring Trina's cries from the other side of the door.

* * *

Beck casually walked up the small steps leading to Mikey's front porch. He was clad in a simple red v-neck button t-shirt, the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, simple dark jeans and black sneakers sided by a few bracelets, finished up his attire.

He rand the doorbell and waited patiently, pocketing both his hands. After he rang one more time, in no more than twenty seconds the door opened to reveal Mikey's mom, clad in an apron, behind it.

"Oh Beck! Mikey told me you were coming over" she greeted him with a smile that rivaled her son's.

"Morning Mrs. Rodriguez" Beck greeted back with a beaming smile of his own. Beck had been here twice already so Mikey's mom was already used to seeing him, plus Mikey's sister Anna couldn't shut up about hot he was.

"Come in. Sorry I look like a mess I'm baking right now" she apologized for her disheveled appearance which in truth, still looked better than some women on their best day.

"It's okay, I appreciate the smell of vanilla in any form" Beck joked and got a small laugh out of her as she close the door behind her.

"Well Mikey's in the basement which is to your left." she said directing him to their basement. "You know the usual, ask Mikey if you need anything." she instructed before adjusting her apron and stepping back into the kitchen.

Beck followed the direction Mrs Rodriguez had given him once she disappeared from sight. He brushed glances at all corners of the house, sometimes he really wondered how Mikey wasn't a boastful prick.

He also wondered how much cash his Dad was reeling in from that football endorsement, that sport came with some serious guap.

He had reached a door below the staircase which he assumed was the door to the basement, plus the music coming through from directly behind it was a dead give away.

He stepped in and down the stairs, he was welcomed with a song he had actually never heard before, and the lyrics caught his attention instantly.

 _~I got no moneeey_  
 _Just hopes and dreams_  
 _I'm gonna find my deeestiny~_

He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Mikey sitting comfortably on a bean bag chair, his eyes closed as he looked to be intently focusing on the song.

Beck saw this as a golden opportunity, he picked a random pen that was in his pocket, pulled off the cap and threw it at Mikey.

It nailed him straight on his nose, his eyes shot open as he swiped the air on reflex. After he registered the situation he looked up to see Beck with his hand still signifying he had thrown the object at Mikey.

In response to this Mikey gave Beck the finger and he in turn responded by chuckling.

"You're here early" Mikey commented, reaching for his pear pod and pausing the song that was playing.

Beck took a seat on the blue bean bag chair next to Mikey's. For a basement, this was pretty high standard.

Well polished wooden walls and floor, beautiful cerulean light bulbs, a TV, a small refrigerator, a ping pong table, a fuzzball table, and a set of musical equipment seemed to just be waiting to be used.

"Yeah I woke up early, what song was that?" Beck asked conversationally.

"Wish me well by Timi Dakolo" Mikey answered adjusting himself on the bean bag chair.

"Who's that?" Beck asked as he spotted a bowl of chips that Mikey most likely had brought down, of-course he grabbed it.

"This African dude, Nigerian to be specific. I actually don't know who he is but I came across the song like two days ago and the lyrics just called me." Mikey answered lowering his voice for unintentional dramatic effect.

It seemed to have worked as Beck set down the bowl and gave Mikey his full attention.

"I listened to it yesterday and I was like, whoa! He's basically talking about how he went from a small village to the city to make a name for himself, he had no money or any kind of support." Mikey again unintentionally explained the whole song to Beck.

"Well took you long enough. What's it been? A week now?" Beck said with a warm smile, Mikey caught on to what he was talking about and produced an offended expression.

"Says the guy who didn't even help me look for a song we are performing." Mikey defended himself as Beck chuckled.

"So why'd you pick this song?" Beck asked, he wanted to try and get into Mikey's element with this song. Understand the song and the reason behind singing it, he didn't sing much but he was still Beck Oliver, and he had a certain knack for doing things right.

"Well...I guess it just kinda goes with my story." Mikey said, his head was directed to the floor. Beck's eyes were slightly wide.

"Like before my Dad got the soccer job, we weren't exactly the most privileged family. Lived just outside the slums, and all I did was play soccer with my friends. I couldn't even afford to go watch plays so I sneaked into theaters sometimes" Mikey said with a sad laugh at the end.

"So I promised myself one day I would be huge, as an actor and singer. That was like when I was 9, my dad got the job a year later, we moved to America and fast-forward to today, I live in L.A, I'm going to a great school, I've got awesome friends and my dreams are actually looking possible" Mikey had been talking with a seemingly focused frown, but at that last part he cracked a genuine smile.

He turned to Beck whose face held so many emotions, wonder, pity, respect, you name it. "So I guess I'm going in the right direction" Mikey finished with a smile at his friend.

"This...all this really happened?" Beck asked knowing it was a dumb question but was still adjusting to the new light in which he had started looking at Mikey. Mikey simply nodded to Beck's question.

"I really never would have guessed." Beck said in all honesty. "That's cuz' I'm awesome" Mikey smirked and for the sake of now, because he knew Mikey needed it, Beck smiled as well.

"C'mon we got a song to rehearse" Beck said standing up and heading to the area of the room that held the music equipment. "I'm probably gonna a bit pesty though, you've been warned"

Mikey chuckled, noting how they briefly switched roles. He stood up casually and grabbed his pear pod.

"Hey" Beck exclaimed as Mikey looked straight at him and he walked up to join him and set up the other microphone.

"I will call you on all your cocky shit if you let this bother you" Beck told Mikey with a backing of assurance. Mikey was slightly taken back by Beck's sentence and kind of just stopped in his tracks.

"Besides as my current best friend you have to be stronger than anything the world throws or threw at you" Beck said with a comforting smile. A smile slowly found it's way to Mikey's lips, he chuckled with a light shake of the head.

"You're like a 17year old Canadian Gandhi" Mikey commented as he looked back up at him, and both friends shared a comfortable round of laughs.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

 **A/N: And there it is folks, chapter 10! Pretty proud of this for the fact that I got to write Beck and Mikey's friendship. Some Tikey smut in there as well. Jade actually preferring Mikey to sweat now? Nice. And you guys finally got a little backstory for Mikey. Anyways gotta go. Read and REVIEW! Love you guys, Nuel out~~**


	11. Chapter 10 X

**A/N: Hello there ladies and gents, to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys are madly frustrated with me right now, I've been so busy lately and I just haven't found any time to update. Anyway don't get upset that this is a filler, cuz' chapter 11 is done and 12 is halfway through. I'm not gonna be occupied so I have time.**

 **Anyway I was bored (As usual) and decided to do this. You know that whole YIAT texts thing I planned out, yeah surprisingly it just didn't vibe with me, lol. Anyways this is just a chapter showing five things YIAT characters would never be caught dead saying XD. Have fun guys (I hope).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. All I own is Mikey Rodriguez.**

* * *

 **Beck**

1\. "Omg! Can you like...not"

2\. "Where the hoes at?"

3\. "You slay that dress girl..Yaasssss!"

4\. "Does this make me look fat?"

5\. "GRATATA!"

 **Tori**

1\. "Bitch ass hoe!"

2\. "I been drinking...I been drinking"

3\. "TIME TO TURN THE FUCK UP BITCHES!"

4\. "Smack that ass bruh"

5\. "STEP OFF MAH MAN HOE!"

 **Mikey**

1\. "Mah name's not Mikey it's DeShawn McYolo!"

2\. "TEAM EDWARD BITCHES!"

3\. "Did you see what she was wearing? She is such a whore!"

4\. "I think I'm into dudes now"

5\. "I will fuck you up! But first...LET ME TAKE A SELFIE!"

 **Jade**

1\. "Awww, Beck look at the kittens!"

2\. "Does this come in pink?"

3\. "We should really give more stuff to charity guys."

4\. "I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world!"

5\. "Hey Vega, my main bitch!"

 **Cat**

1\. "Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me"

2\. "Hey Sikowitz...you suck hahahaha!"

3\. "ROBBIE DROP THAT SHIT OR I WILL CUT YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

4\. "Are you always this stupid? Or you're trying harder today?"

5\. "An object in motion will remain in motion until acted upon by an opposing force"

 **Andre**

1\. "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!"

2\. "Aw, hugsies!"

3\. "So, I was at Hollister yesterday..."

4\. "GET ON MY LEVEL BITCH!"

5\. "Yaass I'm about to look so good"

 **Robbie**

1\. "I don't have time to talk to you peasants"

2\. "You know what else is full? DEEZ NUTZ!"

3\. "I got broads in Atlanta, twisting dope lean and the fanta"

4\. "Looking good Trina babayyy!"

5\. "Yo West, SUCK MY DICK!"

 **Trina**

1\. "Yo Fletcher, you got the weed?"

2\. "I would never in my life, lick a guy's abs"

3\. "DAYYYUUUUUMM...He got a nice hand-writing!"

4\. "Tori, I would roll under a bus before I ever left you stranded."

5\. "Luke, I am your father"

* * *

 **And there it is folks. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Did I waste your time? Write it all down in the reviews people, remember chapter 11 is already done and will be posted in two days at the absolute MAX! I promise. Anyways love you guys, Nuel out~~**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Good Aftrenoon dear readers, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome. And like I promised, here's chapter 11.**

"speech"-

'thoughts'-

 _flashbacks and other necessary things-_

 **Stress(on a word)-**

SHOUTING-

 **Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. All I own is Mikey Rodriguez.**

* * *

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Chapter 11**

"Okay Okay Stallone or Statham" Andre asked from his position on the bean bag.

The whole gang had gathered in the student lounge, where they did occasionally during their lunch periods.

Surprisingly the lounge was fairly scanty, just about eighteen students, including them, were scattered around the room.

It was funny how people instead chose to eat outside in the food court, favoring the hot sun rays and occasional stench of alcohol, over an air conditioned room that consisted of three long couches, two single couch chairs, three or four bean bags, a dispenser, a few computers and a pool table to top it all off.

But then to be fair, they themselves chose to have lunch outside more often than not.

"Are you kidding me? Stallone in his sleep", Mikey answered with a flabbergasted expression, Transporter was cool but it paled in comparison to Rocky. Apparently though, his best friend disagreed.

"I'd actually go for Jason Statham there" Beck said and Mikey felt betrayed.

The group had separated themselves into two halves, on one couch Jade had made herself very comfortable on Beck's lap, Beck was leaning into the couch giving her more room to lean her head on his left shoulder. Robbie sat right to the both of them, his unfinished sandwich still in his hand.

On the couch opposite to theirs, Mikey made himself way too comfortable, placing his right leg over the top of the couch, his head was laid on Tori lap, his aforementioned girlfriend was sitting cross legged practically cradling his head.

Cat like Tori was sitting cross legged but to Tori and Mikey's right, she was engrossing herself in her current activity, which was drawing on Mikey's converse shoes.

Mikey had willingly placed his left leg on the floor, so as to give Cat room, but Cat had insisted that he keep his leg on her lap so she could draw on his shoe. Mikey did because it would obviously be a more comfortable position for him, and also because Cat seemed pretty serious when she demanded it...

"Statham tries too hard" Robbie added his own opinion as he shoved his sandwich in his mouth.

Mikey motioned his left arm towards Robbie signifying that he thought he was completely right. "Oh c'mon" Beck clearly disagreed with both Robbie and Mikey.

"And Stallone lives on the publicity of one franchise" Jade added with a 'matter of fact' tone surrounding it.

"I call BS right there" Andre claimed, adjusting himself on the bean bag chair, which was in-between both couches.

"I don't really know Jason Statham that well but I've seen 'The Expendables' and as far as that movie went he's got nothing on Silvester Stallone." Tori finally gave her own input after watching her friends verbally spar on different topics.

"And we're back in the lead!" Robbie announced with a half full mouth. "C'mon what has he really done outside of Rocky" Beck challenged.

They were all pretty engrossed in the harmless argument now, save for Cat who was intent on finishing the pink goat drawing on Mikey's shoe. He wondered if that was gonna come off.

"Tell me, who's carried the Expendables trilogy through the years?" Mikey asked, issuing Beck and Jade a look expected them to have only one answer.

"Well Statham obviously." Jade answered like that was the obvious answer, Beck nodded firmly in agreement, but Mikey and Robbie's expressions begged to differ.

"I think you guys are stoned" Mikey stated in a genuine tone, electing laughs from everyone except Jade who gave a small chuckle and Cat who would kill if disturbed.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to go with Mikey and 'fro here" Andre decided finally. "Tori?" Beck asked letting his gaze fall on her.

"No comment" Tori said raising her arms in surrender. "You can't be bribed?" Mikey said, casually side-eyeing her nearest body part to his face. Luckily no-one caught it.

"Nope" she answered with a firm smile, playing with his hair. Mikey being brave, and for this alittle foolish, looked up.

"Cat?" upon hearing her name Cat's head snapped up, the expression on her face actually frightening everyone in the room.

"What?" she asked in a voice that looked and sounded like it didn't belong to her. Mikey felt a small lump form in his throat.

"Um..uh..Stallone or...Statham?" he asked still unsure of he should run, jump off a bridge, swim to the border, get a fake passport, dye his hair blonde and live out the rest of his life as Dimitri Ballerini...or sit there and pray.

Cat's intimidating frown did a complete 360 as her lips curved into a toothy smile causing her eyes to squint cutely.

"Transporter was so cool!" she exclaimed slightly raising her right arm that held her pink pencil. Then she went right back to squabbling on Mikey's shoe.

"Uum..was that a Jason Statham vote?" Tori asked still recovering from her initial fear.

"I think so" Jade answered, as the rest of the friends nodded. They dropped the subject after that, it was better not to disturb Cat.

"Hey so what are you and Beck singing for the opening show?" Robbie asked as he dusted his hands with one another, finally done with his snack.

"You'll find out in about two weeks" Beck answered, annoyingly coding that him and Mikey wouldn't say anything until their performance.

"I still can't believe bonehead actually convinced you to do a song" Jade said with genuine wonder, not that she expressed it, her friends had just learned to read her tone.

"I can be pretty convincing sunshine, you should give me a chance." Mikey said with a smirk he seemed to reserve specially for irking Jade.

"I'll tell you when I start thinking about it" Jade answered with a lazy glance at him. "I'll take it" Mikey raised his arms in triumph.

Mikey and Jade didn't realize how glad their friends were that they were getting along, or at least tolerating each other.

It made the atmosphere a lot less tense than Mikey's first three months here. Him and Tori dating also did wonders for the group dynamic. Jade's insecurities with Beck and Tori went away, with the labeled two most attractive couples in school in the same group, their popularity wasn't so bad either.

"Oh c'mon no fair, I told you me and Andre's", Tori argued, pouting for good measure, she didn't know that doing that barely kept Mikey focusing on anything but her lips.

"Bold choice by the way, Tina Turner's 'Simply the Best' right?" Beck asked, he had been really impressed with their choice.

"Yeah bro, that woman's voice is like soothing, milky hot chocolate" Andre said with a dramatic inhale with his eyes closed causing his friends, and even some of the people around them that heard Andre, chuckle in amusement.

"IT'S DONE!" they suddenly heard Cat exclaim very loudly. She had her right arm raised in the air, a triumphant expression occupied her face. She raised Mikey's left foot up so everyone could seethe drawing.

"Oh um..wow" Beck said alittle amused at Mikey's predicament. The drawing though, was actually really good, even if he couldn't see it properly he knew.

"That's unusual" Andre said squinting at Mikey's foot. "It's actually pretty good Cat" Tori added with a genuine smile.

Robbie followed with a "Yeah it's pretty good", followed by Jade's "Why is it pink though?" Jade said, offended by the color.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat yelled her oblivious catch-phrase at Jade, which caused everyone to go into another round of chuckles.

"Cat?" Mikey asked the red-head who turned to him with a semi-pout still present on her lips.

"Could you put my foot down."

.

After talking about random things for the remainder of lunch period, the gang spread out into their different directions when the bell rang.

And because Jade was so lucky, she had last period with Andre and...guess who?

"I feel like the universe knows all your classes are boring without me" Mikey said casting down a routine grin to Jade who ignored him and kept walking forward, Andre chuckled at their exchange, or lack of one.

The three friends were walking down a hallway on their way to class, having separated from the group as they stepped out of the student lounge.

"Aw crap!" Andre said with a groan as he came to an abrupt halt. Mikey and Jade stopped as well, Andre's break in pace kind of stopping their momentum.

"What's up?" Mikey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Left my phone in the lounge" he answered, patting his pockets to signify. "Y'all go on without me, I'll see you in class" he said already walking in back towards the hallway leading to the lounge, Mikey and Jade walked in the opposite direction.

They walked in silence for a few seconds before Mikey decide to be..well, himself. "On a scale of 1 to No way in hell, what's the chance that I can sit beside you in class today" he said with a professional fake stoic face.

"There's no fucking scale in the first place" Jade answered casually checking her nails.

Mikey cocked his eyebrow in confusion, "Is that like somewhere in the middle?".

She rolled her eyes, "Sit wherever the hell you want", she answered him. Mikey's eyes widened, was that an indirect "Yeah sure"?

"So I can sit down next to you?" Mikey asked just one more time to make sure Jade hadn't accidentally slipped some green into her chips.

She shook her head at him, "Ask one more time and the offer expires" she warned and he raised his arms in surrender, a playful smirk found his lips.

"Alright alright, I'll just sign you up for medication later then" he said putting his arms down and getting a faint chuckle from Jade.

She herself, really wondered how the hell this happened, three weeks ago she was trying to steal one of her uncle's guns in-case Mikey pushed it too far, and today she was walking with him to class and letting herself find him funny.

From the corner of her eye she saw Mikey raise his arm to call another student, she instantly knew what he was gonna do and acted fast.

"Hey dude Jade just..OW..WHAT THE FUCK!" he exclaimed as Jade booted his left shin.

* * *

"So wish me weeeee-ee-eeell" Beck and Mikey held, they were in their practice venue, which as you know is Mikey's basement. They were practicing for the opening show and doing it at a very rapid pace.

"Wish me well" they finished in unison, both their eyes closed in concentration as the soothing music ended.

"WHOO!" Mikey cheered, his eyes shooting open, they were visibly filled with glee and pride. Beck let out a hearty laugh as he too opened his eyes.

"Dude that awesome, why are you punishing the world by sticking to acting?" Mikey practically yelled, still visibly on a performance rush (like he always was after practice).

"I like to think I'm doing the world one better by sticking to acting" Beck answered grabbing a bottle of water like Mikey had done seconds earlier. Acting was his passion and he knew it was his calling, if he ever got the chance and time to do music, maybe he would consider it. But his main focus is and will always be acting.

"You know I'm gonna drag you into the industry eventually" Mikey warned.

"Not if I drag you first" Beck countered as he pressed the bottle head to his lips and gulped up nature's liquid.

After feeling refreshed by the water he had drained from the bottle, Mikey turned to Beck with wide eyes that held remembrance, his snapped his fingers to aid it.

"Hey when was the last time you and Jade had sex?" Mikey, who's brain might have temporarily shut down, asked.

Beck slowly drooped the bottle from his lips and cast his gaze on Mikey. "That..is an unusual question" he said before walking out of the practice area to go fall on a bean bag.

"Well you guys **have** had sex haven't you?" Mikey kept a quizzical face, still feeling he was asking a regular question.

"Is there a reason you're asking this?"

"Yes."

"What? You need new material for your fantasies?" Beck joked as he leaned into the bag.

"Gross" Mikey shook his head as he neared the sitting Beck. "How do you like..know when she's in the mood?"

Beck cocked an eyebrow, then a wry smile found it's way to his face. "What, Tori hasn't thrown you any signs?"

"I would appreciate if you could just be a smudge less of an ass right now" Mikey replied to which Beck laughed.

"I mean yeah of-course I really like Tori.."

"And you're horny" Beck cut in. "That's besides the point" Mikey defended immediately.

"For real I mean, I don't wanna..yunno.."

"I don't"

"I'm actually gonna punch you in the face", Beck laughed again.

"I think, okay actually, I'm almost sure Tori's still...locked" Mikey blurted, I mean all he really had to do was put two and two together. He was Tori's second boyfriend, she dated Daniel when she was like 14 so no dice there, Ryder didn't even count as a relationship.

So unless Tori had been taking some magical pills that boosted her confidence while he was away, he was practically certain she was a virgin. And Beck agreed.

"Don't think about it too much, seriously if you try and..plan for it it's not gonna go well, trust me. Just let it happen" Beck finally gave Mikey his piece of advice.

Mikey sighed in frustration because somewhere within him, he already knew that was the answer he was going to get.

"What if my hormones go ape shit and I turn her into a living sex toy? You think I would get arrested?" Mikey asked.

"Probably not. There's no way her dad would let you live" Beck replied in a manner of fact tone.

"You realize as my best friend you're supposed to give me bad advice right"

"I don't think that's how it works"

"Screw you."

"I don't think Tori and Jade would like that"

* * *

"God how many channels do you get!" Tori asked in awe as she flipped through the channels on Mikey's 32-inch flat screen TV. Yep, and they were in the **basement.**

"I don' know, three-thousand?" Mikey answered from his position in-front of the fridge

"That's impossible" she rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah I lied" Mikey said grabbing the soda he had been searching for.

"Hey did you hear?" she asked conversationally. "I did not" he answered with a pop of the soda.

"Helen's trying to get prom hosted at The Hollywood Roosevelt" she answered still waiting for the TV to reject the remote's command as she scrolled for channels.

"What?! No way, Hollywood Arts has enough cash to rent that place? Is Helen in the Mafia?"

"Well it **is** the best performing arts school in the world, you have any idea how many seniors already have projects in Hollywood?" Tori tried to reason it out while she chuckled at Mikey's joke.

Mikey took a gulp, "True, knowing Helen she's probably gotten a lot of investment on the seniors, not to mention the number of applicants each year, or half year actually".

"Then there's the external school board, which is basically a group of private asshole celebrities".

Tori had given up and dropped the remote on the glass stool beside her, unintentionally stopping on a Spanish series channel. More popularly known as Telenovela.

She cracked a smile and looked back at Mikey who shrugged and pushed his hands in-front of him defensively.

"My mom watches this stuff okay, it's like different versions of High School Musical in Spanish", he stated to which she laughed.

"Gosh can I move in here?" she said as she spread herself across two bean bags, making Mikey -who had foreseen this- take comfort on the third one he brought down.

"Sure, I'm very strict about rent though"

"I'll tell my mom I'm using the money for charity, I think I'll be good" she replied, prolonging their little banter.

"Who said anything about money?" Mikey smirked. Tori giggled and sat up, Mikey immediately took a deep breath as he took in Tori's appearance from his angle.

Her hair had fallen over her left eye, and her shoulder-less top did wonders to help her back arch look..bodacious, her chest pushed forward almost invitingly. Her smile, damn her smile, it could make him feel three different spectacular emotions just seeing it, she was currently biting her lip which only heightened her beauty.

'God she's beautiful', Mikey thought to himself, he really wondered what had made him hold back on dating her these past months.

"You are the biggest flirt I've ever met in my life" she chuckled.

"I feel like flirt isn't a strong enough word" he mused taking another chug of his soda. "How about pervert?" she joked.

"That sounds more accurate".

They shared a comfortable laugh together and Mikey took another chug. Even that motion had Tori mesmerized, the way his bicep involuntarily flexed as he arched it to take his drink. The movement of his throat as he swallowed. The little drop of soda that remained on his lip threatened to drop before he bit his lip.

The way he absent mindedly finger combed his hair when he was done, that hair, Damon Salvatore would be proud, and probably a little jealous.

Her gorgeous boyfriend wiped his bottom the soda off his lip before setting his eyes on her, at doing so he let a smile sneak up to his face once he saw his girlfriend's focused gaze.

"What?" he practically whispered with a light chuckle. She beamed

"Nothing"

And she was right, nothing needed to be said at this very moment. They just shared loving smiles, both acknowledging how lucky and happy they were to be together.

* * *

"Cut! Again!" Mr Daniels yelled, the students were beginning to wonder if his vocabulary had been shortened to "Cut" "Again" "Scene" "That's a wrap everyone" and "From the top".

Jade let out a silent groan of frustration as she went out of character. She sat back down on the fence prop and set herself again.

This was it, the last day of rehearsals. It felt like relieving for them if anything else, it definitely wasn't easy at first, it was barely doable. But they had gotten through it.

Backstage Beck and Tori chatted to pass away time. "I can't believe we're almost done with the play" he said when they hit a brief silence.

"I know right, and we're performing it in two weeks" Tori replied. Yeah, they were practically done, after this they had just two scenes left.

"I know right, I could have put money on one of them laying in a coffin by now" Beck said using his eyes to point at Jade who was acting out her scene, and Mikey who was getting ready to go on, to his and Tori's far right.

Tori wanted to chuckle but her body just ended up vibrating while her lips barely twitched.

She wasn't exactly really comfortable right now, the scene after this...was the kiss scene. Judging by how calm everyone was Tori thought they either hadn't registered that **that** was the next scene, or like they were supposed to, didn't consider it a big deal.

She knew she shouldn't have worried about something like this, it was a stage kiss, that was it. But it was a stage kiss with Jade and Mikey, she knew that even though they kind of got along now that they would still rather cut off their lips than do this...

Except she wasn't sure if that was true, and she hated herself for thinking like that. Jade always had a way of intensifying a situation even when she did nothing be present. This particular situation had taken Tori back to what started the whole Mikey and Jade drama, and she realized Jade had still never told Mikey what she meant by "Stop".

And when she remembered how everybody purposely let that topic die -seeing that Mikey and Jade had both moved past it- she knew she was reaching.

Now Tori was starting to see why Jade was so paranoid and overprotective about Beck, she'd convinced herself that if she slipped up, or allowed a slip up, she would lose him. But even Jade had no problem with Beck stage kissing so why the hell was this worrying her so damn much?!

"Tori!"

She was flung out of her thoughts when she heard Beck call her name aided by a little shoulder jerk.

"Hm..um yeah" she managed to stutter.

"What's up? You completely spaced out" Beck asked, a genuine wash of worry in his eyes.

"Nothing um..I was just thinking about..something" she answered lamely, she knew he wouldn't buy it, but also knew he wouldn't push her to say it.

"Alright" he answered with that famous Beck smile, which made her smile involuntarily.

"And Scene! Ha ha! Alright next scene get ready." Mr Daniels exclaimed like a cartoon villain, he even rubbed his hand together in the fashion they normally would. Ever wonder what him and Sikowitz talk about?

Jade got out of character, as she dropped her phone from her ear. She turned to the area backstage where Mikey just joined Beck and Tori. He gave her a usual smug smile and a double thumbs up.

She just rolled her eyes, exactly how many times had she done that since he came to this school anyway? She started getting back into position when she heard their teacher's voice speak out.

"Action!"

"Blake and Kate kiss scene: Take 1" as those words left Sinjin's mouth, Jade could all of a sudden hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears and feel every drop of sweat sliding down her body. What the fuck did he just say? No. No. Fuck No!

Everyone seemed to have noticed her tense and practically freeze in the middle of the set. Mikey -who was supposed to jog in- noticed as well and he scrunched up his face in bewilderment his girlfriend and best-friend doing the same.

"Cut!" Mr Daniel's voice cut through the silence, snapping Jade out of her trance. "Jade, What's the problem?" he asked, a mixture of concern, impatience and confusion in his voice. Jade looked up and realized everyone's eyes were on her.

For some unfathomable reason she considered just running out, but then she cursed that thought. She wouldn't give him another reason to call her a coward.

"Nothing, I'm fine let's start again" she said, the strength in her forced was alittle forced but nobody could tell. Mr Daniels simply nodded wanting to get back to the play.

"Blake and Kate kiss scene: Take 2" Sinjin announced and clicked the snapboard.

Jade took a deep breath and stood up straight, Mikey seeing that she had composed herself, jogged forward.

Tori stood once he left, stepping closer to the stage but staying out of sight. Mikey jogged until he was just a foot away from Jade. By this time Andre, Cat and Robbie had joined Beck and Tori to get a better view.

"Kate! Hey" Mikey said as he reached her. She had an expression that showed that she was grateful to see him but once she looked around her face twisted into slight anger.

"Where's your car?"

"I dunno ten, eleven blocks away from here. Maybe twelve" he answered casually, which didn't do well to simmer her anger.

"What is wrong with you? Ryan.."

"OD'd and your dad rushed him to the hospital, yeah I know the details" he answered still trying to catch his breath.

"Then why the hell did y.."

"I wanted to talk to you." he interrupted her again. She groaned in frustration and put her hands on her head to signify it.

"Look I need you to know I'm sorry" he apologized, he had to keep cutting her off as she tried to walk away. "I was selfish okay, I was immature, I wanted to have the last laugh, I wanted you to think I'd moved on."

"I'm calling someone else"

"The fact that you called me means you don't have anyone else to call, I'm sure of that."

She growled and stuffed her phone back in her pocket. "Look, Kate I'm sorry, I just didn't want to feel like I got nothing."

"And you do that by kissing Amanda of all people!" she finally responded to him in her inner-held outburst.

Everyone watched intently, scenes like this just always got everyone's complete attention.

"I messed up, I messed up big time but Kate.." he said and he grabbed her hands, she looked like she wanted to throw them off but she didn't.

"I shouldn't have judged you so fast, I shouldn't have acted so recklessly. I was a douche, I am a douche."

She had stopped huffing and now looked up at him, his soft eyes calming her to a degree. This had a slight effect on Jade as well.

"But I'm a douche who loves you." he finished with no ounce of dishonesty in his voice. Tori's frown deepened alittle at that.

'Kate' looked up at him and stared straight into his eyes, she opened her mouth to speak but closed it just as fast. She reluctantly let go off his hands and started walking away to her right.

'Blake's' eyes widened in panic as she got further and further away from him, no sign of turning back. His mind went haywire. He couldn't lose her, he COULDN'T.

"Do you love me?!" he exclaimed the first thing that came to his head, the thing he finally needed an answer for.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She dreaded that question, first her dad, then her best-friend, now it was coming directly from him.

"You don't throw that word around Blake" she finally said. He still stood and waited.

"Okay, you don't say that unless you really mean it, it's selfish, it's thoughtless and it's not reassuring if that's what you think!" she yelled and spun back towards him, her eyes burning with fire, but it was quickly hosed down when she saw him...smiling.

"Why..why are you smiling?" she asked perturbed. He began walking towards her at a reasonably quick pace. She wanted to step back but her feet were nailed to the ground.

He stood in-front of her now, his smile still etched onto his face.

"You didn't answer the question." he answered her in a low breath.

Now Kate was gone and Jade's mind belonged to her again. This was it, the kiss, this was it.

Mikey who took her shocked expression as part of the script began to lean in. Tori knew she was being silly and completely unnecessary, but she pursed her lips and closed her eyes. Beck noticed this and rose his eyebrow slightly.

Everyone awaited the milestone of the play eagerly. Mr Daniels was going red with his hands clasped far too tightly together.

Jade had still not moved, she tried to close her eyes like the script said but her whole body just couldn't respond.

Why the fuck was she over-dramatizing this? It was a stupid stage kiss, Mikey has no fucking problem with it so why should she? But, just as Mikey's lips were going to meet hers, it happened.

All of a sudden Mikey's hair was shorter, and more brown than black, his skin was kind of pale instead off his usual perfect tan, and if his eyes were open, they'd be a brilliant green. And having **him** standing in-front of her, no matter the form, was all she could take.

A loud 'thwack!' suddenly echoed through the auditorium. It happened so fast, nobody in the room fully registered it until about two seconds after.

Beck's eyes wide open, his eyebrows knit to aid his astounded expression. Tori's face mirrored his to perfection. Their close friends didn't fare much better.

Mr Daniels was in shock, eyes wide open and mouth hanging loosely with his fingers inside. Sinjin's face carried a heavily worried expression as he grabbed onto the snapboard tighter. It was hard for anyone in the room to express their reactions through words, but Andre summed it up pretty nicely with a..

"Oh shit".

Jade had slapped Mikey. Hard.

Jade's right hand was still raised and across Mikey's face, which now faced his own right.

Her face confusingly held no anger, she looked...scared.

Mikey, was just shocked, just where the fuck did that come from?

He turned his face back towards her, he wanted to be angry, he should have been angry, he should be yelling some very inappropriate things to her. But all he could do was cock an eyebrows at her with his mouth slightly gaped.

She looked back at him, Tori had stood up from her chair and wondered if she should step in-between them on the stage.

Jade and Mikey had a brief staring match, and Jade lost. She slowly shook her head before turning around and quickly walking down the stage.

She picked up her bag from one of the chairs and walked so fast out the auditorium, she practically sprinted.

Mikey still had his eyes on the swinging doors she had gone past. He barely noticed Beck rush past him, down the stage and out of the auditorium.

Mr Daniels let out a sigh of frustration and signaled to Sinjin and the others assisting to pack everything up. There was no bother trying to get Jade back into the auditorium, he knew that much.

Cat didn't know what she would do if she stepped onto the stage so she didn't, Robbie stayed with her and eventually Andre did too.

The still frozen Mikey felt a soft hand intertwine his and didn't need to turn to know it was Tori.

She stepped in-front of him and grabbed his second hand in hope that he would look down at her, he did.

She saw the utter confusion and slight anger in his eyes and felt like a terrible girlfriend for the way she'd been taking this scene. All she could do for now was smile and lean against him.

It felt good to hold Tori but it didn't bring a smile to his face. He cast his eyes back to the doors and they finally stopped swinging.

He inhaled deeply and muttered a "For fuck sake."

* * *

 **A/N: What the fuck was that? Seriously who writes this shit? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Read and REVIEW people. See you in about five days for chapter 12. Love you guys, Nuel out~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Good Afternoon dear readers, I know what you're thinking. "He's Alive? He's actually alive?". Well yeah I am, fortunately. I went for a one year program where laptops are prohibited so yeah. I'll be going back on the 11th of January so I'm probably gonna be able to upload one more chapter, sorry guys :(**

"speech"-

'thoughts'-

 _flashbacks and other necessary things-_

 **Stress(on a word)-**

SHOUTING-

 **Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. All I own is Mikey Rodriguez.**

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Chapter 12**

"Jade! JADE!" Beck yelled her name as she pushed aside the front doors of Hollywood Arts, man did she love doing that.

Beck had finally resorted to running and caught up to her on the very last step before she left the school compound. He grabbed her shoulders and held them in place when she struggled to get his hands off.

"Jade stop!".

She actually did this time but she continued to look down. Beck waited a little longer to make sure she would stay still before he slowly brushed his palms down to her arms. He stared down at her and contemplated how he would word his question.

"Jade...what happened?", he settled.

She took an audible deep breath, then another one. Beck felt her shaking, only slightly, but it was there.

"Jade.."

"They're too alike"

Beck wasn't expecting that, he didn't even know what she meant by that but before he could ask she spoke again.

"I just couldn't let him kiss me, I..I couldn't.."

Beck was beginning to piece it together but he just waited for further clarity.

"If he did, if he did.."

Nothing ever left Jade speechless, or at least very few things did. Beck had an idea of what was bothering her, so he decided to make sure.

"Jade, is this about Ky.."

"Don't mention his fucking name" she practically growled, Beck knew it wasn't directed at him, and he also knew he had been right.

He sighed. "You wanna go back to my place?", she nodded, she was looking up now, her arms crossed but her expression was hard to read.

"Yeah, yeah let's go."

Beck nodded as well, put an arm around her and led them to his car.

* * *

Mikey laid sprawled on his bed. After the episode at school with Jade, Mr. Daniels dismissed class and the students left the auditorium, some staying back and socializing.

Tori told Mikey they could leave if he wanted to but he insisted they stay and finish classes. He had done so to see whether or not Jade would still be present, but as he already expected, she wasn't.

He dropped Tori off at her place. He had noticed the sad look she had on her face and felt bad for the kind of energy he was emitting but anyone in his current position had all right to be.

He headed straight home after kissing her goodbye, ignoring his mom and sister's welcoming greeting as he stormed up the stairs to his room.

He did the only thing that could cool him up enough to think properly, shower. He'd spent a good amount of time in the shower and was greeted with his lunch on the stool cabinet beside his bed when he was done.

He was glad his mom was so understanding, but he had lost his appetite. Now he stared at his plain ceiling, soft jazz playing from his pear pod pretty much darkened the atmosphere.

Mikey Rodriguez, was frustrated. Now he wasn't even wondering what was up with Jade, he was wondering why it was bothering him.

In the short time span where they weren't insulting each other every two minutes, he'd learned he actually had a few things in common with her. He even thought they had completely moved past the whole 'Stop' incident.

Oh he hadn't forgotten that, he just wanted to let it die. His curiosity never stopped itching but he ultimately decided that if getting along with Jade was the sacrifice, he was more than willing.

Look how that turned out though?

She slapped him, that was it. The End.

No prior fight, no aforementioned insult, he hadn't even made a suggestive sex joke.

He could never fathom the mystery that was Jade fucking West. He took a deep breath, an then another one...and another one. His phone chimed suddenly, signifying he got a text.

He reached out beside him and grabbed it, placing it above him as he read it..

 _Beck: Hey man, are you still good for practice today?_

He sighed, he had actually forgotten about practice with Beck, he was about to reply a 'Nah' but his thumb stopped right above the screen.

No, he wasn't going let this issue be more important than it had to be, at least not tonight. Oh but he wasn't dropping this, tomorrow he was going to end it...for good. With his new found resolve, he quickly texted Beck back..

 _As long as you come with the whip :3.._

He chose for a reply Beck would expect from him normally, it took about seven minutes before Beck replied..

 _Beck: XD, alright I'll be over in a few.._

Mikey momentarily wondered how Beck was handling Jade right now. He knew she was there, Beck was like her lifeline, she went to him with things no-one else in the group knew, that wasn't a secret, not even to Mikey.

He also contemplated asking Beck about it but knew it would be fruitless and pointless. With a loud sigh he sat up and pushed himself off the bed, he picked out a random t-shirt from his closet.

He gave his still covered lunch a side glance, and then the growl that came from his tummy demanded he go open it. Well looks like his appetite was back.

Once he was done eating he slipped through his door and down the stairs, plates in hand, his mom must have heard him because her voice rung out once he was off the last step.

"Mikey?" she asked from the kitchen, he swore she was always in there. "Yeah!"

He walked towards the kitchen after he had responded. He was greeted by the usual site of his mom in an apron. He took in an audible inhale followed by a "Mmm".

"Cupcakes? What's the occasion?"

She smiled up at him as she used a paper towel to clean the kitchen counter. "Well you're certainly in a better mood".

Mikey stepped inside, dropped his plates in the dishwasher and rolled out some paper towels to help her clean up.

"Well I took a shower, a did a lot of inner soul searching and I came up with a plan." he said grabbing some pans and placing them in the dishwasher as well.

"Oh really? You wanna tell me what that plan is?"

"Really? Are you sure you can fathom my genius mom?" he joked placing a box of cereal that Anna probably forgot to, on the fridge.

"Naturally. You get that genius from my side of the family anyway" she said with a smirk back at him. Yeah, she was definitely Mikey's mom.

He laughed as he walked past her and sat down on the table. "So?" his mom asked as she wiped her hands with a paper towel.

"Sooo..?" Mikey feigned ignorance and threw her question right back at her.

"How are things with..her?"

"Tori? She's awesome, we have a date planned Friday, why?" at that she rose her eyebrow at his lame attempt at sarcasm. Mikey groaned slightly.

"Oh, you mean the other one" he rolled his eyes.

"Her name's 'other one'? I thought it was Jade?"

"How do you know her name? I swear I only call her Sunshine whenever I talk about her. Correction, when I talk about my friends and I mention her"

Mikey's mom shook her head at him, he really was his father's son. "Well she happens to be your bestfriend's girlfriend. Yunno, the one who comes over practically everyday?"

"Mom, Jimmy delivers pizzas right on time but I wouldn't call us bestfriends" Mikey like he does so well, coated his words with sarcasm. "Besides we never talk, all he ever says is "Pizza delivery for Natasha Rodriguez", he never smiles either"

Tasha sighed and walked up to her son, she put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a loving smile.

"Mikey, whatever is going on with you and Jade, don't let it drag on, else it's gonna end badly for both of you."

And with that she gave a comfortable shoulder rub and stepped out of the kitchen, leaving Mikey with more to ponder about. Well, him and his mom were definitely on the same page there. This whole situation with Jade had to end, one way or another.

The door bell suddenly rung and brought Mikey out of his musings. Well at least practice was always a nice way to distract himself.

He got off the kitchen table and headed straight for the front door, where Beck was waiting.

Beck had asked Mikey about practice to see how he was reacting to this. If his text was anything to go by, he was fine, but Beck knew hiding behind texts was far too easy to do.

Someone could have a knife in their gut and tweet "Having a lit day, #hiking".

So it would be good to see Mikey for himself, and speak of the devil the door suddenly swung open and revealed Mikey standing behind it.

With a warm smile and his hands that were permanently stuffed in his pockets, Beck greeted. "Hey man".

Mikey's face was relatively lifeless, then he cocked an eyebrow, and shut the door.

Beck blinked, and he blinked some more, but as he dwelled more on what Mikey just did, he had a short laugh.

"Mikey" he playfully groaned. Seconds later, the door swung back open revealing Mikey, with a much more recognizable amusing smirk on his face. Beck shook his head as Mikey motioned him in with his.

He grabbed the door knob and softly shut it. He followed a bouncing Mikey into the basement, and from what he saw, Mikey was doing alright, and that made him worry actually. Now that he thought about it, would it be normal for Mikey to be acting normal? If Mikey hadn't accepted the practice offer he would have been worried but he would have expected it.

"You okay Mikey?" he asked, just because. Mikey did a miniature 'Hotline Bling' dance in response before he stepped down into the basement with Beck tow.

Okay, Beck was really worried.

* * *

Tori was feeling much better today. She didn't even to call Mikey that morning, once she had breakfast her phone chimed and the text she got couldn't have been more classic.

"Gotta work extra hours at the club today, but I can drop you off at school"

She had laughed with more than just amusement, he seemed fine meaning he hadn't allowed the thing with Jade bug him more than it ought to.

She still wanted to ascertain her theory. Later he came over and apologized for not coming in his mini skirt, assuring Tori that her boyfriend was alright.

"So if I call your mom hot that's considered cheating?" Mikey asked as he inspected the pack of gum he swiped from his little sister.

"Yes, and will also render you.." Tori started as she in turn swiped the pack from Mikey and picked a piece of gum out of it. "...single." she finished, throwing the piece in her mouth.

They were in theatre class, they walked into a rather..cloudy room. Everyone was understandably still unsure of Mikey's mood, so it had gotten quiet when he and Tori entered the classroom.

But with Mikey actually being in a good mood, that hadn't lasted long...

"Is Trina dead? You didn't tell me" he inquired with a professionally forged expression that threatened to burst out in joy, the latter part aimed at his girlfriend. And as fast as it got quiet, it got loud again when everyone burst into laughter.

It was that easy for him, Mikey probably didn't realize how popular he had gotten. His looks kick started it, eventually getting into a relationship with the already massively popular Tori helped as well. And that personality and boyish charm had the whole female student body, and possibly a small amount of the male one, hooked in.

Oh, and being the only person brave (stupid) enough to actually throw an insult in Jade's face definitely raised his respect (insanity) bar to 101.

Mikey smirked as Tori popped the gum in his face, it actually made him scrunch up his face but he smiled again when Tori chuckled.

"You guys are so kawaii!" Cat beamed from her seat on the front row. The couple turned to her with equally bright expressions on them.

"You guys are like Damon and Elena from 'Elena's Diaries' " she rose her eyes above her head like she saw something shiny.

Tori rose her eyebrow and Mikey chuckled. "I think it's 'The Vampire Diaries' Cat" Andre corrected with a smile of his own.

"Really?...Why?" the genuinely curious redhead asked.

"Well the show's basically about vampires Cat, practically all the main characters are vamps" Robbie answered.

"But, the whole thing's about Elena, seriously do they talk about anyone else?" as part of habit when she got confused, Cat grabbed a piece of her hair.

Tori rolled her eyes and Mikey chuckled again as Robbie began passionately counter arguing Cat's point, it looked like she hit a nerve with the ex-ventriloquist.

This was good yunno, the class patiently awaited Mr Sikowitz, they chatted loudly. So it was completely natural that nobody had noticed Beck and Jade weren't there right? Right?

The class door suddenly swung open, drawing everyone's attention, realization suddenly hit Mikey. He should have noticed Jade wasn't there, the class was lacking that black cloud of darkness.

But to his surprise when Beck came through the door, no leather clad girl followed him. Cat was quick to voice it when Beck sat down.

"Where's Jade?"

Beck looked..stressed, he set his bag on the floor and ran his fingers through his hair. "Morning to you too Cat".

"Hey dude, are you alright?" Andre asked, he tended to notice Beck's expressions, they were few so it wasn't hard.

"Yeah...yeah I'm good" he answered with a less than convincing exhale.

"You're like...breathing hard, that's never a good sign" Robbie pointed out.

"But really..um..where's Jade?" Tori asked, pausing slightly in-between words cuz' she wasn't sure if it was rude or not.

Beck noticed that Mikey still hadn't said anything, his eyes involuntarily swept up to Mikey's. The teen in question was looking at Beck with a serious gaze, and all he had to do was cock his eyebrow for Beck to tell him what was going on.

"Mr Daniels and Sikowitz want you in the auditorium."

* * *

Mikey popped his blue bubblegum as he walked through the halls, a man on a mission.

He wasn't surprised that Mr Daniels needed to see him, his friends were more shocked than he had been. Tori had looked..frustrated, if he read that right she was just as tired of this bullshit that had honestly dragged on for no reason.

Beck on the other hand, just gave Mikey a look that said "Handle this well. Please", he gave a barely visible nod in response and stepped out of the class.

'Well this is gonna be fun' he thought before pushing aside the auditorium doors and was greeted with the sight of Jade West's back, Mr Daniels standing in-front of her, he searched around for Sikowitz but couldn't find him.

"Mikey, over here" Mr Daniels ushered him over, and when he mentioned his name Jade wanted to dig a hole, and throw him in it actually. If he just disappeared maybe her life would be easier, deciding if she really did want him to disappear though, was a different case.

She heard his steps get closer, then she was looking at Mr Daniels, her eyes traveling around the stage a few times until she practically **felt** him stop beside her.

She didn't even bother looking at him or acknowledging him, it wasn't about fear, it was about pride. It seemed he didn't have any plans to engage a conversation with her either, because it got deafeningly quiet when he stopped to her right.

"Now" their drama teacher started. "I'm not even going to bother getting excuses out of either of you, it's barely worth my time, but, you should both know despite any hopes you might have had, I am not cutting the kiss scene."

Well that got Jade to look up. "What? Why?!" she protested audibly. Her effort to try and consider Mikey in these situations was really poor.

The younger male in the room only glanced at her, still casually chewing on his gum. "I am not going to adjust the script any more than I have to because of your inability to get along" Mr Daniels made his point clear.

"You've never had problems with doing that before" Jade made her case, he had to cut the scene, he HAD to.

"My previous plays weren't held in city theaters, performed in-front of tens of thousands of people"

"That's how many people pay to see live-action plays? That's seriously sad" Mikey added with a mixture of surprise and disappointment.

Jade actually did turn to him this time. What the hell was wrong with him? Didn't he hear what was Mr Daniels had just said, come to think of it, why was he so chill in the first place?

Mikey felt her glare and shifted his eyed towards her. She instantly remembered eye contact was at the top of the list of avoidance and averted her gaze once more. Mikey lazily popped his gum.

FUCKING HELL! Jade's arms remained folded, the only thing that could have given away her panic was her frightened eyes, and even those were coated, she indeed was a good actress.

"I'll drop out, I don't care how far we've gone, how much it costs me, if you don't cut the scene I'm out" she desperately finalized, she would regret abandoning the little recognition for the play later.

But her game was thrown off when her teacher and director shook his head with a smile. "Really Jade? Even when this play counts for sixty percent of your grade?"

Jade clicked her tongue, sixty? SIXTY! "Sixty percent of my final grade!?", she had remembered when Sikowitz informed them that the play would be really vital to their final grade, but she didn't expect it to chunk up all a whole damn sixty percent.

"Yes, a whole sixty. So you might want to reconsider this talk about dropping out of the play." Mr Daniels said with a hint of smug in his voice.

Jade quickly side-eyed Mikey again, only to find him expertly catapulting his gum from his mouth into the bin to his right. What was he up to? Jade recognized the expression he had, the calm facade he wore when he had a plan, just like the day he pranked Ms. Greene and forced her to talk to him.

"Look, Mr. Daniels you have to understand..I..just can't do the kiss scene okay!" she appealed desperately.

"And why is that? What exactly is the problem between the two of you" their teacher asked with a frustrated grunt, Jade was being ridiculous.

"Yeah Jade." Mikey suddenly spoke up, causing Jade to shift her feet farther away from him and take a lot of interest in her Tims.

"What **is** the problem between us?" he said looking straight at her. Mr Daniels looked confused as he accessed the sight in-front of him. Mikey boring holes into Jade with his eyes while said girl was -very uncharacteristically- nibbling her bottom lip in nervousness. What was wrong with them?

"If you have no tangible reason, then we're done here" Mr Daniels finalized and did a 360 as he walked in his office's direction.

"What? No!" Jade pleaded as he waved her off, signifying he wasn't entertaining any of her excuses. Jade growled and roughly ran her hand through her dyed black locks, dragging some of the highlighted blue locks along with it.

"Shit..." she muttered.

"Well that was awkward." Jade had to resist the urge to throw a chair at him as she spun and finally faced him.

"Guess we're stuck with the kissing scene, plus you have to stop watching chick flicks" Mikey rambled as he lazily stuffed his arms in his pockets. "I think you slipped in a slap scene into your script subconsciously".

Jade closed her eyes slowly as she yet again folded her arms. "Um..about that..I didn't mean to.."

"I don't need or want an apology Jade", her eyes snapped up at his sudden change in tone, as well in position as he stepped towards her. "I want an explanation"

And there it was, the actual reason Mikey was even here. They were alone in the auditorium, Mr. Daniels would be sealed inside his sound-proof office by now. So indirectly, Jade was cornered.

She looked up at Mikey -which wasn't exactly easy to do considering the way he stared at her- and she shifted her feet more restlessly. Why, just why did she always act like this around him..

"Well..." Mikey asked when she didn't speak up, Jade must have realized that she must have looked like an idiot just staring at him. "What is it Jade? What. Is. Your. Problem with me?" he asked with his own arms firmly folded.

Jade didn't know what to do, she couldn't tell him, he would think she was crazy. She knew she owed him an explanation at the very least but decided to try her usual tactic when it came to avoiding arguments with Mikey.

"Well maybe I just naturally don't like you, ever thought of that" she matched his arm folding position and put on the most nonchalant expression she could.

"Bullshit" he exclaimed and stepped forward. "That's total bullshit and we both know it"

"You put yourself way too high on my bar Rodriguez"

"Exactly which one of us does that Sunshine?!" he exclaimed again.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" she defended, her hands dropping to her sides in frustration. Why was he so fucking stubborn?!

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" he roared, his arms dropping to his sides furiously.

"ONE MINUTE YOU HATE MY DAMN GUTS, THE NEXT MINUTE WE'RE ACTUALLY GOOD FRIENDS AND THEN YOU FUCKING SLAP ME IN-FRONT OF EVERYONE AND YOU WANNA ACT LIKE THAT SHIT IS NORMAL?!" Mikey was done, he was loose, this was going to end right here, right now.

Jade was burning up and she didn't even know why, whenever she argued with Mikey like this, she felt so hot, so unhinged, so...

"Mikey, stop.." she muttered and looked down again but Mikey was too close to be ignored.

"Stop what Jade?" she said nothing. "STOP WHA.."

"STOP FUCKING CONFUSING ME!"

The auditorium flooded over with silence, the two teenagers stared deeply into each other's eyes, both breathing slightly hard. Jade looked like she regretted what she said, and Mikey looked surprised and even more curious.

"Confusing you? What?" he asked as his breath still settled. Jade studied him, this was truly it, he wasn't gonna let her run this time, her time was up. She desperately hoped someone would barge into the auditorium and...save her, but no such luck.

"I...I.." she stuttered and stuttered, struggling to form words. "Jade.." her head creeped up yet again at his tone, but unlike the first time, he wasn't raising his voice, his voice was..soothing.

His eyes had calmed down and were now looking at her with plead instead of demand, Jade didn't know how but it calmed her down. "Jade just tell me what's going on..", he paused and let a comfortable silence pass, "..please." he finished.

Jade couldn't look away from his eyes, it was suddenly hard to look anywhere else, and she didn't know when her brain cells died and she opened her mouth and uttered "Okay."

There was yet another long silence as Mikey let her gather herself. "You..remind me of someone" she started.

Mikey rose his eyebrow but didn't interrupt her. "His name's Kyle, he was..um.."

"Your ex?" Mikey said with a hint of shock in his voice, didn't Beck say him and Jade have been dating since they were 13?

"No!" she denied it strongly and looked up at Mikey with an expression that told him to never say that again if he wanted to live past 20, and he shrugged his shoulders defensively.

"He was just a guy that..I.." she paused and looked up at the ceiling still contemplating if she should say it. "That what?" Mikey asked, impatience creeping into his voice.

"That I cheated on Beck with" she shot it out of her tongue before she could bite it back. Mikey's eyes would have put dinner plates to shame as they widened. What?

"...Se..seriously?", he knew Beck and Jade fought a lot. He'd witnessed countless arguments between them but he also knew that despite that, they... **needed** each other, no-one could really explain it but they just couldn't stay apart.

So the thought of Jade actually cheating on Beck seemed ludicrous, and yet she couldn't have looked more serious.

"Yeah, it's one of the biggest regrets of my life okay, so don't look at me like that" Jade said, opting to stiffen her jacket around her frame. "Beck and I had a really big fight once, and he was...right there..."

 _FlashbackXoXoXo_

 _8 months ago..._

 _"For God's sake Jade, NOTHING HAPPENED!" Beck yelled, he sounded more tired than angry. "OH SO WHAT WAS SHE DOING WITH HER LIPS RIGHT ON YOURS!?" she yelled back._

 _They were standing outside of one of Beck's friend's parties, they were arguing over a scene Jade had just witnessed. She left Beck for only about six minutes to go find herself a cup of punch, only to come back to the sight of a rancid blonde bitch with her arms around Beck's neck as she kissed him._

 _Jade had been so blinded by rage that she first didn't notice how Beck pushed her off, before she proceeded to empty her cup on said blonde girl, as well as her anger...through her fists._

 _"She practically AMBUSHED ME! You didn't have to punch her in the damn face!"_

 _"Oh so now you're defending her?" Jade said not calmed down in the slightest._

 _"Jade you CANNOT get this jealous over every STUPID LITTLE THING!" Beck growled uncharacteristically, he was so tired of having to constantly deal with Jade's paranoia._

 _"SO YOU KISSING ANOTHER GIRL IS A 'STUPID LITTLE THING'?"_

 _"I DIDN'T KISS HER GODDAMIT! UGH! FORGET THIS!" Beck threw his arms up spun around in rage._

 _"Where do YOU think you're going?!" Jade growled back, did he think he could just walk away from her?!_

 _"Back to my HOUSE! You can do the same." he replied without looking back as he stormed farther away from her. "HEY! BECK! GET BACK HERE!" she screamed to no avail._

 _He didn't even flinch as he shouldered past some people in his way. Jade was furious, she grabbed her hair and kicked a random beer can in an effort to release her anger._

 _She let out a loud yell before calming herself enough to find a flowering bed to sit on. She put her head in her hands as she her still visible breaths either made people assume she was crying or cooling off._

 _In general, that gave people the wisdom to not bother her, but in every flock there was always a black sheep._

 _"Heavy breathing plus Uncomfortable flower bed..." Jade heard a soft husky voice say from above her. She looked up to find a boy of average height, probably nothing higher than a 5"10, he had brown tousled hair that was scattered over his eyes._

 _He looked like a typical douchebag in truth, the tank-top he currently wore didn't help matters. "..Usually equals bad break up. Punch?" he offered her his half drank cup of punch._

 _She replied by giving him a look that told him to fuck off, he clearly missed, or simply ignored it. "So no punch, got it." he said cheerily and sat beside her. Was he on something?_

 _"Are you fucking demented?" she asked him genuinely curious if he slipped some green into his punch._

 _"I get asked that alot for some reason, still not sure what it means.." he drifted into mild thought and shrugged. Jade found herself chuckling at how stupid this guy was making himself look._

 _"Kyle" he greeted taking a gulp of his drink. Jade momentarily considered answering him, this guy could probably be a psychotic serial killer, but would that be such a bad thing? "Jade" she decided to humor him._

 _"Oh I was expecting something like Lilith, or Mildred"_

 _"What?" she meant for it to come out as an accusation but she had to laugh at his ridiculous statement, he laughed along with her._

 _"So where's boyfriend number..." Kyle paused not wanting to assume anything. "1" Jade answered with a lazy smile._

 _"Really? I don't know either of you but that guy is automatically my role-model." there were plenty of ways to interpret what he just said but Jade let it go, letting him continue to entertain her._

 _"Why exactly did you come over here to talk to me?" Jade was curious, Kyle looked like someone that actually partied during a party so he should probably be inside dancing or getting a BJ or something._

 _"Well I wanted to take a breather actually, then I saw people murmuring about a scary looking girl sitting on the flower bed and I was like "That should be interesting" so I came over to say Hi" he answered turning to her. "Hi"._

 _Jade shook her head, but instead of chasing him away with a glare or a straight up insult, she decided to engage him in conversation, she needed something to get her mind off her fight with Beck for now._

 _FlashbackEndXoXoXo_

"We talked for a while, and he wasn't as much of a prude as I thought he was. He was pretty funny, we liked and hated the same things and he was...real" Jade looked up at the attentive Mikey.

"Kind of like how we are.." she said. Mikey just continued to stare, almost knowing that she wasn't done. Jade took a small breath and indeed continued.

"We actually became pretty good friends, he went to a different school so we usually hung out on weekends."

"No-one else knew him?" Mikey quickly interjected. "No. Just me, he was..different. I kind of wanted him to know me and just me." Jade continued, she was gradually feeling lighter as she went on, almost as if she was emptying herself of something.

"So then, when'd you chea...". "Getting there" Jade interjected this time. Yet another short silence passed between them before she spoke up.

"We got close pretty fast, so when Beck and I had another fight, I met up with Kyle in the park, at that point I was already getting confused..."

 _FlashbackXoXoXo_

 _"Let me get this straight, you shoved a girl off the stage because you saw her hugging Beck?" Kyle asked with a hint of amusement in his voice as he lazily kicked his feet so he could swing._

 _Him and Jade were seated on one of the pair of swings in the middle of the park. "Her name's Jessica, she has the hots for Beck, it's obvious. I just stopped her before she got any ideas" she defended"_

 _"How'd that work out for ya?" Kyle dropped sarcastically. "Screw you". Jade's hands tightened around the bars as she kicked at the sand._

 _"Look Jade, you gotta stop being so paranoid about you and Beck's relationship, you got nothing to worry about" he said using his feet to halt his momentum. Jade cocked an eyebrow at him. "How are you so sure about that?"_

 _"Jade look at you, don't rip my head off for saying this but you're...amazing". Jade ceased kicking the earth beneath her and looked up at him._

 _"Like you're..real, you don't take shit from anybody, you're confident in your own skin, you don't let what people say bother you.."_

 _Jade stared at Kyle intently, she hadn't expected to hear this from him at all, but this would mean that she wasn't delusional with what she'd been thinking about..._

 _"..Plus you're..hot, like psychotic domino hot but still hot" Kyle finished with a smirk and had to quickly dodge a pebble that was fired at his head._

 _"Asshole" Kyle laughed at Jade's insult before balancing himself properly. "Seriously Jade, any dude would be lucky to have you, Beck knows what he's got, so you should trust him alittle more."_

 _Kyle finished with a warm smile. Jade was quiet, he indirectly just told her that he wouldn't mind having her as a girlfriend. She should have just rolled her eyes and let it pass but it suddenly wasn't that easy._

 _Ever since she met him he'd always been..there, he was different from most guys she came across. And in this moment he was the only one who really had her back, she couldn't turn to any of her friends when her and Beck weren't on good terms, none of them understood her except Beck, and possibly Cat._

 _But Kyle, he'd known her for just over three weeks, and he already knew exactly what to say to her at any time. It made her feel..._

 _"Kyle?" she suddenly breathed out. "Yeah?" he answered leaning forward since she practically whispered. She sat up so their faces were level. "I want to try something, and you have to promise not to flip your shit"_

 _"Okay..What do you wanna d-" his voice suddenly got muffled by the most unimaginable thing possible, Jade's lips. Kyle's eyes shot open in absolute shock, he wanted to pull back, but he really didn't..._

 _Her lips were surprisingly soft on his, he slowly relaxed into it as he closed his eyes. Jade had planned to kiss Kyle to snuff out her worries, just to settle her sanity, but she didn't expect that once she started kissing him, it would be really hard to stop._

 _Kyle stood up from his swing seat momentarily breaking their kiss, but not for long, he lifted her off her seat with unexpected ease, he placed her against the nearest tree where they resumed their make out session._

 _Except now it was much faster, with more desire and much wetter..._

 _FlashbackEndXoXoXo_

"Getting alittle heavy on the details there" Mikey interrupted with urgency. For some reason. hearing that really bugged him. Jade rolled her eyes but now bored holes into her Tims, Mikey noticed that she looked...ashamed.

"The point is I cheated on Beck, and the fact that it was Kyle...didn't make me feel so guilty. Cause I knew I kind of...liked him"

Mikey didn't know what to say. When he pictured his reaction to Jade's explanation for her behavior, it had certainly not been like this. Jade hadn't just had a fling with this guy, she actually liked him so she couldn't stop herself from cheating when she was around him. It wasn't that she didn't still love Beck, but something drew her to Kyle.

"What happened to him?" Mikey asked just because.

"I told Beck cuz I couldn't deal with the guilt. He took it...well, but he told me he completely blamed me and not Kyle, and I knew he was right. Kyle backed off, moved to another town actually, and never spoke to me again. He popped up on the Slap like a month later, flaunting his new girlfriend..."

Jade mostly thought out loud when she said that last part but Mikey didn't miss it.

"It took a while for me and Beck to move past it, but I'm lucky that we were able to.." Jade finished and shut her eyes that were getting misty. What the fuck was wrong with her?

Mikey sunk in her words, this meant that there was only one answer to why Jade tried so hard to hate him...

"Jade...do you like me?" he asked with an unclear emotion etched into his voice. Jade's eyes were still shut and arms folded as she opened her mouth to answer.

"I can't"

Those two words meant everything. Mikey would never have guessed this, the reason Jade West ostracized him for no reason, the reason why she forced herself to deny any positive feeling she had towards him...was because she was scared of liking him.

Jade couldn't take it anymore, the silence was deafening. She swiftly picked up her bag and marched past a frozen Mikey. She couldn't even look at him to see his reaction.

She rushed out of the auditorium and even then Mikey hadn't made a sound or any form of movement.

* * *

Jade rushed right out of school despite Helen's warning of her habit of skipping school, Mikey had returned to class. Everyone was instantly worried that Jade hadn't been behind him, Beck assumed she left school and wanted to go after her.

Mikey insisted he stay, when asked why, Mikey simply told his best friend to trust him. Tori asked him what happened and he told her everything up until his outburst and insistence on her explanation. Mikey was quiet through the rest of the day, the worst thing about this situation was that he couldn't tell anyone.

Cat wouldn't be able to keep it to herself, Andre would want to tell Tori at the very least, he couldn't tell Tori for obvious reasons, couldn't tell Beck for even more obvious reasons and Robbie would be a bigger blabber mouth than Cat.

How was he supposed to shut up about this, did Jade actually like him or was she just exactly what she claimed to be. Confused.

"Mikey..Mikey..."

Mikey shook his head clear at the sound of his name. He soon found out that his girlfriend had been the one echoing his name.

They were in Mikey's room, in their usual position cuddling on his bed. They had gone straight to his place after school, wanting to be undisturbed, meaning no Trina.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been spacing out a lot since you went to see Mr. Daniels today" Tori said with worry evident in her tone. "Yeah. Honestly I'm just thinking about prom, first performance in school and all."

"You sure it wasn't something Mr Daniels said, or Jade?" Tori asked snuggling closer to him. Mikey decide to give her hos classic grin while taming her hair. "I'm fine baby, promise. Jade just barked on and on about how she didn't want to do the scene and Mr. Daniels didn't buy into it, it was pretty funny actually"

Mikey shrugged it off coolly and kissed the top of Tori's head, which did little to settle her edge. Every single time Mikey had ended up in an awkward situation with Jade, it always changed his mood, and it was always for the worst.

This time he wasn't exactly angry, he seemed hypnotized, like he couldn't stop thinking about it. And Tori didn't know if that was better or worse. Jade, it was always, always Jade.

"Mikey" she called to him. "Yeah" he answered shifting slightly so he could face her properly.

"Can you promise me something?" Tori asked with her nerves clearly showing as she nibbled on her lower lip, Mikey just thought it made her look adorable. "Anything", he cheekily answered.

"Promise me that I'll never lose you", Mikey's relaxed grin fell into a startled frown. Wha..? Why would she be worried about that?

"Tori..why would you be worri...". "Just...please, promise me" Tori for some strange reason looked scared, she knew she did and she didn't know why, it was more her subconscious talking than her.

Mikey gazed at her a while longer before his lips stretched into a calm smile. "Klutzy.." he said as he grabbed onto her thin waist and pulled her towards him, closing any space between them.

"I promise that as long I'm gorgeous, you're beautiful, Beck's questionably attractive..." he paused for a moment to let Tori laugh while he gave her a full grin. "..and Robbie watches Glee. You will never lose me"

He finished rubbing his hand up her back as he smiled warmly at her, Tori felt herself relaxing into his arms, this was why she liked him, his ability to switch her mood. He placed a small peck on her lips, but Tori was having none of that.

She grabbed onto his neck and pulled him back in, it was instinct to get their tongues straight into the mix as Mikey latched onto her exposed lap with his left hand. Tori's hips reflexively bucked up against Mikey's crotch when he grabbed her other lap.

Soon enough he was on top of her, grinding was slowly becoming too much off a tease, he felt himself letting her left lap fall as he reached for her jean button. Tori pulled away suddenly, breaking their lips apart.

"Mikey..." she breathed out hurriedly, looking up at him as she had her hand on his chest. Both were panting, still stagnant in their position.

He managed to calm down before loosening his grip on her legs as he slid down beside her again. "Sorry.." she muttered guiltily. "It's okay, you're not read I get it" he replied as he rubbed his eyes.

Tori felt like a fucking wuss, she could clearly see how frustrated Mikey was now and it was because she didn't even trust him enough with her first time.

"I just..um.." Mikey chuckled at her stuttering. "It's okay babe, one of needs to have control anyway" he said before wrapping his arms around her waist and she placed her head on his chest.

Tori frowned a little longer as Mikey fell silent. After cuddling for a while they were fast asleep.

* * *

"YES!" Mikey roared and killed the music as him and Beck finished their final run. He was jumping up and down like Cat on a sugar rush while Beck tried to catch his breath.

"Dude didn't you FEEL that!" Mikey yelled as he finally stopped jumping. "Clearly not as much as you did" Beck replied with a chuckle as he gulped up some (alot) of water.

"Man, can't believe prom's tomorrow" Mikey said stretching out his arms.

"I know right, let's hope all this practice pays off" Beck said fainting on a bean bag, Mikey following short after. "Oh you can bet on that! We're coming up last even."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Great thing!"

"You need to stop shouting"

"Imagine how hyped the crowd's gonna be! It's gonna be tough getting them going right after Tori and Andre though." Mikey blabbed on like he didn't hear Beck.

Beck chuckled to himself, it was good to see Mikey like this. Not just practice, music in general just always seemed to touch Mikey, and if he was being honest, Mikey's voice was amazing, people were really going to be surprised.

"Um, Mikey?" Beck called when he was hit with remembrance. "Yeah?" Mikey absent-mindedly answered as he checked something on his phone.

"I just wanted to ask, do you know what's going on with Jade?" Beck asked meeting Mikey's eyes. The boy in question switched off his screen and faced Beck.

"Something's up with her?", Beck studied Mikey's expression when he answered, either Mikey had a strong poker face or he was just genuinely lost.

"She's been off ever since the day Mr Daniels told you guys to stick with the kiss scene"

"Oh yeah, she flipped her shit when he didn't cut it out, you'd think she would just let it go" Mikey softly chuckled.

"Is that all that happened?" Beck asked not concerned with anything that didn't explain why his girlfriend was so distant lately.

"Yeah. I don't know what's got her in a mood and um..no offense? But I don't really care either" Mikey answered without missing a beat.

Beck understood, he understood that Jade had actually slightly crossed the line when she bitch-slapped Mikey, he had all reason to be angry, he would probably be more angry if he heard the reason she did it. But what was really sad was how Beck was unaware that Mikey actually did, and he was lying through his teeth about not caring for Jade's moods.

"Okay. Um..sorry I just kinda.."

"It's alright dude, you're just worried about your girl, it's normal" Mikey said with a smile before launching up from the bean bag.

"Hey you want a soda?"

"Yeah. Diet please"

"Ight' Grandpa" Mikey answered leaving his friend in journey to the fridge. Mikey gave himself a mental pat on the back, his acting skills were improving if he just successfully lied to Beck. So Jade was avoiding everyone huh? He was trying his best not to let the situation get to his head, he was going to sleep, get ready for prom tomorrow and perform in-front of the whole school for the first time.

That was all that he allowed to occupy his mind for now.

* * *

She usually didn't stay up this late unless she went for a random party, or spent the night at Beck's.

She tried her best but she couldn't sleep, she ignored her ringing phone for what had to be the ninth time at the very least. She knew it was Beck, she knew he was worried and maybe alittle pissed off, but she just couldn't talk to anyone right now.

She told him, she had actually told Mikey the reason why she had to hate him, and why even after all her effort, she still didn't.

That was just earlier today, she hadn't seen or heard from Mikey, makes sense since she practically fleed from school.

Jade took in a deep, long breath as she rolled along her soft bed, only the cooing of the night owls accompanied her. She was always home alone, her mom worked late nights, and she'd much rather have a cold beer with friends than check on Jade.

Her dad left years ago, said he's be going on a business trip out of the country, four months later she heard he was in another continent, abandoning her and her mom. Being the adult you'd expect her mom to take it better, but oh how wrong she'd been.

Her mom fell into an obvious state of depression, and still hadn't come out of it. But Jade didn't need to bother her mind with all that, she had gotten over it a long time ago. But she wondered what advice her dad would have given her.  
Would he say that she was being ridiculous in having any form of feelings towards Mikey, would he tell her that it was a sign showing her who she really wanted to be with.

Wow, now she was thinking like Tori, she needed to smoke a few. It was a passing thought but once it came Jade realized what a good idea it was, she hoped she wasn't out.

As she made to get off her bed her phone rang yet again, she paused, looking back at it and contemplating on whether to pick it or not. She decided not to, there would be no need, she would end up lying to him anyway.

She would see him tomorrow, she couldn't escape prom no matter how badly she wished she could. She left her bedroom, found her stash, got a blunt from her mom's drawers and finished her business on the roof.

She wouldn't just have to face Beck tomorrow, she would have to face Mikey. She had absolutely no idea how he had reacted. She thought, what would she expect him to do? It wasn't like he could 'reject' her, she had no intentions of being with him, she was in relationship, one she didn't want to end, and so was he.

She sighed blowing out after taking a drag on her blunt, the smoke flowing wide almost too slowly in-front of her. This..was fucked up, why couldn't she figure herself out, she didn't want to be with Mikey but...

UGH! She threw her head in frustration, her head remained upwards as she briefly stared at the stars. She would let tomorrow take care of itself, whatever happened...happened. With that final thought, she laid back and took another drag.

* * *

Beck yawned and pulled himself out of bed, everything including his soul was telling him to lay back down but he had to be ready early today. Helen had announced that there would be no school today, so both the students and staff could have adequate time to prepare for prom. Especially the seniors, it was practically their day.

He sat at the foot of the bed and finger combed his hair out of his eyes, his eyes traveled to his phone which laid silently on his laptop on his desk. He sighed.

He'd called Jade eleven times, no response, he'd almost lunged his phone out of his RV in anger. How was he supposed to help her if she didn't even let him see her. He ran his hands through his hair again, he would see her ultimately today though.

With that in mind, he stood up and headed straight for the shower, he stopped right before he stepped in. He remembered why Jade insisted against the kiss scene, Mikey reminded her of Kyle...

That didn't worry him cuz he knew Mikey had no interest in Jade that way. But the fact that he had to get closure through Mikey was what worried him, was he really just hoping that Mikey wouldn't reciprocate whatever Jade was feeling so that he could keep her?

How fucking sad was that? Beck shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, if he dwelled on it he wouldn't get anywhere. He stepped into his bathroom and shut the door, locking it as well, he saw himself being there for a while.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to add the rose.."

"Did you brush your blazer?.."

"Don't touch your hair you'll mess it up.."

"MOM!" Mikey laughed as he held his mom's flashing hands that could have possibly hurt him if they weren't withheld. "Relax. I'm pretty sure I've been ready for the past 30 minutes".

Mikey was dressed sharply in a red suit, complimented with a black dress shirt and a well polished pair of 'Meltrone 2' Bit Loafers. A gold brouche adorned his neck, a gold chain watch and a gold ring on his right ring finger.

"I'm not gonna break into pieces or something" he said as his mom gave him a small pout. "How can I be sure?" she said letting Mikey drop her hands.

"Cuz us Rodriguez's don't expire" Mikey answered cockily, drawing a smile from Tasha.

"Now prom starts in an hour mom, and my girlfriend's probably waiting for me to go pick her up"

"Okay fine, I just want to make sure you have a great first prom" she smiled adjusting Mikey's shirt one last time as he rolled his eyes.

"I will mom, nothing's gonna ruin it" as those words left his lips the thought of a dark haired goth passed through his mind.

After she straightened the imaginary lines on his suit again, he left. As he stepped into the garage he laid his eyes upon the Porsche Panamera Turbo that sat invitingly in the middle of the room. He'd gotten this bad boy for his 17th, only taken it out once, guess this would be the second. He smirked as he threw the car keys and expertly caught them on the fall before he bounced towards his car.

.

Beck stood in-front of Jade's front door, stuffing his hands in his pockets after he rang her doorbell the second time. Beck went for a simple navy blue suit with a white dress shirt complimented by a slim black tie.

A silver watch and a pair of Magnanni loafers finished off his look. He stared at the door with a swirl of emotions, he didn't want to lose his temper when he saw her, he definitely had the right to but there was a time for everything.

He didn't want to fight, he just wanted to see her, and in like six seconds he did.

He door slowly swung open and revealed his girlfriend to him, Beck's eyes widened if not only momentarily but when they did, they did.

Jade was clothed in a slim white, repeating, white long-sleeved cotton dress that stopped right above her knees and hugged her curves in the right places. Her dark make up couped with her silver accessories contrasted her dress beautifully. Her look was finished off with white faux leather heels with straps on top.

She looked...gorgeous, and Beck noticed, he said he was trying to control his anger? What? Him? Nah, you must be confused.

"Hey.." she managed to mutter when he didn't say anything. Beck snapped out of his daze when she spoke.

"Um..Hey. Jade you look, amazing" Beck said unable to stop gazing at her. This brought a small smile to Jade's lips, mostly because she wasn't expecting that to be the first thing Beck said to her, if he would say anything at all.

"Thanks. Beck I'm sorry that.."

"It's okay, really it is. It's frustrating but I.." Beck said walking up to her and grabbing her hand with an infectious smile on his lips, "..I understand".

Jade found herself smiling back, and instinctively grabbed his neck as he did same to her waist and they were soon kissing softly. Oh how Jade missed his taste.

Facing Beck had all but ended and gone better than she expected, but the real challenge was waiting for her at school but she didn't allow herself to think about that and ruin the moment.

.

"This is good right. Right? Ring or no ring? Is my hair too curly? I think I should wear different shoes? MY EYEBROWS ARE A DISASTER!"

"Tori!" Holly Vega exclaimed with a mix of amusement and frustration as she held Tori's shoulders in place. "All that pacing equals sweat and sweat equals ruined make-up so stay still, you look beautiful", she said rubbing Tori's shoulders warmly.

The girl in question slightly bit her lip as she took a few breaths.

Tori looked ravishing in a strapless dark purple flared dress, three layers of it. She adorned the droopy silver ear-rings she remembered Mikey said he liked and wore a silver necklace that he got for her as well. An almost invisible pair of BP. Luminate open toe heels finished off her look.

The two ladies were taken back by the sudden ring of the doorbell. Tori almost had whiplash as her head swerved to the door. "I..forgot something upstairs".

Holly sighed and grabbed Tori while literally pushing her towards the door. Tori, seeing as she had no choice now, slowly opened the door.

Her boyfriend looked alluring in his red suit, coupled with that sexy smile and the carnation in his right hand, Tori found herself immediately at ease.

"Hey beautiful" he greeted with that everlasting grin on his face. "Hey baby" she answered feeling an extra rush of blood go to her cheeks.

"Well then, I'll let you two go now." Holly said as she popped up from behind Tori with a smile of her own.

Mikey chuckled before facing his girl again, "Flowers for milady" Mikey bowed slightly offering Tori the flowers which she took giggling, it were like a vase in her hand and she balanced it as she took a whiff.

"They're okay" she mockingly said. "Well there goes my pride" he replied making all three laugh.

"Hey!" the three turned backwards to see none other than David Vega walking towards them with an apple in hand. Mikey instinctively stood up straight. "Good evening Mr. Vega"

"I'm sure it's going to be" he said reaching the door, Tori had already stepped outside and linked her arm around Mikey's arm, her mom now in possession of the carnation. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Mikey" David slyly warned with a warm smile which Mikey mirrored.

"Definitely Mr Vega" and with that Holly shut the door and Tori immediately face the driveway.

"Is that your.." Tori started but didn't have the capacity to continue. "Yep" her man smugly answered. Tori turned towards him with a big smile. "You are full of surprises Mikey Rodriguez".

"Just how you like it" Mikey said slipping his arms around her waist as her arms reflexively found his neck. "Hey I want tonight to be perfect okay, no worrying about us or Sunshine or anyone else..." he practically whispered and pulled her just that little bit closer.

"Just us okay" he asked with a soothing smile, how, just how could she say no to that smile. "Okay" she whispered back and Mikey grinned in acceptance before their waiting lips met. If they didn't have a celebration to get to they could have stayed like that all night.

* * *

The staff really went all out, prom had actually been held The Hollywood Roosevelt, and the lobby was beautiful. The students felt like they were stepping into an actual ball.

There were alot of things amazing about this night, the music, the dancing, the food, the attires, too many to mention. The gang hadn't even gotten a chance to all meet, still strangely prolonging Jade and Mikey's meeting.

They hadn't laid eyes on each other tonight, she was busy with Beck and he with Tori, in the mist of about 120 people. But nothing good lasts forever, when Mr Lane went center stage and started clearing his throat into the mike everyone's blood started pumping just that little bit more.

"HELLO JUNIORS AND SENIORS OF HOLLYWOOD ARTS!" he roared and got a much louder roar in response. "ARE YOU HAVING A GREAT TIME!?" the student roared in response again.

"Well it's about to get even better, you know why? It's time for.."

"PROM MUSICAAALLL!" the students answered as Lane laid the mike towards them.

"That's right..." Beck suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Tori and he smiled immediately.

"Tor haven't even gotten a chance to see you tonight, you look amazing" Beck said after giving her a friendly hug. "You don't look so bad yourself" Tori smiled back at him.

"Oh great she's here" Tori instantly recognized that voice and rolled her eyes as Jade came into view.

"Hello Vega".

"Hey Jade." Tori almost found herself grumbling but decided that she didn't need to be hostile towards Jade, she made Mikey a promise. "Beck we need to get backstage".

"I know, hey wish me luck" Beck answered as he turned back towards his girlfriend with a smile which she cheekily returned. "You don't need it" she quickly pecked his lips before he went off with Tori, the girls exchanging a fake friendly smile.

Jade turned back to the stage as Mr lane announced the first performance which were a group of seniors too average for her to care about.

"JADE!" she heard her name being shouted faintly over the crowd, she faced her left and saw Cat hurriedly approaching her, a struggling Robbie right behind her.

Jade smirked on seeing them, at least they could keep her company until her friends started performing. Cat was wearing a green mermaid dress and a pair of cream Pinup Romantic revival heels. She said she wanted to look like Ariel, it was impossible how she always found a way to be so cute.

Robbie looked quirky handsome in a simple black tuxedo, he was without his glasses which admittedly changed his look completely. He was obviously nervous that Cat was his date, seeing as he adjusted his bow tie every three seconds.

Jade rolled her eyes at how oblivious they both were.

.

Backstage Andre and Tori prepared to go on as Ryder and his band were cheered off. Beck, Tori and Andre watched in disgust as Ryder soaked in the praise as he started heading backstage with his lackeys behind him.

Ryder had a brief glare at each of them before walking away nonchalantly, funny enough he happened to run into Mikey at the door leading back to the lobby.

The boy mentioned was just looking through his phone until he looked up at the sound of a clearing throat.

"Out of the way Rodriguez" Ryder impatiently spat. Mikey looked at him and realized he hadn't actually said a single word to this guy ever since he came to this school. "You deaf or something?"

"You're that sadistic asshole Ryder right?" Mikey calmly stated.

"Hey watch your mo.." one of Ryder's dogs spoke up before Ryder raised his hand and stopped him from advancing. "And you're the idiot I ran over right, nice to see you made a full recovery" Ryder shot back with a smirk, Mikey shook his head.

"Surprised that after what you did you're still this...plastic, kinda sad" Mikey said looking straight at Ryder who looked on the brink of jumping at him.

Mikey flashed him a grin and shouldered past him, Ryder simply huffed before pushing past the door.

"Well if that doesn't give him an attitude adjustment I don't know what will" Andre commented with a small frown as Mikey approached. Beck was glad Mikey was mature enough to handle that properly.

"Ryder? Yeah right, he's hopeless" Tori added lowly. "Hey enough about that dick, we're gonna perform soon guys" Mikey said directly a grin at both of them.

"Exactly, you guys go on like...now" Beck said looking at his watch.

"Next up we have two very talented juniors. ANDRE HARRIS AND TORI VEGA!" they heard Mr Lane announce.

Tori reflexively took a deep breath before she felt another hand grab hers, she turned to find a grinning Mikey. "You'll be fine baby".

She smiled in response and pecked him on the lips before she headed out into the stage.

Jade, Cat and Robbie watched from the crowd, as Andre took his seat at the piano that was provided for him and Tori took her place in-front of the mike. The crowd quieted down as she set it.

She seemed alittle nervous but once Andre started playing, and she opened her mouth, the crowd was blown away.

 _Tori:_

 _"I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire_  
 _You come to me, come to me wild and wild_  
 _When you come to me_  
 _Give me everything I need..."_

Backstage Mikey and Beck were both listening in silence. "She sounds amazing" Beck commented. Mikey continued to listen blissfully before muttering a "Yeah"

 _Both:_

"You're _simply the best, better than all the rest_  
 _Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met..."_

The crowd started clapping in tune to the pace and vigor at which Tori and Andre sang. They sounded amazing together. Jade had heard them sing together on alot of occasions but she was honestly impressed.

 _Andre: "In your heart I see the star of every night and every day_  
 _In your eyes I get lost.."_

As Andre soloed while simultaneously punching the keyboard the crowd went wild. Cat was singing along cheerfully which made Jade and Robbie smile. They're performance was amazing.

Tori smiled widely as she sang while taking in the crowd's reaction, Andre's expression matching hers exactly.

 _"YOU'RE SIMPLY THE BEST!_ " they both finished as Andre had a brief piano solo and the instant he was done, the students roared.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" their screams filled the lobby, Tori could make out Cat jumping up and down and wondered how she was doing that so fluently in heels. Andre stood up and walked beside Tori taking her hand as they both curtsied and headed backstage.

The first sight they met was Mikey's open arms and Tori didn't need to think twice, she lunged into him while screaming.

"God that was amazing!" Mikey praised with absolute sincerity as he swirled his girlfriend around briefly.

"It was amazing I didn't think I could pull it off..."

"You're amazing, of-course you could aaaand you did.." Mikey exclaimed with another big grin as Tori kissed him too happy to form words.

"Dude you guys were awesome!" Beck bro-hugged Andre giving him a big pat on the back. "Thanks man, damn I actually haven't been that nervous in a while"

"Haha, doesn't matter man, you killed it" Beck said hitting both Andre's shoulders playfully. "Hey but you know what they say.." Andre replied pointing at Beck mischievously.

Beck raised his eyebrow in question. "...Save the best for last" he said throwing a fury of light punches at Beck as he groaned.

"Wasn't that amazing!" the four friends were suddenly interrupted but Mr Lane's booming voice. "Now our next performers..."

"You guys are about to go on!" Tori exclaimed and automatically started straightening Mikey's suit while he rolled his eyes at the second over-worried woman in his life.

"...Make some noise for BECK OLIVER AND MIKEY RODRIGUEZ!" Mr Lane roared and a louder one followed him.

Mikey looked at Beck and nodded, his best-friend returning the action, he turned to Tori and flashed her a classic Rodriguez smirk before heading onto the stage behind Beck.

"C'mon!" she literally grabbed Andre and dragged him out towards the lobby, she wouldn't miss this for anything.

Neither Beck nor Mikey sat on the piano, a random junior did that for them, along with a senior on the drums. There were two mike stands, Beck stood on the one the right, Mikey taking the one on the left.

The whole crowd was silent, save for the few "Woo"s that emerged here and there before either boy opened their mouths. This was a strange sight for the student body, when Beck stepped up in-front of them it was usually to act out a scene or announce his own play.

But tonight, he was there to sing. And Mikey Rodriguez, it was hard not to recognize the name, here just over three months, he suspiciously popular. When word spread that him and Beck would be performing at prom it almost sounded like a prank.

Jade's arms were flooded and her eyes glued to the stage, neither of them had seen her, both looking straight ahead. She suddenly heard some shuffling beside her and a few "Sorry"s, she turned to see a fast approaching Tori with Andre in tow.

"You guys! You were so good" Cat greeted her friends as they stopped beside Robbie. "Yeah knocked my socks right off" Robbie added.

"You forgot to wear socks didn't you?" Andre flatly stated, "Yeah" was Robbie's lame reply. Tori was too focused on the stage to pay attention to them, muttering a quick "Thanks" to Cat.

The lights dimmed and everyone's attention was then completely ceased by the stage. Beck and Mikey turned to each other as the drums beat, and they began.

 _Both: "Hoooo ooo oooo.."_

 _Beck:_  
 _"I pack my bags, I'm leaving town_  
 _Bought a one way ticket, I ain't coming back_  
 _It's goodbye friends and goodbye folks_  
 _I'm heading for the cityyy_  
 _And that's my home"_

 _"Hoooo ooo oooo.."_

 _Mikey:_  
 _"And goodbye mamaa-aa please don't cry_  
 _See I can't staaay don't ask me why_  
 _I got no mone-eey just hopes and dreams_  
 _I'm gonna fii-ind my destinyyy"_

 _Beck:_  
 _"I heard about life, life in the city_  
 _That's where aaa-all dreams come trueee"_

 _Mikey:_  
 _"I'm gonna work haaard, hard in the city_  
 _So wish me weeee-ee-eell"_

 _Both: "Wish me Well. Hoooo ooo oooo"_

Everyone was absolutely speechless, this was the kind of voice Beck had been hiding all these years? He sounded like a person who practiced day and night, like a person that had been doing it for years. And Mikey was just..whoa.

It sounded like a different person, he didn't sound like someone who practiced day and night, he sounded like someone who **lived** for singing, it looked so natural on him as he shut his eyes and bellowed into the mike.

Tori couldn't keep the glow off her face, she was astounded, that was the only word she found fitting. Jade hadn't moved, or smiled an inch, she couldn't take her eyes off them, she just couldn't say..anything.

 _Beck: "I heard about life, life in the city"_

 _Mikey: "That's where all, dreams come true"_

Everyone noticed the slight thump and speed the drums and piano where gradually picking up, and slowly went from swaying to shaking as they anticipated what was coming.

 _Mikey: "Hoooo-ooo-ooo"_

 _Beck: "I heard about liiii-iife in the city!"_

 _Mikey: "And that's where all my dreams came truuuuuee"_

 _Beck: "I'm gonna work haaard, in the cityyyyy!"_

It was almost like time very rapidly slowed down as Mikey rose his hand and the literal student body got ready to jump.

 _Mikey: "So wish me weeeeee-eeee-eeeell!"_

And they were off, screaming, barking, roaring, call it what you want. As Mikey hit that note, it was like a shot off meth into everyone's head and they just couldn't keep quiet. Tori found herself jumping along with Cat, Andre and Robbie doing the same, the latter struggling to keep his balance somewhat.

Jade wasn't much of a jumper, but now even she couldn't wipe that grin on her face as she watched them...Wow, just wow.

 _Beck: "I heard about life in the ciiityyy"_

 _Mikey: "Oh that's where, that's where all, that's where all my dreeeams come trueeee"_

 _Beck: "I'm gonna work haaard, when I get theee-eere..."_

 _Both: "Wish me wee-eee-eeeell. Wish. Me. Well"._

The music slowly cut, Mikey's hands dropped to his sides as he lightly panted, Beck panting equally but his hand remained on his mike. It was quiet so now the students were given the license, and they took it.

"YYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

You could legit go deaf if you happened to stumble into the Hollywood Roosevelt lobby at that particular point in time. They. Were. Mad.

It may have been the lighting, but it looked like Mr Lane was wiping tears.

Tori, Cat and Andre couldn't stop screaming, Robbie had actually hurt his spleen from all his screaming. And Jade still stood, she didn't know how to express the seldom feeling of glee she felt right now.

She couldn't believe what she had just seen.

Mikey couldn't stop grinning as the crowd raged, he turned to Beck who held a similar expression and in his bliss he pounced on Beck, capturing in a tight hug the Canadian boy returned joyously as they both laughed.

When they separated the crowd was still raging on, they both searched for their friends who were now trying to alert them off their location, they found them.

Both laughed cheerfully at Tori and Cat's constant jumping and Andre's dog howling, Beck shared a brief look with Jade smiling at her lovingly before turning and laughing as he laid his eyes on Robbie.

Mikey however, didn't avert his eyes. Even though she was far and momentarily blocked by countless people he stared directly into her eyes.

She didn't turn, she gazed back, not knowing what to expect. But she didn't see what happened next coming, Mikey's face warped into the usual cocky, wide and narcissistic smirk she was used to seeing.

They still hadn't talked so she didn't know what that meant for sure, but she was more than satisfied and admittedly happy to see that expression on him being directed towards her, so she smirked back and cheered for him the only way she knew how. Throwing up both her middle fingers.

They shared a laugh as Mikey turned back towards the crowd, locked hands with Beck and both took a bow. This was in-fact was a night to remember.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it folks, chapter 12. My LONGEST chapter by FAR. Damn this wasn't easy to write. I hope you guys haven't abandoned this story cuz I'm going right to the end baby. Read and REVIEW! Reviews are my birthday present please. Birthday's on the 27th of this month :). Two days after Christmas baby! *Does awkward happy dance*. Love you guys, Nuel out~~**


End file.
